CAN WE STAY TOGETHER?
by Carllide
Summary: Gin is leaving the Gotei 13. But before he leaves, he has to find a missing captain: Byakuya Kuchiki. Menxmen Summary will change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_We have another story; I have a block on the "Just Gets better" but I will finish it next year. My friends told me to stop and start another story. Well of course I have my favorite, Gin(OOC), and Byakuya in there but I don't know how much. Hopefully this is a short story just to get me and my friends out of the block that is going on._

"Commander Yamamoto, why me? Why did you choose me to do this job? You have other captains who are more than willing to do your work for you." Gin said as he sat at the table and stared at the commander with the smile that seemed to irk other captains.

"Gin, you are leaving the Gotei 13," The commander started before he was interrupted by Gin.

"Um no. You are not letting me leave, you are letting take a leave of absence which technically still makes me a member of the Gotei 13. Now if you want to change your mind," Gin said as he kept the wide grin on his face.

"Ichimaru taichou, I have one last project for you. I would like for you to find or locate Byakuya Kuchiki."

Gin looked at the commander. He thought long and hard before he answered. He needed to broker a deal before he took it. "If I decide to do this, will you allow me to resign my commission?"

The commander looked at Gin. He thought long and hard before he answered. He knew that out of all of his captains, Gin is the only one who would not follow the rules but, he was one hell of a captain. He's smart and powerful; he doesn't care what anyone thinks. Not even him, the commander.

"Agreed" Commander Yamamoto said, "but, you must complete this project before I accept your resignation."

Gin agreed. "Now, why do you want me to find Byakuya?" Gin thought about the whispers and comments about Byakuya. He has not been seen for about three months. Some say that he's on family business. Others say he is dead; killed by a hollow. Gin knows that Byakuya has this pride thing and also a big sense of duty to the Gotei 13. He did like Byakuya because the captains hated him more than him.

The commander gave Gin a file. Gin opened it and started to read it. He suddenly looked up from the file. "He was working on a special investigation on corruption within the Gotei 13."

"Yes he was. I was getting regular reports from him and then about three months ago they stopped. It is like he vanished. His family has not heard or seen him. His lieutenant has not heard from him either. This is out of character for him. I know he is very private with his life but," The commander picked up his tea and took a long gulp.

"What is your read on this commander? Do you think," Gin said as his voice trailed off.

"I do not feel his spiritual pressure at all. I have to accept that he may be dead," Yamamoto said hesitantly, "but I cannot make that call without any evidence. That is where you come in."

"So, what you are asking me to do is to find evidence that he is dead?" Gin smiled and as he thought about what he said. "What if Byakuya got a wild hair and decided to leave the Gotei 13?"

Yamamoto glared at Gin as he cleared his throat. Gin saw that he was getting angry. "Like you Ichimaru taichou, Kuchiki taichou would have come to me if he wanted to leave."

"As I stated earlier, Why me? How do you know that I am not involved in the corruption?" Gin asked. He felt as though he may not like the outcome of this one.

"Don't worry. I have my report on the Third Division. Your division passed just like the Sixth Division. Now, I need for you to find him."

"Will I have access to his living quarters, notes and interviews?" Gin asked as he started to get up to leave.

"Yes you do. My lieutenant has the paper that will allow you to interview and search any division and family living quarters in the Soul society. I expect to have a report from you often." The commander said as he watched Gin bow to him. Gin turned and was leaving the office when the commander spoke to him again. "Gin, report your finding only to me and," the Commander paused.

Gin stopped but did not turn around. He knew that the Commander was rubbing his temple and what the next statement would be.

"Be careful," the commander said in a lower voice. Gin walked out of the office.

It had started to rain as he made his way back to his living quarters. Gin's mind was starting to make a list of where to start. As he walked pass the Sixth Division, he saw Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki talking with each other. He knew that they were childhood friends and they supported each other. Gin could only imagine what both of them were going through. He continued to walk to his quarters.

Once inside, Gin heated up some water for his tea. He sat at the table and opened the file. He read over the notes again.

In the notes, it stated that a suspicion that some members of the Gotei 13 were embezzling money and supplies and selling on the black market. He read that Byakuya had gone over the financials for the Sixth, Third and the First Divisions were cleared. He was working on the Ninth Division financials when he disappeared. After he read the notes, Gin realized that he did not have all of the information. He realized Byakuya was keeping something back. He knew Byakuya did not show his hand in these situations.

Gin brought out his note pad and started to write.

Go and visit the Kuchiki manor and speak with Family members

Search Byakuya's room

Find all the notes to Byakuya's invesstigation

Gin then looked at a picture of Byakuya which he found in the file.

"Where the hell are you Byakuya?" Gin said as stared at Byakuya. Gin always thought Byakuya was the best looking man he knew. He always wanted to know what he was like outside of work. Byakuya was one of the reasons why Gin wanted to leave the Gotei 13. "It's funny how I am trying to leave and you are keeping me here," Gin gave a slight chuckle. He took a deep breath and let it out. He picked up the picture and spoke to it again.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, what have you gotten yourself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_**Here is another short chapter. Hope to have more. Enjoy**_

Gin sat in a chair across from the elder members of the Kuchiki family. Gin noticed that they all had a tired look on their faces; not from lack of sleep but from the lack of hope.

They told Gin that they very seldom saw Byakuya. Most of them saw him at their last family meeting which was five days before he disappeared. They said that he was his usual self and that he did not seem to be under distress. He conducted the meeting like always; in control.

As Gin wrote notes in his pad, he felt that all of the Kuchiki family said the same thing over and over again and he kept writing the same thing over and over again. As he closed his pad, he looked up and saw an old woman still sitting in her chair with her stoic posture. She stared at Gin with her steel gray eyes. Because of her eye color, Gin guessed that she must be a very close relative of Byakuya. Gin thought that she had something to tell him because she stayed after everyone left. He leaned forward as she spoke.

"My grandson would not leave without telling me," the old woman said. Her voice was steady. "He always stayed in touch with me. If he was going somewhere, he would have told me."

Gin noticed that her eyes were tearing as she spoke. He could tell that her heart was breaking as she spoke.

"When was the last time you spoke to Byakuya?" Gin asked.

The tears started to fall as she spoke. "That evening," she choked out, "That night he disappeared. He told me he was working on a 'special project' for the commander and he had a meeting. He kissed me on my cheek and walked through that door." She pointed to the door to the room they were in.

Gin felt a pain in his heart for Byakuya's grandmother. Her silent sobs really got to Gin. He could not come to grip to tell her that her grandson may be dead. She reached out to him and placed her hand on his hand.

"Byakuya spoke highly of you, Gin," she said as she patted Gin's hand.

Gin was shocked that Byakuya talked about him to his grandmother. He smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers.

"He said that you were leaving the Gotei 13. Is that true?"

"Yes. I am going to leave after this assignment is complete." He cleared his throat so that he could change the subject. "I have to search Byakuya's room and study. Are there any keys that I would need?" Gin tried to hide his emotions.

Gin realized how close Byakuya was to his Grandmother. If anything was going on with Byakuya, he would tell her. Gin made a mental note of that. He may need to talk with her again. She then reached in her pocket and produced a key. It was the key to his desk. She held it out for Gin. As he reached for it, she would not release it without her final statement.

"Promise me that you will bring him back to me." Her gazed was locked on to Gin.

"I promise you that I will bring him back to you," Gin said as she released the key into his hand. "Even if," Gin stopped.

She placed her over Gin's mouth. Her eyes became angry. "Bring him back to me," she said in a stern voice.

Gin nodded and stood. He bowed to Byakuya's Grandmother. "I would like to search Byakuya's room and study now. I will come back to see you before I leave."

Gin went through the study. He found notes and file locked in desk from his investigation. He had completed audit of the Fourth Division and the Thirteenth Division. He placed those notes in his file for him to read later. He looked at the journals that were on the shelves. He pulled the last journal off the shelf. He opened it to the last entry. It was dated the day Byakuya disappeared. He saw cabinet which when he opened it, he saw the shrine for Hisana Kuchiki. Gin stared at the picture and now knew why Byakuya loved his sister-in-law, Rukia. After a few minutes, he closed the door and went to his bedroom.

Gin stood in Byakuya's bedroom. He was told that no one has been in the study or the bedroom since Byakuya disappeared that evening.

'_Where would he hide his private journal?'_ Gin thought as he slowly moved through his bedroom. He was jarred out of his thoughts as a floor board creaked under his feet. As he moved through the room, he looked and touched Byakuya's possessions. He found the satin pajamas he last wore. He placed his hand them and imagined how it would have felt to have touched him. He moved around the room and continued to look for something, anything that would help him find Byakuya. Gin walked around the room several times looking; and each time the floor board make that noise, Gin concentration was broken. He noticed that it was only one place that the floor board was loose. The noise drove him crazy.

He left the room and returned to the room Byakuya's grandmother was sitting. He informed Byakuya's grandmother that he was finished with his search and that he may need to come back again. He also assured her that if he heard anything about Byakuya, he would notify her and her alone. She smiled and hugged Gin. Although, again, he was shocked, he knew that he have formed a bond with her.

He was walking to his living quarters as he thought about Byakuya's grandmother. How she too had the 'pride thing' like Byakuya.

'_Byakuya spoke highly of you, Gin,' _Gin thought as he went into his home. He spoke of him. Gin thought of that time he and Byakuya spent together.

They just sat and talked. It was one of the few times he agreed to have a drink at the captain's bar. They didn't talk about work; they talked about each other.

Gin let go of the thought as he sent word to the commander that he wanted to see him in the morning.

He fixed him some lunch as he read the files that he took from Byakuya's desk. Before he started to read the files, he looked at the picture of Byakuya again. He smiled and began to read the files.

The first folder was of inventory listing from the Fourth Division. It was a list for the last two years. Gin compared orders and supplies. Then he looked at the inventory list. They were not matching.

"Byakuya was on to something. Supplies were disappearing at an alarming rate," Gin whispered to himself. He continued to read. He picked up another file. It said that he has spoken with Unohana and convinced her to do an inventory herself. He looked at the date; two days before he disappeared. Gin started to make a time line of Byakuya's movement.

From the notes, _Byakuya met with Unohana two days before he vanished, insisting on an inventory of her supplies. He was to pick it up the list the day after he disappeared._

Gin pulled another file. It read _Ninth Division_. He spoke with Tosen the same day he spoke with Unohana. He pulled another file and it read Fifth Division. He spoke with Aizen the same day he spoke with Tosen. He pulled another file. He spoke with Sui-Feng the same day. He pulled another file. He spoke with Jushiro Ukitake the same day.

Gin went through all the files. 'He _spoke with all the captains except for the commander and me,_' Gin thought as he looked at the table. All the files were on the spread out over the table. Gin got up because he had to stop himself. He got up and went to his bedroom.

He fell across his bed and closed his eyes. His thoughts went to Byakuya.

"Could one of the captains be responsible for your disappearance?"

Gin did not like where this was going. He pulled the covers over himself and got in the fetal position. He tried to sleep but couldn't. He missed his friend. He missed Byakuya.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Well here is another chapter. The story is going quicker than we thought. That scares me. Enjoy! Another chapter soon._

-#-

_-Hello Beautiful' Gin said to as he opened his eyes. 'How long have you been awake?'_

'_Long enough to look at my new love.' Byakuya leaned in and kissed Gin. _

_Gin placed his arms around him and hugged him tight. 'I promise I will always love you and protect you. Protect you; protect you; protect –_

Gin sat up suddenly sat up and realized he was dreaming. He was sweating and breathing heavy. He ran his hand through his hair to relax. "Byakuya"

-#-

Gin sat across from the commander while they had lunch. It was silence between them as they eat.

Gin took a deep breath and started with the questions.

"When was the last time you spoke to Byakuya?" Gin asked very directly to the commander.

Yamamoto stopped eating and put his utensils down. He looked at Gin without wavering. "I spoke with Kuchiki taichou the evening he disappeared."

Gin could not believe what he was hearing. His anger was slowly rising. "Why are you just telling me this? You may have been the last person to see him," Gin shouted at the commander. He tried to keep his voice down but his frustration started to rise. "Why did you wait 'til now to start looking for him?" Gin had to stop himself. He felt himself losing control. "What is it that you want me to do? Do you want me to finish your investigation or find Byakuya Kuchiki?"

There was a deafening silence for about a minute. They both took deep breath. Gin spoke.

"Did you know that Byakuya spoke with all the captains except me?"

"Yes. He came to me that evening. He told me that he went the all the captains except you. He told them about the investigation and that all divisions' inventory list for the past two years has already been pulled."

Gin thought '_Byakuya, what a stupid move. You showed your hand_.'

"He wanted them to know what was going on. But what they did not know is that this investigation has been going on for the past year. He gave me a file that night." Yamamoto produced a file and placed it on the table.

Gin picked up the file and started to read.

_Although the investigation continues to expand further than Serengeti, here is a list of names of persons of interest: _

_Sosuke Aizen_

_Kaname Tosen_

_Sajin Komamura_

_Sui-Feng_

_Shuhei Hisagi_

_Renji Abarai_

_Kira Izuru_

_Tetsuzaemon Iba_

_Momo Hinamori_

_Marechiyo Omaeda_

_Rukia Kuchiki_

_We will start interrogations after receipt of inventory list._

_-BK _

Gin was shocked to see the names on the list. His lieutenant and his close friends and Rukia?

"I have had them under surveillance since Byakuya gave me the list. Members of the Patrol Corps have been infiltrated into all 13 Division. The information that has been received has been valuable but has been at a standstill since the disappearance of Kuchiki taichou." The commander stopped to gather his thoughts. "Kuchiki taichou's grandmother would not let us declare him missing. She believes that he is out there and is coming home. With the influence the Kuchiki family has, the Central 46 never declared him missing. After three months," the commander sighed, that is why you are here."

Gin looked at the commander. His heart is sinking with every beat. "It has been almost 90 days," Gin voice felt small as he was coming to the realization that Byakuya could be dead, "ninety days, if he was hurt he would have gotten touch with you." Gin stopped as he tried to hold the tears back. He swallowed hard as he tried to compose himself. _'He would have gotten in touch with him, if he was hurt. He would not leave me without saying . . .' _Gin thought. "Commander before Byakuya left, did he tell you where he was going?"

The Commander cleared his throat. "He told me that he had a meeting with an informant. He was going to give him some information on this operation. He told me that he will speak with me on the next day. That was the last thing he said to me. And he did not tell where he was meeting this informant."

Gin thought that Byakuya must have not felt threaten because he went alone. He did not tell anyone where they were meeting. Gin thought started to come to fast as he tried to sort out this new information. He took the file and placed it in his bag. He was about to leave when Yamamoto spoke.

"Gin, I wanted you to meet your replacement. His name is Shusuke Amagai. He is from the Patrol Corp. He was recommended by Sui-Feng taichou. I was hoping that you can take him and introduce him to the third Division."

Gin was not feeling social at this time but he agreed to do this. With Amagai coming in, Gin knew the commander was serious about allowing him to resign his commission. After a few minutes, Amagai came in with his associate, Makoto Kibune. After introductions and small talk, the three men left to go to the third division. At his office, Gin called Kira for the introductions. Gin explained that because he was working on a final project for the commander, Amagai would be the acting taichou of third division. Gin explained that as soon he was through with the project, he would be resigning his commission. He also explained to Kira that he would remain the lieutenant unless he gives Amagai some reason to relieve him. He pulled Kira aside and explained that he had faith in him to do this. 'Don't let me down' he told Kira several times. After some instructions, Gin took a couple of boxes of personal items before he left. He told Amagai that he would be out of the Third Division's captain's house in a few weeks.

As Gin sat at his table, he pulled out the file which was the last thing Byakuya gave to the commander. He looked at the names on the list. He refused to believe that one of these people could have been responsible for the disappearance of Byakuya. Gin put the file down and started his packing. He was more determined now that before to leave the Gotei 13.

He kept trying to figure how Byakuya came up with those names. He knew that Byakuya never did anything unless he had evidence to back it up.

"You have a hidden file somewhere," Gin whispered as he packed the boxes with his personal items. He stopped suddenly as he came across a necklace. He took it outside of the box and held in his hand. He thought about how he got this necklace

_He and Byakuya's friendship had advanced to the point that they started to spend time in the human world. This time it was a weekend. They walked around Karakura town all day and had a romantic dinner that night. After much fun and sake, the platonic relationship crossed over to physical and emotional relationship. Gin remembered how beautiful Byakuya's body felt as he explored every inch of his body. The next morning, he woke with Byakuya smiling at him. He told him that he would always protect him. Byakuya smiled and said:_

Gin whispered, "The key to me lies underneath." Gin thought about his friend as he began to place the necklace around his neck. He slowly walked back to the table to the files. He was playing with the pendant as he started to remember what Yamamoto said.

'_Kuchiki taichou's grandmother would not let us declare him missing. She believes that he is out there and is coming home.'_

Gin stood and dress. He had to see Byakuya's grandmother. He had to ask her more questions. She may know more than she realize.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Another Chapter - Enjoy!

Gin sat with Byakuya's grandmother. They were in a room that would give them the most privacy.

"Did Byakuya tell were you where he was going that night?"

She looked at Gin and started to think.

"Please Kuchiki-san, what do you remember?"

"Gin, he told me that he was going to meet someone at the place." She looked at Gin as though he was not telling him everything.

"Where is this place? Is it a place he goes to often? Where is it?" Gin pleaded with her.

"It is a place outside of the Black Ridge gate; about five miles from the gate." Gin knew that the area she was talking about had been searched already.

"Is there any other place Byakuya would go outside of that gate?" Gin almost wanted to grab her and shake the answer out of her. "Is there any other place that he could go outside of the gate that you know of?"

-#-

Gin was running out of the Blue Stream Gate. With his flash step he had a stride that he could arrive to the area soon.

'_Go five miles from that gate. There is an isolated field. No one knows about it except Byakuya and me.'_

Gin ran until he was standing in the middle of a field. The only problem is there are two fields. He ran around to look and didn't see anything. He sent word to the commander that he got more information from Byakuya's Grandmother. He sent his location to the commander and he sent three squads to assist Gin. They searched until dark. Just as they were about to leave, one of the members of the search squad yelled, "We found something."

Gin ran over and stopped. In front of him on the ground was a haori. Gin heart dropped when he saw the Sixth Division insignia on it. Gin started to breathe heavily as he knelt to pick up the haori. He could not believe what he was seeing. He stood and started to walk forward. He saw Byakuya's katana. Near it he found the necklace. Gin fell to his knees and picked up the necklace. He looked at the necklace and closed his hand around it. He closed his eyes and waited for the next find.

"We found something," someone yelled out.

Gin jumped at the sound of the voice. He slowly got up and walked toward the group that had gathered in one spot. They parted for Gin to make his way through. On the ground was a badly decomposed shinigami; next to the body was the kenseikan Byakuya was known to wear. The body was partially buried in a make shift grave. He could not tell if it was Byakuya or not. Everything around suggested that it was him.

Shock from the scene must have taken over Gin because all he remembers was telling the group to notify the commander that they found a body. He knew that he had to go see Byakuya's grandmother and tell her that they may have found her grandson.

Gin slowly walked away carrying the haori, the katana, the kenseikan and the necklace. He did a flash step to the gate. But when he got to the gate, he stopped. He felt as though he was in another world. He was numb. As Kaiwan opened the gate for Gin, he walked through it without any acknowledgement to the gate keeper. He clutched the items as he walked in the direction to the Kuchiki manor. He was not aware of his surroundings; it was all a blur. Others passed him by as her continued to walk. His mind was blank and his emotions were raw. He tried his best to keep his eyes dry.

Gin stood on the steps of the Kuchiki manner as the door opened. The servant looked into Gins eyes and saw the item in his hands; it scared her. She screamed as she ran to get others. Gin walked in the home and down the hallway. Everyone was running and screaming as Gin made his way to the parlor where Byakuya's Grandmother was sitting. Gin came in and sat across from her. Her eyes started to water as Gin held out his hand. She reached out as Gin placed the necklace in her hand. The tears did not flow as she held the necklace. Gin could not react to her sorrow because he could believe that Byakuya was gone. He sat next to her as she held on to the necklace. She was in her stoic mode.

"Gin Ichimaru, you have kept your promise to me. You did bring him home to me. Now, you must find out how this happened."

Gin was shocked to hear her say that. His mind was still trying to wrap around Byakuya's body being found and she wants to find out who did this. She must have seen the shock in his eyes. Her eyes soften as she realized Gin was hurting. She grabbed his hand.

"You must go and grieve for him; then come back to me. I know that you are leaving the Gotei 13 and now in your heart you want to get away." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Place your things here in our manor and you leave and when you get your head together you come back to me."

"Kuchiki-san, I do not want to impose," Gin said as the gravity of the situation was slowly bringing him back to reality.

"I told you my grandson spoke highly of you." She reached out to the necklace he had around his neck. "He cared for you. He gave it to you on that weekend, didn't he?"

Gin was shocked. Byakuya told her everything about them. "I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to," Gin said as his words dropped.

She placed a hand on his. "You go. When you are ready, come back to me. We will talk about it later."

Gin stood and bowed to her. As he turned, he saw the house become active. Rukia and Renji were running into the home and others members of the Gotei 13 were arriving.

Gin walked to his home.

The next thing Gin remembered, he was waking up in his bed. He sat up and thought it was a dream but no matter how hard he tried, he knew that last night events were real. He dragged himself out of the bed and made some tea. As he sat at the table, it hit him. He picked the cup up and threw it across the room. He yelled out.

"Damn you Byakuya!" Gin yelled it at the top of his lungs. The tears started as he fell to the floor. Gin could not stop it. He could not stop it.

After the funeral, Gin sent his thing to the Kuchiki Manor and wrote his final report.

The body that was found could not be identified one hundred percent that it was Byakuya Kuchiki. Due to the items found near the body, and the time of the decomposition of the body matching the time Byakuya was missing; it was conclude that the Byakuya was officially dead.

Gin did not attend the funeral. He turned in his final report along with his haori to the commander. Before he left, the commander accepted his resignation of his commission but he did leave the door open for him to return.

Gin walked through the gate and went to the area that they found Byakuya. He looked at the area again and started to walk away.

"I promise you that I will be back and I will find out who murdered you."

_**My friend told me they smell continuation of the story. I told them we will see. I told them I will not complete the story until I am sure. Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Well here is a new chapter. Enjoy.

Gin roamed Rukongai for weeks. No matter how far he got from Serengeti, his heart still ached for Byakuya. Before he left, he sent word to Byakuya's grandmother that one day he would return. He was a former officer with the Gotei 13 and he did not have any fear roaming areas not on the map. He carried Shinso by his side so he was able to hunt and protect himself if he needed to. The only time he would allow himself to go into a deep sleep if he could find a hotel or find a room to rent. But he was afraid of the _deep sleep_ because Byakuya would come to him in his dreams. It was always the same dream.

_Byakuya is standing in the field with his back to Gin. Gin feels himself running to him. Byakuya slowly turns around and looks at Gin. He starts to talk to him._

"_Why didn't you come for me Gin?" he said._

_As Gin would grab his hand, he would slowly disappear._

Gin would always sit up in the bed, breathing hard and sweating. After a few seconds, he would fall back in the bed and realize he was dreaming.

He wanted to tell Byakuya that he did look for him. He wanted to tell him that the night he disappeared he felt him reach to him but did not follow through. He thought of the times he wanted to go to his office; to his home to find out where and why he was missing. Mostly, he wanted to tell him that he was sorry; he had failed to protect him as a friend and his lover.

While Gin would walk, he went over every detail that project. He kept a copy of all the files from the investigation. He has read them so much that he had it memorized. He memorized the mistakes he made and things he overlooked. He imagined how each person on that list would have attacked Byakuya that night. He imagined how Byakuya would have fought back. He could not see how it could happen.

Gin walked to a new town that he had not been to before. He knew that people move and when they settle in an area it usually takes a couple of years for a town to come up.

He knew the closer the town was to Serengeti, the more crime and prostitution but less hollows. The further away you were from Serengeti, you risk more hollow attacks but the people are more self sufficient.

As Gin was walking into the town, he ran into a group of children. They were talking about the test that they had to study for tomorrow.

"Hajime said we will get a cookie for a pass and another cookie for a 'very good'. I'm gonna get two cookies tomorrow," one of the boys said as the group passed Gin.

"Well, I am going to run home and start studying now," one of the girls said.

All the children started to run toward the town. Gin continued to walk until he reached the town. It was late so he was looking for a room to rent for the night. He continued until he came to home that had rooms for rent.

He walked in the door and knocked. The woman came to the door. Gin explained that he was looking for a room for a few days. She looked Gin up and down. She then saw his katana on his back.

"What you use that thing for?" the woman asked.

"I use it for protection," Gin said as he tried to keep his answers short.

"What are you, one of those Shinigami or something?"

Gin smiled and said 'yeah'. Gin reassured the landlord that he would not cause any trouble. He produced the money up front. She let him in the house and showed him the room. He looked and noticed that it was a nice room with a private bath. He asked if there was a store or a place he could get some food.

"There is an eatery down the street. He cooks what he has. His son usually makes tea and deserts.

Gin lay in the bed and started to read the file again. He read until he dosed off to sleep. He had a dream about Byakuya.

They both were in bed. Gin held Byakuya in his arms. Gin opened his eyes and stared at his lover. Suddenly Byakuya's opened and he said, "Why didn't you come for me, Gin?"

Gin sat up breathing hard. He was sweating. He jumped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Gin, I just wanted to know if you are going to get something to eat because I would like for you to bring back some wood back."

Gin shook his head to wake up further and told her yes and he would be going out soon. Gin got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face.

"Byakuya, I am so sorry," he thought as he got dressed, he thought that he had to stop beating on himself. He hid the file under a floor board. He strapped Shinso to his back and walked out the room.

Gin walked down the street to the wood shop. He asked for the owner.

"Are you Isamu?" Gin asked.

The man in the shop looked at Gin and gave a slight smile and answered, "I am."

"Azumi sent me to pick up some fire wood."

Isamu looked at Gin as he showed him where the pile of wood was. He saw his katana as Gin started to pile the wood. "What is its name?"

"What are you talking about?" Gin asked as he dropped the pile the wood he was stacking. He felt a sword near his ear.

"You are Gin Ichimaru," Isamu said as he kept Gin at bay.

Gin slowly stood up. "I do not want to start anything. What makes you think that I am Gin Ichimaru?" Gin started to back away as his hand began to reach for his katana.

"Don't do it. All want to know is, why are you here?" Isamu stance never wavered.

Gin looked at him and knew he was skilled and disciplined. His stance was one he recognized. "You're a shinigami. What division were you with?"

Isamu stance did not waiver but did answer. "I started with the Thirteenth Division. I trained and moved to the Patrol Corps." Isamu waited for Gin next move.

Gin relaxed a little and then smiled. "Ukitake taichou," Gin relaxed a little more because Isamu recognized the name. "He is a good man."

Isamu smiled as he relaxed more. "He is still there. I left before you graduated. I heard good things about you. What's your story?"

Gin proceeded to tell him. "After graduation, I went to the Fifth Division, worked my way to captain of Third Division."

All of sudden Isamu lowered his sword and bowed to Gin. "I am so sorry taichou. I didn't mean to,"

Gin cut him off. "I resigned my commission a few months ago; just wandering throughout the country. No place to call home." Gin walked over and shook Isamu hand. Gin didn't let go but pulled him close enough to him to whisper in his ear. "I am still part of the Gotei 13. Don't do that again." Gin smile and let go of his hand.

The two men started to gather wood for Azumi as they chatted. They walked to the house talking about the Gotei 13. Isamu gave Gin some history of the units and Gin updated Isamu. They made their way to the restaurant which was more like a diner. They sat at a table where Isamu nodded to the owner.

"The usual?" the man behind the counter asked.

Isamu looked at Gin and told him that it's okay. The usual is really good.

They sat at a table and continued to talk.

"He's with you?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, we are on the same squad," Isamu said. "Kunio is a good man. He and his wife are the ones that keep me sane."

"Is she," Gin started to ask as Kunio yelled to the kitchen.

"Hajime!" Kunio yelled, "Two usual for Isamu and his friend."

They heard someone yell back okay. Gin laughed as he thought he recognized the voice. He quickly shook it from his mind.

Isamu answered Gin question. He told Gin that he, Kunio and Nori, Kunio's partner, are part of the Patrol Corps. He was about to tell him why they were here when Nori came out with their tea.

"Hello, Isamu, how are you?" Nori asked as she placed the tea and cups on the table. "Do you want something stronger?"

"Maybe later," Isamu said as Nori looked at Gin. "Nori, this is . . ."

Nori cut him off. "Gin Ichimaru," she said as she bowed to him. "Hajime will be out with your food soon." She left the two to talk.

Gin sat there in disbelief that he was known all the way out here.

"Gin, your accomplishment at the academy is legendary. Ukitake taichou spoke very highly of you and Kaien Shiba was jealous of you," Isamu chuckled. He started to share some of his stories of the three of them in the Thirteenth Division.

Moments later Nori and Hajime came out with their plates. Nori placed Gin's plate in front of him then Hajime place Isamu's plate in front of him. He then gave him a hug and whispered in his ear.

As Gin watched them as his breath left his body.

"Byakuya"


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_Here is another chapter. This chapter and the next chapter are the hardest one. Thanks for you for patience. Happy Holidays _

Gin stared at Hajime as though he had seen a ghost.

"Byakuya?" Hajime asked Gin.

Gin continued to stare as his eyes were locked on Hajime. He could not believe how much he looked like Byakuya. He sounded like him; his voice, tone and rhythm. He eyes were the same color as Byakuya and his mouth, his smile was the same. Gin heard his name being called.

"Gin," Isamu said. "Gin, Gin."

Gin quickly snapped out of his fascination with Hajime and looked at Isamu.

"This is my godson Hajime. He is staying with Nori and Kunio for a while." Isamu noticed that Hajime was looking at Gin with a very big smile. They stared at each other like two lovers who have just found each other.

"Hajime, I want to introduce to you, Gin Ichimaru," Isamu said as he watch Gin stand and reach for Hajime's hand.

Gin held Hajime's hand as he looked at him closely. Hajime's hair was about ear length and he had a scare on his left temple.

"It's nice to meet you, Gin Ichimaru," Hajime said as he started to blush. They continued to smile at each other.

Everyone watched the two smiling at each other. Nori cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hajime, let's go before their food gets cold. You have to go and rest." Nori grabbed Hajime's arm and tried to pull him away. "You know you have a busy day tomorrow. The children are taking a test in the morning and Azumi will be here early to help us with the cookies."

"Okay, Nori," Hajime said as he walked away. He turned back to Gin and gave him a shy smile. "Are you coming for breakfast in the morning?"

"Are you inviting me to breakfast?" Gin said as he smiled back.

"Yeah, I am making my special." Hajime waited and hoped he would say yes.

"I would be honored to have breakfast with you. What time should I be here?"

"Sunrise. I'll be waiting on you." Hajime bowed and left with Nori.

Kunio and Isamu both placed their finger in front of their mouths to tell Gin not to say anything. Isamu leaned over to Gin and whispered.

"Hajime can hear everything we say. We will talk later outside."

The three men talked as they ate there meal. They laughed and singed into the late night. Kunio went behind the bar and brought out two bottles of sake and some cups. The men got up and started to go outside.

"Hajime should be asleep," Kunio yelled out.

"I'm asleep," Hajime called back.

The men laughed and walked outside. They walked to a field not far from the diner and started a fire. They started to drink when Isamu asked Gin the question.

"Why did you call him Byakuya?" Isamu asked Gin.

"He looks a lot like Byakuya Kuchiki. He was a captain," Gin's voice drifted off as he stared at his cup.

Isamu and Kunio looked at each other because they figured that it was a touchy subject for Gin but he continued.

"We made captain together. We were good friends also."

Isamu asked Gin some questions. "Was he one of the Kuchiki from Ginrei Kuchiki?"

"Yeah, Byakuya was his grandson," Gin said. The two men noticed that tears started to form in Gin eyes. They decided to change the subject.

"Well, we can't keep you out to late because Hajime will be expecting you for breakfast," Kunio said as he drank the last of his sake.

"Well, why don't you tell me what is Hajime's story? I don't want to say anything stupid in the morning." Gin waited for the answer.

"Hajime is very special to us here. He has taken a very keen interest in the children. He helps them with their studies and penmanship. He has an arrangement with the teacher to tell him when they would have a test. Hajime will give a cookie to the students for every good grade they make; every test they pass. The children's grades have gone up greatly."

"Is he well?" Gin asked, "Because you guys made him go to bed."

Isamu looked at his empty cup then looked at Gin. "Hajime has seizures. When he has these seizures, it attacks all of his motor function. His mind is going fast but his motor skills are slow. It usually takes two days for him to completely recover." Isamu took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "He had an attack about three days ago. It has been a while since he has had one, so when he had this one," Isamu turned and looked at Gin, "it caught us off guard."

"That is why he can't be left alone. We are all afraid that he may fall and hit his head or something," Kunio said as he stood and drank the last of his sake.

The other men got up also and finished up their sake. Gin yawned and said that he needed to turn in now because he had an early breakfast in the morning. Kunio and Isamu bowed to Gin and he returned the bow.

As he walked away, Kunio and Isamu looked at him.

"What do you think?" Kunio asked. "Can he be trusted?"

Isamu smiled. "We just have to make sure Hajime is protected."

Kunio and Isamu went their separate ways. As Kunio walked to his home he felt a set of eyes on him.

"Hajime, have you been up all this time?" He said as he stood in his doorway.

"No. I am asleep." Hajime yelled back at Kunio. He heard Hajime laughing.

"Alright, you better get some sleep. Gin has gone to rest because he will be here early for breakfast," Kunio said as he walked up to Hajime's room. He saw him sitting at the window looking out. "Why are you up?" Kunio said as he walked in the room and gave Hajime a kiss on his forehead. He led Hajime to bed and placed the covers over him. "Get some rest because you have a long day tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yes sir, Good night." Hajime smile and turned over.

Kunio walked to his room. He sat on the bed where Nori was laying down. She sat up and looked at her husband.

"What do you think?"

"We need to find out why he is here and what his intention is." Kunio grabbed Nori's hand. "But mostly, Hajime will be protected."

#-#

Gin sat in his bed going over the files again. He stopped and looked at the ceiling and thought about Hajime. He thought about how much he and Byakuya could pass for twins. He thought how he hoped that he would not pass his feeling for Byakuya over to Hajime. Then he thought that it was too soon for that. He laughed at himself but for some strange reason, he felt himself connect to Hajime. He realized that he felt the same way about Byakuya when he first saw Byakuya.

He placed the file back in his hiding place. He got in the bed and closed his eyes.

For the first time since Byakuya's death, he slept through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Here is another chapter. Hope all of you are having a great holiday. I may not get another chapter in before the new year. Enjoys your holidays and thanks for your support_

Over the next couple of months, Gin and Hajime became good friends. Gin decided to stay in the town because the dreams that he had about Byakuya seemed to have faded. He stilled loved Byakuya but with Hajime, he felt as though the things he wanted or should have said to Byakuya, he could say to him.

Gin worked in the wood shop with Isamu and also did time in the diner with Nori and Kunio. When they had time off, Gin would take Hajime to a spot they found and have a picnic. They would talk for hours. Gin would talk about his past and Hajime would talk about his life in this town. As they would talk, Gin noticed that Hajime never talked about his childhood or his past. Gin felt as though Hajime's life started with this town. He never pushed him because of his seizures but his curiosity was starting to peek about Hajime.

Gin worked and saved enough to get a small place of his own. Hajime would come and have dinner with him and at times would just talk with him. Their relationship had not gone pass the friendship stage. Gin found himself falling in love with Hajime but he was not sure if it was Hajime or the image of Byakuya he was falling in love with.

One evening after Gin walked Hajime home; Isamu greeted him on his front steps.

"You are waiting on me?" Gin said as he slowly walked to his door and invited Isamu in. "Is there anything wrong?" Gin's curiosity was peaked as he looked at Isamu.

"Gin, I know that you and Hajime are getting close. No, I take that back." Isamu took a deep breath and continued to speak. "Hajime is falling in love with you. As you can see that I am very much protective over him. I, as his guardian, want him to be happy. But as much as I like you, I will strike you down you break his heart."

Gin looked at Isamu and smiled. "I will not break his heart. I can't let him fall in love with me." Gin sat at his table and placed his head in his hands. "It's true, I am falling for Hajime but I can't do it. I will not allow myself to fall in love. Not until," Gin stopped. He felt his voice start to shake.

After a moment of silence Isamu spoke.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"I have to. I can't move forward until," he paused, "until I find out whom," Gin stopped. He looked at Isamu as the tears started to form.

"Now it is all clear. You don't want to fall in love with Hajime because you were in love with Byakuya; still in love with him." Isamu looked at Gin.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Gin got up and got a bottle of sake and two cups. He poured them both a cup. Gin sat down and looked at his cup.

"You know, Hajime told me that I had to leave. He said that for me to fall in love with him I would have to come to term with Byakuya's death and that I could not do that as long as I stayed here. He said that he wanted me to fall in love with him; not Byakuya's Ghost." Gin laughed as he thought about his conversation with Hajime.

Isamu laughed and looked at his cup. He picked it up and swallowed his drink. "When are you leaving, Gin?"

"In a few days. I am getting things together but I am coming back."

Isamu got up and decided to leave. "Well, I am going home now. I appreciate what you have done for Hajime. We will take very good care of him but do keep your promise; whatever it was to him." Isamu bowed to Gin and left the house. Gin watched Isamu walked down the road until he disappeared.

Gin got up and went to his bedroom. He pulled out the file and looked at the wrinkled pages. It had been some time since he read the file. He slowly opened it and took a deep breath. He began to read the pages that he had memorized. As he read, his eyes grew tired and slowly closed. He drifted into to a deep sleep.

_The dream started as usual with Byakuya standing ahead of Gin. Gin was trying to run up to him. This time before Byakuya disappeared, he said to Gin, "Pay attention!" _

_Gin stopped because he knew that Byakuya would disappear when he reached out to him. _

Gin sat up in the bed. He thought about the dream. _'It was different,'_ he whispered to himself. 'What are you trying to tell me now?' Gin lay down and tried to fall asleep.

A few days later, Gin was in the diner with Shinso and a backpack. He told Hajime that he would come back to him. He placed his most prized possession around Hajime's neck; the necklace Byakuya gave him. Hajime smiled and hugged Gin. He told Gin that he would hold it until he returned but not to be gone too long or he would come and find him.

A couple of weeks passed before Gin arrived close to Serengeti. He had sent word to Byakuya's Grandmother that he would like to meet with her privately. He stood in the area, outside of the Blue Stream Gate. The area where the body was found. Gin stood next to the grave and stared at the spot. He thought about the last dream he had.

'Pay attention,' Byakuya said. What did he mean? Gin thought as he stared at the spot. Then he slowly looked around. The spot still had not filled in but had over grown with weed. Gin cleared it away but as he cleared it he saw something. He continued to clear the area and that was when he saw it; another spot was there.

"Another body had been buried next to," Gin whispered as he dug in the spot. He saw a tekkou; one like Byakuya wore.

Gin picked it up and looked at it. "I need to get the official autopsy report from Byakuya's Grandmother and read it. If what he found checks out, two persons were murdered that night. He decided not to tell anyone about his find.

As he was putting away the tekkou, he received word from Byakuya's Grandmother. She was at the summer home which was one of Byakuya's favorite spots. Gin was glad that he did not have to go into Serengeti to meet with her. He did a flash step to the summer home.

When he arrived, the staff informed him that Kuchiki-san was expecting him but wanted him to rest before their meeting. Gin was glad because he was tired and knew that when he spoke with her, he wanted to well rested.

Later in the evening, Gin entered the room where the elder stateswoman was seated. In the room he saw a shrine dedicated to Byakuya. The kenseikan and also had Senbonzakura lay in the shrine. Gin bowed to her and sat down.

"It is good to see you Gin. You look well." Gin noticed that she looked sad and tired.

"It is good to see you Kuchiki-san." Gin smiled. "You told me when I was ready," he paused. He took a deep breath and continued to speak. "You said that when I was ready to find out what happened to Byakuya, I was to come back to you. Well, here I am and I am ready."

He waited for her to respond. He watched her staring at him.

"If you don't want me to do this, I will honor your wish but I want to find his killer so that I can have some peace and Byakuya can rest in peace."

Suddenly, Gin saw her smile. Her eyes seemed, in an instant, to come to life.

"Thank you, thank you Gin. You do not know how I prayed and how I waited for you to return; waited for you to find Byakuya."

Gin looked as she went to a locked desk and produce a file. She sat and handed it to Gin. In the file Gin saw the official autopsy file prepared by Unohana. She insisted Gin read the file. As Gin read the file, she watched him. When he finished, he looked at her.

"You read the file as I have done many times. I have read it so much that I have it memorized. No matter how many times I read it, that body they found, was not my grandson."

Gin was shocked to hear her say that. He looked at her and she knew that he believed her. "What makes you think that?"

"Senbonzakura told me. He said that he is watching over his spirit and memories in their world. He is alive."

"How could Senbonzakura speak to you? My zanpakuto only speaks to me." Gin was shocked by what she just said.

"You do not know who Senbonzakura is? Who his spirit is? Well, I do and I believe him."

She stared at Gin with her gray steel eyes. He stared at her and thought she could be right. Then his thoughts went to Hajime and the town; Isamu, Kunio and Nori. What if Hajime is Byakuya? What if. . .

Gin stopped his thoughts. He looked at her and asked, "What other proof do you have to support your theory that Byakuya is not dead?"

"You read the report. It was not Byakuya in that shallow grave. It was not Byakuya in this report." She noticed that her voice got loud. She lowered her voice. "I am telling you this because my grandson loves you. He was going to tell you this but," her voice trailed off.

Gin moved closer to her so that he could hear her.

"He was going to tell you that he was choosing you. He was choosing you because," she stopped as one of her staff came to the door. She motioned him in and he came to her and whispered in her ear. He left.

"Gin, I asked the commander to set a meeting with you. I am asking him to allow to be the Sixth division captain since we have not had a replacement yet and you are the most qualified for now. Besides, the commander wants you to continue the investigation Byakuya was working on. He will update you on the status of the investigation. You are to meet with him in the morning. Now you must retire for the evening. There are papers for you to study. I myself have grown tired. We will continue our discussion in the morning." The staff assisted Byakuya-san grandmother out of the room.

A few minutes later, two staff members walked Gin to his room. When they opened the door, a box of files was on a desk. Gin walked in and sat on the desk. He thought about what Byakuya's grandmother said. She said that Byakuya loves me. She truly believes Byakuya is alive and she knows why she knows. She was going to tell him something; something that Byakuya would have only told her. Gin thought she had one part of the proof. The more he thought about Hajime, the more he believed that he was Byakuya. He knew that for now Hajime was safe and that was a secret he would keep for now. A killer thinks he or she has gotten away with murder; but Gin vowed that he would find him or her. Yes, as far as he was concerned, that person was a dead man or woman. Gin smiled.

Gin decided to go to bed and read the files tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Happy New Year! I hope all of you had a nice holiday. Well, I had to get over a block and start up writing again. So let's get started._

_-#-_

The field was covered with cherry blossom trees as far as the eye could see. Senbonzakura walked around the field until he came across the sleeping spirit of his master. His master's body was dressed in a white gown partially covered with cherry blossom. Senbonzakura sat next to him and placed a hand on the side of his face. The rapid eye movement let Senbonzakura know that his master was searching; searching for his body.

"I will be here to protect you until you unite with your body. I will always be there for you. I will always watch over you."

Senbonzakura sat as the breezed began to pick up and swirls of cherry blossom began to move about.

-#-

Hajime was working in the kitchen. He was talking with Nori as he was washing dishes and cleaning up the area from the evening crowd. They were talking about the children being out for holiday when suddenly, Nori heard a plate break. She turned and ran to see Hajime on the ground. His eyes were rolled back and his body was ridged and jerking. Kunio came running in the kitchen where he saw Nori trying to talk with Hajime as she held his hand. Kunio picked Hajime up from the floor and carried him to his bed. Nori followed them with a damp cloth and medicine. She poured the medicine on the damp cloth then placed it on his forehead. Hajime's body slowly began to relax as he began to inhale the hint of lavender that was mixed with the medicine.

"Go. You know what comes next," Nori said as she looked at Kunio. Kunio looked at Nori and Hajime as he took his katana and quickly left the room. He did a flash step to where he met with Isamu.

The two shinigami stood side by side as a couple of hollows started to run toward them.

-#-

Gin was sitting in front of the commander as they ate lunch. Gin had the Sixth Division's haori next to him.

"So, you want me to take Byakuya Kuchiki's place at his division. I know his grandmother had something to do with this but what is it that I am supposed to do?"

"Gin, Byakuya's grandmother evidently trusts you enough to take this position temporarily. I agreed with her because this is the only way you can do your investigation into finding out who murdered Byakuya Kuchiki." Commander spoke to Gin more as an equal than a subordinate. He knew that Gin was here only for one thing.

"Does Renji know that I am coming?" Gin asked as began to stand.

"He knows that a replacement is coming but he doesn't know it's you."

Gin smiled as he put his arms through the sleeves of the haori. As he straightens the haori on his body, he thought about how many times he went through this routine. He straighten his katana and started to walk out the office.

"Gin, after the captains' meeting tomorrow, I want to meet with you privately. Not only do I want to get your take or feel of things in the Gotei 13 but to go over the list of names from the file. The commander stared at Gin until he got an acknowledgement.

Gin smiled as he left the office.

-#-

Gin stood outside the door of the Sixth Division. He paced back and forth debating if he wanted to do this. He placed his hand on the door.

"I'm only doing this for you, Byakuya," Gin thought to himself, "just for you." Gin pushed the door and enters into the building. The door slammed shut. It got the attention of the three shinigami: Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Lieutenant Izuru Kira and Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ichimarau taichou," Kira shouted, "you have returned." The three friends stood and bowed to Gin because they noticed Gin was wear a captain's haori.

Gin watched the friends and smiled. "I am only here for a short while, you know, to help out. I am the acting captain of the Sixth Division."

All of the friend's eyes widen with disbelief as they heard the news. Renji and Rukia's mouth fell open. The silence was going into its second minute when Gin spoke.

"Rukia, I need for you to go to your Division. Kira, I need for you to go to your division and Abarai, I need to speak with you." Gin started to walk to the office when Kira spoke.

"Ichimarau taichou," Kira said with his voice slightly shaking, "I have been assigned to the Sixth Division to assist Renji, I mean Abarai fukutaichou."

Gin turned and looked at the two of them. "What?"

"Umm, Amagai taichou told me that he asked the commander to let me work with Abarai fukutaichou because of the death of Kuchiki taichou. You know, to help maintain the Division."

Gin turned around and looked at Kira. Since Kira was his lieutenant when he was captain of the Third Division, he could start his investigation with the help from Kira. Gin smiled and turned and continued to walk into the office. "Kira, come with me. I need to speak with you NOW!"

Kira followed Gin into the captain's office. "Abarai," Gin yelled out, "don't go far. I still need to speak with you."

Gin walked into the Sixth Division's office; Byakuya's office. He remembered how he would stand at the door watching Byakuya writing on papers, writing in journals; just writing. He took a deep breath and continued to walk to the desk.

He turned and stared at Kira. "Tell me again, why are you here?"

Kira became nervous but he knew that his captain was serious about his question.

"I," Kira voice started to shake. He steadied himself and spoke again. "As I stated earlier, I have been assigned to the Sixth Division to help Abarai fukutaichou. Amagai taichou said that it was cleared by the commander."

Gin folded his arms and leaned on the desk. He stared at Kira. "So, this was cleared by the commander." Gin thought about his meeting with the commander. He never mentioned about Kira moving to the Sixth Division. "Kira, you said Amagai taichou sent you here. What did he say exactly? And I mean exactly." Gin knew that Kira would be able to remember it verbatim.

Kira looked at Gin. He slowly closed his eyes so that he could remember the words exactly. Kira knew that when his captain asked him to do something exactly, he means it. He began to speak.

"He said, 'Since Byakuya is dead, I asked the commander to reassign you to the Sixth Division to work with Abarai fukutaichou.' That is exactly what he said."

Gin smiled. "Now, you can bring Abarai in."

Kira bowed and left the room. As Gin waited, he thought about what Kira said.

'_He said Byakuya; Not Kuchiki taichou.'_ Gin placed that thought to the back of his mind as Kira and Renjiwalked into the office.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_Here is another chapter. Slowly getting my focus back. Enjoy! _

Gin continued to place his signature on the stack of papers as Renji brought more for him to sign. Gin thought about how this is the one of the things he did not miss when he left the Gotei 13.

"Renji, before your captain died," Gin remembered he had to choose his words carefully with Renji, "was he working on any 'special projects'?" Gin watched Renji's reactions. He knew that Renji respected Byakuya and he was afraid of him also.

Renji was very hesitant to speak. He looked at Gin as if he had said something negative about Byakuya. Gin did not back down. He continued to stare at Renji.

"Kuchiki taichou," he paused, "it was rumored that he was working on something for the commander." Renji started to leave when he stopped. "Ichimarau taichou, word is that my captain died because he was getting to close to finding out who was involved in the black market here. Do you think, sir that someone would actually kill my captain for the information that he knew?"

"Renji, is that what you think? Do you actually think someone would kill Kuchiki taichou over information that he knew?" Gin sat back in his chair and stared at Renji. "Renji I'm not here to solve the case or bring up bad memories for you. I am here just to help out. If you have any information," Gin stopped because he could see that Renji was obviously upset. He had balled his fists and started to say something but he stopped. "Would Kuchiki taichou keep any hidden records here in the office?"

"If he were to keep any records here it would be in his private office there." Renji pointed room with the closed-door. Gin recognize to door. That door and led to a room that all captains had in their divisions to have privacy or if they had to work late they would how a place to sleep. I "I guess the room is now yours since you are the captain now. Renji slowly walked out the office and closed the door behind him.

Gin slowly rose from the desk and walked toward the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door. As he stepped into the room, his thoughts went back to the first time he entered this room with Byakuya. Gin stared at the bed and remember the night that they both were just laying there, staring at the ceiling. That night was special to Gin because, that was the first night they spent the night together. They did not make love; they just held each other and talked. Gin walked around the room until he came across a locked cabinet. He pulled on the drawer but could not get it open. He knew if he tried to force it open, Renji would come into the room; so he decided to stop. Since he knew it was locked, he knew that he could come back later. He slowly walked out of the room and sat back at his desk, picked up his pen and started to sign the papers again.

-#-

Later that evening, Gin sat in the room with Byakuya's grandma. They both sat quietly as they sipped their tea. When he sat with her, he always felt that she knew more than what she was telling him; giving only bits and pieces. She placed the teacup on the saucer and cleared her throat.

"May I ask you a question, Kuchiki-san?"

She nodded.

"You told me that the body they found was not Byakuya. You stated it more as a fact, not as a person who's grieving. Is there something that you want to tell me?" Gin sat closer to the Byakuya's grandmother. "I feel as though you are keeping something from me. What are you hiding from me?"

Her stoic gaze softened. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know the person they found in the shallow grave was not him. You see, that night," she said as the tears fell from her eyes, "he found out some news that he was going to tell you, but as always he had to take care of some business."

'_He had something to tell me'_, Gin thought to himself. "What was he going to tell me? Please tell me. Please tell me. I am tired of playing the guessing game. How do you know it was not Byakuya?"

She reached for Gin's hands. He placed his hands in hers. She stared straight into his eyes.

"He was going to tell you that he was pregnant. You see, in the autopsy report, the body they found was not pregnant."

Gin felt his heart drop in his chest. He stared at her in disbelief.

"He was going to tell you that wanted to go with you. He was going to tell you that he was going to leave it all behind for you. For once, he was happy."

"Why did you not tell me this before?"Gin's shock slowly began to change to anger. All he could remember was seeing Byakuya smiling face. The face he always gave him when he had a secret. Then he thought about 'the pride' thing. That was something that he and his grandmother shared.

"If he had told you, would you have left the Gotei 13? Would you have left him?"

"He had another lover; was he the father of his baby?"

Byakuya's grandmother looked at Gin. She looked at him as though he had insulted her. She suddenly realized that he and her grandson had no secrets between them. He knew about the other lover.

"Did he ever tell you his name?" Gin asked.

"No, he never told me his name, but he told me your name. He told me all about you and how you were the one for him. I knew others would not believe me but I knew you would believe me that the body they found was not him." She leaned back in the chair and gave a slight yawn. "I'm growing tired. I am going to retire now, we will continue this conversation another time," she said as she signaled for the maid to assist her.

"Kuchiki-san, may I search Byakuya's room again?"

A slight smile came to her face as she nodded yes as the maid assisted her out of the room.

Gin watch as she left the room. He got up from the chair and walked to the section of the estate that belonged to Byakuya.

As he stood outside of the room, his mind went to Byakuya and the pregnancy. _"Why, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that we were going to have a child?"_ Then his mind went to Hajime. He slowly tried to convince himself that Hajime was not Byakuya. They would have said something to him if he was ever pregnant. Gin slowly walked around the room looking for any clues that he may have missed before. As he walked around the room, the floor was making that squeaking sound in that same spot. He remembered because it always annoyed him as he walked around. As he looked for more clues, the more annoying the sound became.

Gin decided to see why that floorboard was loose. He got down on his knees and removed the rug that covered that floorboard. He found it and removed it. Underneath the board, he found a box. In the box was a journal. He sat on the floor and opened the journal. To his dismay, this is what he was looking for; Byakuya's hidden information.

Gin replaced the board and made sure it was covered. He wanted to make sure that the room looked exactly the way he found it. He hid the journal under his sleeve as he left the room. He walked back to the Sixth division and went to the private room that was next to the office.

He sat in a corner and placed his knees to his chest he wrapped his arms around his knees and hid his face. He started to cry softly. He began to think how frightened Byakuya must've been that night.

"That was what I felt that night. You were alone and afraid. Why didn't you call for me?" Gin whispered between sobs.

As he later got himself together, he began to read the journal. He read how Byakuya noticed that he was getting morning sickness and how he could not keep down his favorite food. He read how happy he was about the pregnancy but worried that Gin would reject because he may not believe that the child was his. He also read he was going to make a break from 'him'. "Who was 'him', Byakuya? Gin thought how Byakuya and his grandmother leave things out. He smiled to himself.

He then began to read about his notes from the investigation. He read that Byakuya had narrowed the list down further to three name and their lieutenants: Aizen, Tonsen and Amagai.

Gin was surprised by the third name on the list. Amagai was not even part of the Gotei 13 before his death. Gin stared at the page for a long time before he blinked.

"Why him? Why is he on the list?" Gin said as he looked at the list. Then his gaze went over to the locked cabinet. He got off the floor, placed a journal on the bed and went to the cabinet. He pulled and jerked on the drawer trying to force it open. He looked at the lock it. It had its special lock and it required no ordinary key. As he stared at the lock, could not think what type of key it was but it felt familiar to him; like he has seen it before.

After staring at it for a few minutes, he decided to stay in the room for the night and read the journal again.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Thanks to all of you for your support. Here's another chapter_

Isamu raced back to the town. As he got deeper in the woods, he broke into a flash step. He knew that the guards that were coming to his town were as fast as him but at least he knew where he was going.

He knew why they were on their way to his town. They were looking for Byakuya Kuchiki. And if they were to look at Hajime, they would take him away but by whom he tried to figure out. He raced until he got to the diner.

"Where's Hajime?" Isamu yelled as he caught his breath. Nori came out of the kitchen as Kunio looked at Isamu.

"What is going on out here?" Nori said with a smile on her face. It quickly changed as he saw the expression on both Isamu and Kunio's face. "It's time isn't it."

"Yes, it is," a voice came from behind them.

The three friends turned in the direction of the voice. There stood two guard and a man servant. The man servant assisted an elderly woman. The three looked surprised as they recognized the elderly woman.

"Please, don't stand there and look so shocked, Isamu, Kunio and dear sweet Nori." The man servant escorted the elderly woman to a table to sit down. "This is a diner right, so I would like to dine." The elderly woman gave a sly smile. "Please, may I have a cup of tea?"

"Yes you may. I am sorry. No one called me. Please forgive me. I will prepare your tea." Hajime smiled and bowed to the guest. He left the room for the kitchen.

Isamu walked over to the table and bowed. He sat at the table with the elderly woman.

"It has been a long time since we spoke Tanaka taichou, or should I say, Rin Kuchiki." Isamu asked as Kunio and Nori joined them at the table. "How did you find us? Was it information from Gin Ichimarau?"

Rin smiled as she was careful of the words she was going to speak. "Gin loves my grandson, Byakuya. I knew that he was not dead. I also knew that if anyone would find him, it would be Gin. As far as information on locating all of you," she smiled harder, "when have I ever had to use others to locate anyone?"

Before Isamu could respond, Hajime came out with the tea. He was setting the tea on the table when Rin eyed the pendant on the chain around his neck.

"That is a beautiful pendant. Where did you get it?"

Hajime grabbed the pendant in his hand and started to rub it. A smile came across his face. "A very good friend gave it to me. Someone he loved gave it to him. One day he is coming back and will fall in love with me."

As Hajime rubbed the pendant, Isamu figured out how Rin was able to find 'him'. Hajime finished placing the cups and the teapot on the table.

Hajime had left the room before Isamu spoke.

"The pendant?"

"I knew that when Byakuya gave that pendant to Gin, he would not give it to anyone except his true love: Byakuya." Rin smiled as she looked at the friends.

"You knew that pendant had Byakuya's spiritual energy attached to it. You knew that if he gave it to anyone, it would be someone he trusted. Gin was the one he trusted his heart to. Gin stated many times that he trusted Byakuya. So, that means Gin believes Hajime is Byakuya." Suddenly Isamu realized how much danger Hajime/Byakuya was in. Someone did try to kill him.

He looked at Kunio and Nori. He nodded at Nori to go to Hajime. She left the table and went into the kitchen. She saw Hajime washing dishes. She walked over and pick up a rag to dry as he washed. Nori noticed that his hands were shaking. She placed her hands on his hands and smiled.

"All is well."

Since Nori went to kitchen with Hajime, Isamu began to speak candid with Rin Kuchiki.

_He remembered how he met his former captain. Rin Tanaka was one of the best officers of the Covert Operations. She was one of the original officers that help form the Covert Ops. By being in her position, she picked the members of her team. Her criteria: one was that you had to smart and loyal to her. She found three members; Isamu, Kunio and his wife Nori. They were the best team in the organization. They were able to bring down some of the most notorious gangs in Seireitei. Years later, Rin met an officer named Gineri Kuchiki. It was his second marriage and her first. Although he had children from his previous marriage, they had a son name Sojun. He in turned married and had a son, Byakuya. Her grandson was her life. And he still is. The bond between the two is very strong._

"Isamu," Rin voice brought Isamu back to their conversation. " Imagine my surprise when I found out who the caregivers were. My team." Rin slid a piece of paper in front of him. He picked it up and read an address. "I have no reason to upset Byakuya at this time. He did not recognize me so I am to assume that he is not well."

"He has seizures. When he has them, he is bed ridden for days. Thank you for not upsetting him." Isamu said as he held on to the paper. "He is being well cared for as you can see."

"You need to bring him to this address. It is an estate that was one of his favorites. I charge you with this. Also, you will need to get in touch with Gin. He will be in charge of the investigation that Byakuya was working on. If he is able to solve it, he will find the ones who were responsible for trying to kill him." She finished her tea and called for Hajime.

He entered the room as Rin motioned him to sit near him. Hajime was hesitant but he sat next to her. They spoke about the things he does in the kitchen and how he help the children with their studies. As Hajime continued to speak to the woman the more comfortable he became. He smiled as the woman handed him money to help in the supplies for the cookies. After they spoke, he cleaned the table and offered to prepare a meal. Rin only agreed if they all would join her and her staff for dinner.

At the dinner everyone seemed more relaxed. They talked about life in the area and also about Hajime's love life. He spoke of Gin and how he left to go back and put to rest his deceased lover so that he come and fall in love with him.

"Do you love him?" Rin asked. She looked into his eyes because she noticed how Byakuya's eyes would light up when he spoke of Gin.

"Yes, I love him a lot." Hajime said as he grabbed the pendant. "He promised he would come back. I am giving some time but he has to hurry. If I don't hear from him soon, I may have to go get him." Hajime laughed at his statement.

"Keep it safe. He gave it to you for a reason." Rin reached out and grabbed Hajime's hand. He smiled at Rin.

They finished their meal and Hajime and Nori cleared the table. As Rin was leaving, she spoke to Isamu and Kunio. Hajime came out and hugged Rin. He promised that they would meet again. He turned and went back in.

"Promise me that you will continue to protect him. Gin may have to force the killers hand to reveal himself. If he does, my grandson will be in great danger. I expect you to have him at the location in less than a week. Understood?" Rin became the person that made her a captain. Isamu and Kunio bowed to her as she left.

They both looked at each other. "It's going to be hard to get Hajime to move unless we tell him the truth. She knows it too." Kunio started to go in.

Isamu stood outside and looked up. He knew Rin Kuchiki reach went beyond the Kuchiki estate. He knew that a plan was needed. He needed to get in touch with Gin.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Hey friends another chapter. Enjoy_

Gin sat behind his desk as Kira and Renji stood in front of him. Gin knew that he would need help from people he trusted. He felt that he could trust Kira because he was his lieutenant when he was over the Third Division but Renji may not trust him because his loyalties still lies with Byakuya and the was one loyalty Gin would have to watch. Renji could undermine his investigation if he was not carful.

"Gentlemen, please have a seat." Gin walked around from behind the desk as the two friends sat in their chairs. "The discussion that we are about to have will not go outside of this room. Do you understand?"

Both Kira and Renji shook their heads in unison. They looked at Gin as he leaned on the desk in front of them.

"Tell me, what are the rumors surrounding Kuchiki taichou death? I need to know answers." A smile came across Gin's face that scared the lieutenants. "Izuru? Renji?" Neither said a word. "Well, since '_the cat has your tongue'_, I will tell you a secret," Gin whispered as he leaned closer to them. "I know that the investigation into the death of Kuchiki taichou is about to open."

Kira and Renji looked at each other. Suddenly Renji jumped up.

"I want to help on the investigation. I want to find out who killed my captain!" he spoke.

Kira looked at his captain. He knew that it was more to this conversation. He knew that if this investigation is starting, Ichimarau taichou is the head investigator. Kira heard Renji yelling at Gin about wanting to find out who would be leading the investigation. He grabbed Renji's arm. "Renji, be quiet."

Renji looked at Kira and started yelling at him. The two have been friends for so long, that Kira did not get upset with Renji yelling. He stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Renji, please stop yelling and listen to what Ichimarau taichou has to say," Kira said in a low voice.

"Why?" Renji shouted, "so that he could blame my captain for his own death?"

"No!" Kira shouted back. "So that you could work with the lead investigator." Kira slowly raised his finger then he pointed to one smiling captain, Gin Ichimarau.

-#-

_At the Kuchki Summer Estate_

_Knock Knock Knock_

The door opened. Isamu walked into a corridor. He was lead down a hallway to a room. Another door was opened by a guard. He walked in to an office and sat in a chair.

"What time are they arriving?" Rin asked as her stoic posture which never waivered.

"They should be here by sundown," Isamu said. He leaned back in his chair as he saw a smile come on her face. "Taichou, make sure you tell him the truth. When I left, Hajime, umm, I mean Byakuya was upset. He was worried about the children. Although, I was able to move the families and the teacher to another town for their safety, he was still upset. That was the only reason he decided to come."

Rin looked at the Isamu. "It is time for you to go to Gin. The Commander is starting the investigation into Byakuya's death." She leaned forward on the desk. "He is going to need your help."

"How much am I to tell him?"

"Bring him here. He has to see Byakuya and when he does; He will know how important it is for him to complete this investigation."

Isamu stood and bowed to Rin. He was walking of the room when Rin stopped him.

"Make sure you bring Him to me first before he sees Byakuya."

Isamu looked over his right shoulder and nodded. He closed the door as he left the room.

Rin sat back and sighed. "I hope you will understand why I had to do this."

_#_

_Back at the Sixth Division's Captain's Office_

After Renji calmed down, he and Kira sat in the chairs and Gin paced in front of them.

"Renji," Gin said as he was deep in thought, "Renji, if you want to work with me on this, you will have to follow my command. Can you do that?" Gin looked Renji in his eyes as he waited for an answer. After about thirty seconds Gin backed off and started to walk towards the door. He opened the door.

"Renji, I am going to ask you to leave and Kira, if you wish to join him, you can leave too."

"Ichimarau taichou, I will work with you," Kira said as he stood up.

As they both looked at Renji, he slowly stood up. "I will work with you only because I want to find out who killed my captain," as he slowly formed a fist.

Gin's smile disappeared as he closed the door as walked to Renji. He grabbed Renji by his collar and picked him up off the floor. Many have thought Gin was a weak due his physical appearance but as Kira knew, Gin was not to be toyed with.

"If you do anything to sabotage my investigation," Gin said as he tightens his hand on Renji's collar, "I will make wish you never crossed my path."

The anger in his eyes scared Renji. Gin let him go and composed himself. Renji did the same thing.

"I hope I made myself clear."

Gin walked around to his chair and sat down. The three men looked at each as Gin opened the file on his desk.

"As I stated earlier, everything that is said here is not to be repeated." Gin pulled out a piece of paper with names on it.

"Tell me, how close are you two to Hisagi fukutaichou?" Gin looked up at them. "Please do not give me any of the he's a 'good guy' answers. When I was here, as friends, I knew you guys were close. I want to know, and be honest, if he would do anything illegal or be involved in any illegal activity?"

Kira and Renji looked at each other. Kira started to speak when Renji spoke.

"He is a good friend but as far as doing something illegal: No." Renji said as he turned toward Gin.

Kira spoke next. "He is a good lieutenant. He, like all lieutenants, is very loyal to his captain."

Gin started to write in his notes. "How about his captain, Tosen taichou? Do you think he would be involved in any illegal activities?" When Gin did not hear any answers, he looked up. The expression on both of their faces, let Gin know that they are started to question or trying to think of any situation, no matter how inconsequential, they were starting to think where Gin was going with these question. "How about your friend, Hinamori fukutaichou or her captain, Aizen taichou?"

"Momo, I mean, Hinamori fukutaichou is a good friend of ours also. We were in school together. She is one who would not be in anything illegal. She is to dedicated to her captain just like . . ." Renji stopped.

Gin thought about what was being said. The lieutenants are all alike. They want to please their captains. He stopped writing and looked at Kira and Renji. " . . . just like you." Gin smiled and started to think that he has found a starting point for his investigation. "Gentlemen, we will meet again in a few days. As I stated earlier, this conversation does not go outside of this room."

All the men stood and bowed to each other. Kira and Renji left the room. Gin went back and sat behind the desk to go over the notes. He was looking over his notes when he heard a knock at the door. He closed his file and placed it in the desk drawer. He locked it as he got up. Gin placed his hand on the hilt of his katana. There was a second knock.

Gin slowly walked to the door and opened it.

"Isamu? What are you doing here?" Gin's mind went straight to Hajime. "Is Hajime . . ."

"Hajime is fine," Isamu said, "there has been a change. I need for you to come with me. I am going to take you to him. I think you may want to see him."


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT BLEACH

_Another chapter. Thanks for the support! Enjoy_

Gin burst into the room where Rin Kuchiki was sitting.

"What the hell is going on? Why the hell is Hajime here?" Gin was so angry, his voice was shaking and his fist was clenched. It took all his strength to not grab her. Gin did not have a habit of grabbing women but . . . ; Gin's thoughts were interrupted by Rin Kuchiki's voice. He found that he had walked to the window. There he saw Hajime/Byakuya pacing back and forth in front of Nori. He saw that they were in a deep discussion.

"Gin, please calm down. I always have a reason for what I do. Please sit." Rin pointed to a chair for Gin to sit. Her voice was very calm and stoic as she sat. Gin sat in the chair across from her. "Gin, you must calm down and listen to me."

Gin took a deep breath and tried to relax. He could still see Hajime/Byakuya pacing. He then turned his attention to Rin. "Alright, tell me, what is going on?"

"If you are wondering, yes, that is Byakuya out there. The one you call Hajime is Byakuya, my grandson. Please erase any doubt that you have that it could be a possibility that it isn't Byakuya. Now, I will not go into details but I want to assure you, I have not said anything to him. I do not want to upset him anymore than he is now." Rin looked Gin in his eyes and could tell that he was trying to calm himself down. "I know that you do not want to upset him when you talk to him."

"Does he know I'm here?" Gin looked out the window. Byakuya was rubbing his neck as he paced. Then he wrapped his arms around his waist. Gin knew that sign as Hajime's/Byakuya's impatience.

"I told him that I was going to send for you but from his body gestures, I see he knows that you are close."

Gin took another deep breath and let it out slowly. "Then why? Why bring him here?"

"When the Central 46 decided to restart the investigation into Byakuya's death along with the Black Market investigation, I knew I had to get him to safety."

Gin was shocked by what she said. She knew that the investigation has started again. Then a thought came to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Let's back up. How did you know where he was or how did you know how to find him?" Gin had his hand up in a stopping motion.

Rin gave a slight smile because now she knew now that his mind is starting to analyze her words. "I knew that you and only you could find him. You know how I knew that?" She waited for Gin to answer. She could see his mind was racing but did not give a chance to answer. "It was the love you two had for each other. You have talked to him and I have talked to him. He has no memory of his being a Kuchiki. But his heart remembers you. He loved you as Byakuya and he loves you as this Hajime. When you look at him now, I can tell you love him.

Gin relaxed a little as he continued to glance back and forth between the window and Rin.

"Now, I will tell you why I brought him here. Since the investigation is starting again, My grandson will be in danger. I also know that the commander trust you and only you to head this investigation." She watched as Gin mind started to put two and two together. "Now tell me Gin, would you be able to do this investigation and protect my grandson at the same time?"

She watched Gin as saw him slowly come to her way of thinking.

"You're right," Gin softly spoke. He had calmed down and started to realize that he was going to need help in protecting Byakuya. "How much does he know?"

"He only knows that he is here because the town was not safe. He would not leave unless the children were safe. Isamu and Kunio moved had to move them to safety." She sat back as Gin started to calm down. "Are you going to keep him waiting?"

Gin smiled and got up. He started to walk outside to Byakuya but stopped. He turned back to Rin and got close enough to whisper in her ear. He knew that she was not in fear of him.

"You never said how you found him," Gin whispered. "Before I leave here, you are going to tell me your relationship with Isamu, Kunio and Nori; and also all the information you have on my investigation." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He stood and left the room.

Rin was not shocked by his gesture. She sat back and smiled because now she knew that she and Gin would be working together.

-#-

Gin was standing on the porch outside when Byakuya looked up.

"Gin," he yelled as the two ran towards each other. They hugged tightly as Byakuya whispered in his ear. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Gin hesitated because he was going to say Byakuya, "Hajime." He held Byakuya so tight that he thought he would squeeze the air out of him.

The two kissed several times before they broke apart. Gin looked at Byakuya and noticed that his hair had grown a couple of inches. It now rest on his shoulders and cover the scar on his temple. His smile was brighter than ever. His eyes, Gin thought, his were bright and happy. Nori came and hugged Gin and went inside.

The two sat under the cherry blossom tree and Byakuya told him how he ended here. He also thought it was so nice for Kuchiki-san to allow him and his family to stay until the danger is over. Gin noticed how excited Byakuya was when he was talking about the encounter he had with Rin.

Suddenly Byakuya jumped up. "I'll be right back." He ran into the house. After about fifteen minutes, Byakuya came out with a tray of drinks and food for lunch. They enjoyed lunch outside as they both caught up with each other. He looked at Gin and noticed that he had on a captain's haori.

"So you went back to the Gotei 13," Byakuya said as he reach out to touch the haori. "Have you solved Byakuya's death yet?" He looked at Gin waiting for an answer.

Gin looked at him, because that question caught him off guard. "Hmm, I'm still working on it." For the first time, Gin hoped his expression did not give him away.

"Well, don't take too much time," Byakuya said as he moved closer to Gin to be in his arms, "or I will come and help you." Byakuya leaned in and gave Gin a deep passionate kiss. "Are you going to stay the night with me?"

Gin smiled as he nodded yes. "But only if your guardians will allow me to stay."

-#-

The four guardians stood in the room watching the two lovers.

"Do you trust Gin?" Nori asked as she watched how Byakuya mood has lighten.

"I always have trusted him. But I think now he trusts me." Rin called for her servants to assist her. She was going to rest. "We will be working for Gin in his investigation. We will do what we do best and he will do what he does best."

The three bowed as Rin left the room.

-#-

Gin held Byakuya as he slept. It was such a warm night that they decided to camp out. The fire burned brightly and he pulled him closer to him. He pulled the blanket up over Byakuya's shoulder.

Gin thought about what Kuchiki-san said.

_How was he going to protect Byakuya and find the person or persons who tried to kill him?_

Gin continued to hold Byakuya as he felt guards watching over them. He noticed that they hid out of sight but could feel them out there.

_What kind of connection does Rin Kuchiki have?_ he thought as he looked into the night sky. He then looked at Byakuya again. _How far will she go to protect you?_


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_This is a short chapter. Thanks for your support._

-#-

Gin stood in Rin Kuchiki's office staring out the window at Byakuya. He was talking with Nori. He could tell from Byakuya's face that he was telling her about his time with Gin.

"You seem conflicted. Why?" Rin said as she was being assisted by her servant to her chair. "You have seen him and you know that he is safe and happy." Rin looked out the window to see Byakuya smiling. "That is how he was with me. That smile, I can tell he is talking about you."

Gin smiled as he continued to look at Byakuya. "He only showed that side of himself to those who he loved." Gin drew himself away from the window and sat in the chair across from Rin. The stared at each other for a minute, Both could tell the mood change between them.

"I am leaving later today. At the next captain's meeting, the commander is going to inform everyone that I am going to lead a re-open investigation Byakuya was working on and also investigate his murder." Gin leaned forward to get closer to Rin and lower his voice. "I want to change that from murder to attempted murder."

Rin looked at Gin but she wasn't shocked that he would do that. "I see that you are trying to force my hand into telling Byakuya the truth." She leaned back as she watched Gin. She noticed that he did not waiver from what he said.

Gin continued to speak. "Tomorrow, the one or ones who think they have killed Byakuya will start to look for him. You know him better than I do; what if Byakuya leaves looking for me. What if the killer or killers get to him before I can or you can?" Gin stopped. He watched as Rin was thinking about his words. "One of the traits that Byakuya has that he still have now is his stubbornness."

Rin slowly smiled as she looked to the window at Byakuya. "Did he say anything to you to make you change your tactics of your investigation?"

"Yeah," Gin smiled, "he gave me a deadline. He told me that he will not wait as long as before. Now, he knows where I work and who to ask for."

"He could walk straight into his killer or this killer's associate and not know why or what is going on." Concern started to creep into her eyes. "But I don't know if he would be able to face the fact of the baby." Rin eyes started to water.

"Don't get weak on me now Kuchiki-san. Now is not the time. His life is in danger. We have to tell him now. Once I leave, I cannot come back until I solve this. Who knows if someone would follow me?" Gin stood and reached under his haori. He pulled out a journal. "This was Byakuya's last journal. I think he should read this after you tell him," Gin said as he gave the journal to Rin. Gin turn and looked out the window again at Byakuya but this time he was staring back at him. He waived and Gin waived back. "For his protection, read it but do not be shocked by what he wrote."

"Is the name of his lover in this journal?" Rin asked a she held the book. She knew Gin read it.

"No, but the name of the killer could be." Gin looked at her one last time. "Please protect him and keep an eye on him. Once he learns the truth, he will want answers."

Rin looked at the book. "I never told you thank you for finding my grandson." Rin's voice cracked. "Thank you, Gin."

Gin knew that for Rin Kuchiki to say those word, it came from the heart. "You are welcome."

She cleared her throat and asked Gin the question. "How may I help you in your investigation?" She paused. "I will have Isamu help you. He will be in touch with you and will work with you closely."

"When I see you again, it will be to take Byakuya away from all of this." Gin bowed to her and went outside to say his goodbyes to Byakuya/Hajime.

Rin looked at the two. She noticed that as Gin spoke to him, Byakuya rubbed the pendant. He tried to give it back to Gin, but he refused. She knew that Gin figured out about the pendant was how she was able to locate Byakuya. She also saw Bykuya cry when Gin left. She knew then that Byakuya and Gin would always be together. She looked at the journal and opened it. As she read it, she thought how it was as if Byakuya was talking to her. She read it from the beginning.

As she read, she learned about his investigation and the three names; the same names Gin read. And she knew that Gin, like her, had them memorized. One name she was familiar with: Amagai. She called one guards into the room.

"I need all of the information you have on Shusuke Amagai, Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tosen. And as always, only report back to me." She smiled as the guard bowed and flashed away.

She called another guard in her room. "Please bring Byakuya/Hajime to me. Also tell Nori to come also.

As the guard bowed to her and left, she thought about the three names. "They hurt you and yes, there will be hell to pay."


	14. Chapter 14

Gin sat at his desk going over his paperwork for the captains' meeting. He heard a knock at the side door and thought it was late for someone to be knocking at his door. He slowly got up and walked to the door. Before he answered the door, he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. He figured it had to be Isamu because Byakuya's grandmother told him that he would assist him on the investigation.

Gin opened the door and was relieved that his hunch was right. Isamu stood their dressed in street clothes similar to the residents outside of the gates. Gin invited him in.

As the two sat across from each other, Isamu told Gin that he was able to find work with a crew. He told Gin that this crew help load and unload supplies for Seireitei.

Gin and Isamu went over plans on how they will keep each other informed. As they finished their brain storming session, Gin asked Isamu about Byakuya.

"How was he when you left?"

Isamu looked at Gin and gave a half smile. "He was on top of the world because he got to see you. He told Nori that he could not wait until you came back." Isamu smile went away as he went on. "Kuchiki-san had not told him about his past; his life. After you left, his grandmother moved him again. She wanted you to know that Byakuya is safe and that she will bring him to you herself when the investigation is over and it is safe for him to come home."

Gin looked at him and decided to ask the question. "Isamu, How do you, Kunio and Nori know Kuchiki-san?" Gin looked at him and did not waiver. "I have all night. I want answers and I want them now."

Isamu looked at Gin and knew that he would find out sooner or later. Besides, Rin told him that if Gin asked about their relationship, he could tell him things, within reason.

"Remember when I told you that I started with the 13th Division?"

Gin nodded as he remembered their first conversation.

"Well, that much was true. I along with Kunio and Nori, we did start there. The three of us volunteered to try out for the Special ops. Now when we volunteered, they were looking for young energetic shinigami. We were trained by the best officers. It was rough but worth it. It was that training that the three of us became close. Nori and Kunio are not married but for appearances they are a couple. Me? I am a widow and I have played Nori's brother."

Gin laughed because he was fooled by them. Isamu continued.

"Well, at the end of the training, captains from the special ops got to pick their teams to work with them. They were impressed with the three of us. We were chosen together by our captain: Rin Tanaka.

Gin's mind raced as he started to place the puzzles in place. He smiled and said, "Son of a bitch! Byakuya's grandmother is a shinigami?"

"And a damn good one too. She still has the tools to be a good leader but her love for her husband placed her position on the back burner. She wanted to be a good mother to Sojun and her grandson, Byakuya. We kept in touch with her but we are still part of the Special ops. They put us back in the Gotei 13 temporarily until our next assignment. That is how we know so much of you and Byakuya. "

"You knew it was Byakuya when you found him that night?"

Isamu looked at Gin he was about to answer when a knock was at the door. He looked at his door. Ehen he turned back, Isamu was gone. Gin saw the files on his desk and removed them. He got up to answer the door. It was Kira and Renji.

_**At the Kuchiki Estate**_

"No! No! I am not this, this, Byakuya Kuchiki. I am Hajime. I live with my guardians, Isamu, Nora and Kunio. Please stop this. Please stop trying to make me Byakuya." Byakuya stood with his arms around his waist. He felt his anger rise as Rin looked at him. He turned and looked at Nori who was standing next to the window. "Tell her, Nori, tell her that I am not Byakuya," his eyes pleaded with her, "please tell her."

She looked at Bykuya and placed her hand on his cheek. "I am not going to lie to you anymore. What Kuchiki-san is saying is true. You are . . ." Nori was talking when Byakuya backed away.

He placed his hands over his face as he sat in a chair. He felt as though his life had been a lie. Byakuya started to feel tears fall from his eyes. His thoughts went to Gin. He wondered if Gin knew. If he did, how much? He looked at Kuchiki-san.

"How much does Gin know?" Byakuya asked them. He kept his head down because he was afraid of the answer.

Rin wanted to be very careful how she answered because she knew that Byakuya was on the edge of break through or a breakdown. "Gin always loved you. It is like your heart is tied to his. But, I think he had accepted that you died but he was going to find the person who killed you. He could not get you out of his mind. Then he met you or found you. He was sure that you were not him but you sent him back. Byakuya, you sent him back to find out who tried to kill you. His thinking was to protect you because you looked so much like Byakuya he wanted you to safe." Rin spoke as she came to sit next to him. Byakuya did not move because he was trying to process all of this information. "You have a scar in the palm of hand," she said as she gently grabbed his right hand and turned it so the palm of his hand was showing. She traced the scar that started at the base of his thumb and ended on the base of his pinky finger. "Do you know how you got this scar?"

Byakuya looked at his hand then he turned to look at Nori. She quickly looked down to avoid his eyes. He then he turned nervously looked at the ceiling and let the tear flow. He cleared his throat and said no very softly.

"It was from your zanpakuto. It was from your battle with….."

"No, No, No," Byakuya said as he pulled away from his grandmother, got up and walked out the room. He walked down the hall and slammed the door to his room.

Rin and Nori looked at each other. They both let out a slight sigh. They both knew that this was going to be harder than they thought.

"You don't think he will leave?" Nori said as she felt her emotions go out to both Byakuya and to her captain.

"No, I instructed the guards not to let him leave. His spirit has not returned to him. He would be lost out there. I feel as though Senbonzakura will try to communicate with him," Rin said as she placed her hand on the Byakuya's journal.

'Gin is going to have to work fast. His heart is hurting and soon, I know he will demand that we take him to Gin. '


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_**Enjoy!**_

Gin stood at the end of the line of captains. He made sure that he was standing next to Amagai and across from Aizen and Tosen. Gin was so lost in his thoughts that he did not hear everything around him but he did hear Aizen tell Tosen that _sometimes when Gin grins like that, it creeps him out sometimes_.

Gin slowly placed his gaze on Aizen. He smiled even harder and said, "Sometimes?"

Before Aizen could respond back, the commander called the meeting to order.

As the meeting progressed, Gin's thought about how he should play this card. He knew the first strike is the most important. '_It kind of set the tones on how this is going to play out', _Gin thought as he watched the captains discuss the directives that the commander was passing out. What he wanted to see is how they would react to him. Gin started to focus on the commander because he was about to make the announcement. He slowly took in a breath and exhaled.

"Finally, I have assigned Ichimarau taichou to a special project. I have assigned him to resume the special investigation of corruption in the Gotei 13," the commander barked out.

Gin heard a lot of mumbling and quiet curses from the captains. He quickly glanced at Aizen and Tosen. Before he could look at Amagai the commander spoke again.

"I also asked Ichimarau taichou to investigate the murder of Kuchiki taichou. I expect every captain to cooperate with Ichimarau taichou. Do you have anything to say Ichimarau taichou?"

Gin felt all eyes on him. He looked at the commander because he knew that Gin was going to say something that was not on his agenda.

"I just want to say that I will be by to speak with each of you to match the notes of your interviews with Kuchiki taichou." Gin watched Aizen and Tosen. He was surprised that he did not get the reaction he was expecting. Amagai stood still but did not look at Gin. The other captain's reaction what Gin expected: confusion and some fear.

Gin was about to fall back in place and when the commander asked that he meet with him after the meeting. The commander was about to end the meeting when Gin interrupted him.

"Oh," Gin said with a sarcastic smile and his eyes on the commander, "I knew it was something I wanted to update." Gin had everyone attention. "I wanted to update the investigation status from the murder of Kuchiki taichou to attempted murder of Kuchiki taichou."

Although Gin expected the captains shocked reaction, he smiled to himself because he got the reaction he wanted from the Tosen, Aizen and Amagai. Aizen appeared to be searching his mind for answers as though trying to figure out what he missed. Tosen seemed shaken by the announcement. And Amagai stared straight at him. Gin did not waiver as he stared straight into Amagai's eyes. He broke the gaze as he felt someone else staring at him. He looked past Amagai until his eyes met with who was staring at him: Sui Feng. That was the one reaction he was not expecting. She gave him a cold hard stare straight into his eyes. For that brief moment, he realized that there was more to this than the black market. Byakuya was a dead man when he accepted this mission. Gin felt afraid; not for himself but for Byakuya.

Gin did not back down from his stare. It felt like everything around him stood still and became quiet. The next thing he knew was the captains were filing out into the hall.

Gin and the commander looked at each other as they were left alone.

"Gin, what the hell was that about?" the commander asked him, hoping Gin was not playing a game.

"What do you mean? I just changed a charge from murder to attempted murder. I wanted to the killer or killer to know that their plan was not perfect and now it will unravel. I am going to find this killer and his cohorts and when I do, this black market investigation will come down with it." Gin did not realize that he had balled his fist and his eyes had turned red while he was making this statement. "Commander, this may go deeper than your reach. Are you ready for this?" Gin asked the commander. "Are ready for the possibility that some of the captains Gotei 13 may fall with this investigation?"

The commander looked at Gin as he stood in the middle of the floor. He cleared his throat and thought about what he just heard. "How many captains do you think are involved?"

"At first three but now at least four. It has been a while since anyone has spoken with the captains. I have to compare Byakuya's notes with new interviews." Gin walked closer to the commander. "I need to ask you a question," he said as he stood close enough to him that he did not have to worry about anyone hearing them.

"What is the question Ichimarau taichou?" the commander barked out.

"Are you going to hold me back in this investigation?"

The commander looked at Gin and thought about that question. He thought that if what Gin says is true, it was going to shake the foundation and principles of the Gotei 13 down to its core. "Gin Ichimarau taichou, do what I asked you to do. Complete the mission."

Gin smiled and bowed to the captain. He turned and started to walk out or the room.

"Ichimarau taichou, do I need to provide protection for you?" The commander asked.

Gin stopped and smiled. He did not turn around. "Why Commander Yamamoto, it sounds like you don't have any faith in me." Gin continued to walk out.

Yamamoto thought that Gin was a fool but he knew he had the best captain for the job.

As Gin walked to the Sixth Division, he felt eyes on him as he passed by. When he walked through the doors, he saw the last person he wanted to see; Rukia Kuchiki.

"My brother is alive and you did not tell me?" she yelled at Gin. She walked up to him but she knew how close to get to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gin looked passed her and looked at Renji and Kira standing next to each other. They both had a very frighten look on their face. He knew they didn't say anything to her because he did not tell them about Byakuya. He looked back at Rukia. He knew that Byakuya cared for her and was protective of her in a family way but when it came to job, she was not as strong but she had what it took become a fine lieutenant. Gin needed to get her back to her division.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?" Gin said in his most controlled voice.

"I heard from my captain that my brother may be alive. It is something that Grandmother must know about. She has been so hurt by my brother's death, she had to leave. She was so hurt . . ." Rukia voice trailed off.

"Rukia," Gin snapped at her. He started to lean as he spoke. Gin intimidates by getting in a person personal space and he got in her space.

"One, I do not have to tell you anything. Two, this is my investigation and Three," Gin was inches from her face as his creepy smile made her feel uncomfortable; "you need to watch your tone with me. You have come this close to being written up on disciplinary action." Gin's hand was next to her face. His thumb and fore finger were very close together.

Rukia's eyes got very wide and Gin saw the fear in her eyes.

"I suggest that you leave now because I do not make threats that I do not act upon. I will be speaking with your captain about your conduct." Gin straightens and walked to Kira and Renji. "Do I have any messages?"

Both snapped to attention and nodded no. Gin walked into his office and closes the door.

Rukia did not look back. She hung her head and walked out the door. Renji was about to go after her when Kira grabbed his arm. He knew how Renji felt about her.

"Let her go. She knows that you will be there for her."

Gin sat at his desk and rubbed his eyes. He picked a file and started to read. He sent word to Unohana taichou that he will be speaking soon.

He sat back and thought about Byakuya.

"Now it begins." Gin whispered, "Now it begins."


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Hey party people. Our Birthday months have started. With more people in our group the party starts early. But any way enjoy. Will try to stay on track. Yeah right. Enjoy_

-#-

As Gin gathered his notes, he called Renji and Kira into the office.

They told Gin that tonight their friend, Hisagi, and his division are scheduled to escort and guard the supplies. It is rumored that volunteers were always needed. The higher the chair, the more paid in overtime. They told Gin that they volunteered for duty this evening.

Gin smiled as he looked at his 'little detectives' thinking for themselves. Kira told him that he will be doing inventory outside the gate and Renji is going to be doing inventory as they come in to the Fourth Division.

"Renji and Kira, I would like for both you to bring a copy of your inventory list. We will meet here in the morning and we will compare the numbers." Gin looked at the two lieutenants. "I want you two to keep your eyes open and keep track of whose with you and also who comes and goes. Mostly, I want you two to be careful. I think you both understand how dangerous this mission is?"

They looked at him and nodded. The three men bowed to each other and departed from his office. Gin picked up his folder and placed them in a bag which he threw over his shoulder. He left out of his office and started to walk toward the Fourth Division.

-#-

Gin sat across from Unohana as she read over her files. Gin had asked her about the last meeting she had with Byakuya. He knew that the relationship Byakuya had with her was different because of his pregnancy. He wandered how much did she know about him and Byakuya.

"Kuchiki taichou asked me to do an inventory of the supplies," Unohana said as she handed him the file. "Of course he never came back," her voice trailed off.

Gin looked at the file and placed it with the notes he had with from Byakuya's note.

"Gin, I wanted to give these inventory notes also." She handed him another file. "I did an inventory quarterly since Byakuya asked for the original and as you can see I made notes in the margin."

As Gin took the file, he noticed that Unohana had lowered her voice to almost a whisper. "What did you find?" Gin asked as he moved closer so that he could hear her.

"My notes explain it all. I think you should read them when you are in a secure place."

Gin got the hint and placed the file in the file she gave him. After he secured the file, he continued his questioning. He whispered because her door was open and the person at the desk was not her lieutenant.

"When you did the autopsy, when did you know that it was not Byakuya?"

She looked at Gin without a hint of surprise. She did not say anything but stared at the bag that Gin had placed the file in. She was very careful of the words she used.

"I knew of his condition," Unohana said in a very calm voice. "That condition did not show with this body. But you do know, it was badly decomposed." Her eyes stared to swell with tears.

It was the first time he had seen her become emotional. Gin always knew her to be stoic in a calm way. She began to pull herself together.

"At first, when I thought it was him, I thought how he must have felt as he was in that grave alone and trying to hold on to the," she stopped and looked at Gin.

_Unohana thought about the last time she saw Byakuya._

_Byakuya hopped off the examination table and started to get dressed. Unohana walked to her desk and started to write her notes. Byakuya walked to the chair in front of her desk._

"_All is well with you and your baby," Unohana said as she continued to write her notes. She looked up at Byakuya and saw him with his hand on his stomach smiling to himself. "Have you told Gin?"_

_Byakuya looked at her as his smile went away. She saw his mood change from elated to stoic. _

"_No," he said in one short answer. _

"_Byakuya, in a couple months, you will not be able to hide your pregnancy and I think that you should tell . ."_

_Byakuya stopped her. "I will handle my life. I . . ." he stopped and looked at his doctor. "I have to finish this investigation. Then I will tell Gin." He started to walk out of her office when he turned to her. "I will be back in a two days for the report." He bowed and walked out of the room. _

_Unohana looked at Byakuya leave her office and noticed how much he looked like his father. He too had sat in that chair with his hand over his stomach talking to his child, Byakuya. Sojun's partner was killed in a battle with a hollow but he was determined to rear his child. With the help of his mother, Rin, he gave birth to Byakuya. Before he turned six month old, Sojun married a commoner to ensure that Byakuya would not know that his father gave birth to him. He told her that Byakuya's mother died in childbirth. She was not a healthy woman but, she was kind to his son and loved him like he was her own. Although she died when Byakuya was three, Sojun loved and cared for his son until his death. He was pregnant when things went wrong. After a miscarriage, Sojun did not recover, physically and mentally._

She looked at Gin and realized this is very hard for him.

Gin head was down as he tried to hide his face. He was trying to keep his emotions in check but he started to lose it.

"Gin," Unohana said quietly, "He was happy. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. He was going to tell you about his pregnancy." She got up from her desk and walked to Gin. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gin," she leaned down in whispered in his ear, "if what you say is true he loved . . . . I mean he loves you." She patted him on his shoulder and walked out the door. She closed the door so that Gin could gather himself.

Gin sat in the chair and silently cried. He thought about how he must have felt being placed in the grave. He pulled himself together and dried his eyes. He left from the Fourth Division and walked to Ninth Division. He felt that would give him enough time to clear his head and prepare to face the one of the three names Byakuya had on his list.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Well here is another chapter. Enjoy!_

_#-#_

Byakuya paced back and forth with his arms wrapped around his waist. He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not hear Nori come outside with a tray for lunch.

'Master,' a voice whispered in his head. 'Master, do you hear me?' The voice became a little louder. Byakuya placed his hands over his ears as whispered 'stop it' several time before he heard Nori calling his name. He turned and saw a table set for lunch for him.

At the table, he saw his grandmother and Nori waiting on him. Rin sat at the table sipping tea as Nori walked to him. He pulled away from her as he walked to the table with his arms still wrapped around his waist. He sat at the table with his head held down. Both Nori and Rin watched as the smile that had once been on his face was gone. But they noticed that his spiritual pressure although slight was starting to return. Rin and Nori knew that since they told Byakuya who he was, his heart would began to open and Senbonzakura would call out to him. They could tell that he heard the voice but Byakuya has not answered the call.

As they finished lunch, Byakuya thanked Rin for her hospitality. He was about to leave when Rin told him to wait.

"Grandson," Rin said as she saw Byakuya wince as he heard that name, "you have not said much to us since we told you who you really are. You look troubled." She tried to place a hand on his but he pulled away."

He got up and started to walk away. He stopped and turned to look at the both of them. He looked tired and sad. "I don't know what is wrong with me. A couple of weeks ago, I was happy and in love. Now, I don't know. I'm confused, hearing voices and . . ." his voice trailed off, "I don't know if Gin is coming back to . . ." Byakuya placed his face in his hands and started to cry. He fell to his knees and openly sobbed

Rin got out of her chair and caught him before he fell. Nori noticed that her captain is still quick and strong. Something she does not display often. She hugged Byakuya as she comforted him.

"There, there Byakuya. You always get emotional when you open your heart." She hugged him tighter as he let the tears flow. She slowly rocked him as he calmed down. She remembered the time she held him like this. The time his father, her son Sojun, passed away. He had died from complication from the miscarriage. Byakuya blamed himself because he wanted a brother. He knew about his father and how he came to be here. He knew that he was just like his father.

"Byakuya, you are a strong shinigami and a strong leader of our family. You are a compassionate and loving person. I know it, Rukia knows it and mostly Gin knows it. You will become strong again. You have to become that leader that you are. We all are counting on you."

Byakuya stopped crying and looked Rin in her eyes.

"Who is Rukia?"

Rin smiled and remembered he did not remember. She looked down and produced a journal; Byakuya's last journal. She handed it to him. "Take this and read it. It is the last journal you wrote before you went missing. Take your time and read it carefully. It will let you know your state of mind at that time."

Byakuya was hesitate but he took the journal. He wrapped it in his arms and gave Rin a slight smile. "Has Gin read it?"

"He found it. He gave it to me to give to you if I felt you were ready." She place a hand on his cheek and said, "I think you are ready."

He got up and helped his grandmother up with Nori. He turned and walked to the table under the cherry blossom tree. He placed the journal on the table and stared at it.

Nori helped Rin up the stairs to her office. They walked in silence until they got in her office. She helped her captain to her chair. Nori sat in the chair and they both watched Byakuya as he sat at that table staring at the book.

"That night," Rin broke the silence between her and Nori, that night you found him, did you know it was him?"

Nori slowly shook her head and said, "We were like Gin, it was like we knew but he was not him. That night, it just felt strange. It was like you always told us; 'use your gut then analyze with your head'.

_**-Flashback -**_

_That night, the three friends were on their way home from meeting with a comrade. They had borrowed a horse and buggy to carry supplies back to neighboring villages. They did this in exchange for favors and information. Yes, they were on a mission. _

_As they made their way about eight miles outside of the Blue Stream Gate, they saw someone walking; more like stumbling on the side of the road. As they got closer, the three noticed a spiritual pressure from that someone. It was fading but they all felt it. Before they could stop, Isamu jump out to help. _

_That someone ran and tried to balance himself on a tree. "No," he yelled. "Please don't hurt me. Please!" As he kept yelling, he fell to his knees and began to collapse. Isamu caught him before fell. He noticed that he was bloody all over his face with a head wound and he also had blood on legs. _

_Kunio and Nori came over. When they looked at him, Nori whispered, "is that . . ."_

"_He's hurt. Let's get him out of here. He is hurt very bad. Isamu felt Byakuya start to wake up. He started fighting him. _

_It was one last effort from Byakuya to protect himself. Suddenly a burst of spiritual energy knocked the three friends back to the wagon. As they tried to fight back to help him, Byakuya yelled stop. As his energy faded, he started to fall again. _

_Isamu again rushed to him and caught him before he collapsed. "He's hurt," Isamu said as picked Byakuya up and carried to the wagon. "Whoever hurt him may still be in the area. Let's get him out of here. He looked at a bleeding Byakuya still trying to fight in an unconscious state. "It's a doctor in the next town let's go." _

_Kunio drove the horse harder as they rushed to the next town. While on this mission, Isamu knew where station were along the route to get help, like food and medical help. He knew the doctor as friend and colleague. _

_When they arrived, he worked on Byakuya. After several hours, the doctor came out._

"_Do we all know who he is?" the doctor friend asked. He too knew of Rin; she was his captain too. He motioned Nori to go to Byakuya and watch him. "Keep an eye on his breathing for now. I'll be back in and update you on his condition." _

_Nori looked at the friends and went behind the door._

"_From his spiritual pressure, I would say he is a Kuchiki." Isamu and Kunio lowered their voices so that Byakuya could not hear. _

"_Does she know?" the doctor friend asked and they huddled in a corner._

"_If she did, she would be here," Kunio said as he looked toward the door. "How is he?"_

_The doctor slowly exhaled. "Whoever did this to him meant for him to die. He has a severe wound to his head which should have killed him." The doctor looked worried as Kunio and Isamu looked at him. _

"_Is he going to die?" Kunio asked. _

_The doctor took a deep breath and exhaled. "There are a few shinigami who can reproduce," he paused, "I mean they can have children. It is not many of them around but he is one of them." _

_Kunio and Isamu tried not to look surprised but concerned. _

_The doctor swallowed hard. "He was pregnant but he lost the child. He lost a lot of blood. I would like for him to stay the night and rest. I do not feel comfortable moving him until we can get him stable. Are you three in a rush to get back?"_

_Isamu answered no. Then he asked a question. "What are we faced with?"_

"_So far his spiritual energy is very low. So, no one can track him. He is still in a state of shock and along with his head injury, he could suffer memory loss, motor loss . ." _

_Just then Nori called out to the doctor. He turned to go to her and then he turned back. "or seizures." He turned and went into the room._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"From that night he was our responsibility. We did not let anyone or anything harm him. He had no memory of ever being a shinigami or a Kuchiki. The characteristics he had now, you saw the day you found us. He fell in love with Gin as soon as he saw him." Nori turned and looked at her captain. "When Gin called his name, we knew it was Byakuya." She turned and looked at Byakuya again.

Byakuya still sat at the table staring at the journal.

Rin stared at Byakuya also. She smiled as she watch him debate if he should read the journal or not. She knew when he reads it, everything will change.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Another chapter. Enjoy_

_-#-_

As Gin walked to the Ninth Division, he thought about Byakuya and his baby. He thought about what was going through his mind as he felt the baby slip away or his life slip away. Deep down Gin thought maybe this was why Byakuya lost his memory. He thought maybe Byakuya could not face the fact of losing his baby. Now he would be facing the truth about what happened during that time.

Gin sighed as he continued to walk to the Ninth Division. He had to place Tosen taichou to the front now. He mentally went over the files from Byakuya's grandmother about Tosen and what he knew of the captain. Gin remembered that Byakuya had interviewed Tosen but he was placed as one of three persons of interest.

At first, Gin tried to figure out how he got on this 'short list'. Gin knew Tosen to be the spiritual leader that inspired his division. He always took the path of less bloodshed. Many of the captains hated to go on patrol with him because they felt as though they had to work twice as hard.

Gin remembered his last time on patrol with Tosen. Luckily it was a slow time and they talked.

_Flashback_

"_Gin, have you ever thought about your purpose: your purpose of being a part of the Gotei 13." Tosen asked Gin as they sat at a table doing paperwork. _

_Gin looked at him and tried to figure out where this discussion was going. A week earlier, it had been rumors that Gin was leaving his post and the Gotei 13. Gin knew that many members come to Tosen to speak with him for advice or counseling. He did not want to get in this discussion with Tosen but he knew that Tosen would not stop until he got his answers. Gin laid his pen down and took a deep breath. He knew that he would regret this but it was the only way he could shut him up._

"_Okay Tosen, I'll bite; what is it that you want to know?" Gin asked in a slightly annoyed voice._

_Tosen smiled. "Gin, it is rumored that you are leaving. Is it true?"_

"_Yeah, it's true. I am leaving the Gotei 13 but it is up to the commander when he will sign off on it." Gin smiled and said, "Next Question?"_

_Tosen did not back down. Gin knew that he had to keep his guard up because Tosen had a knack of sucking you in to 'his world'._

"_Why are you leaving?" Tosen asked. Now he had placed his pen down and tried to bait Gin into getting a discussion. He gave a bigger smile to himself. He kept baiting Gin. He knew that if he kept Gin talking he would find out what he needed to know._

_When Gin heard that question, he knew that the real reason he was leaving was not common knowledge. The only person who knew he was leaving was Byakuya. And Byakuya would not tell anyone about their discussion._

"_Well, let me say this," Gin smiled as he moved closer to Tosen so that it would be for his ears only, "you will find out when everyone else will." Gin started to laugh as he went back to his papers. _

Gin continued to walk to the Ninth Division. His thoughts went to the file that Isamu brought to him from Rin Kuchiki. He thought how her group was able to find out information that others could not.

He learned that before Tosen was a 5th seated shinigami, he belonged to a group called _Silent_. It was a group that tried to force the Soul Society to bring certain shinigami to justice for crimes against citizen of Rukongai. It was a small group that Tosen was the leader. Although they were small, they were able to cripple some operations in the Soul Society and especially a thorn in the side of the Kuchiki Family. They championed the poor and the weak and helped to get money and supplies to children and their families. Then one day it disbanded and Tosen applied to the academy. With that information, Gin thought why they allowed a known leader of a terror group to join the academy.

Gin stopped. It just dawned on him. _'Why would they allow it?'_ Gin pulled out his file on Tosen and read. He glanced over the file and something caught his eye. He smiled and continued to walk toward the Ninth Division.

-#-

Gin stood alone in front of Hisagi's desk. He was not there to announce him to his captain. Gin being Gin, he walked up to the door and was about to knock when he heard voices on the other side of the door.

"He could be lying about Byakuya being alive. You know Gin does have a way of messing with people's head. If he was alive, he would have" . . . they stopped. The door suddenly opened.

Gin stood there with his hand up about to knock. He had his famous grin on his face. "Your lieutenant was not at his desk so I was about to knock." Gin looked into the eyes of Amagai. Standing behind him was Aizen and behind his desk was Tosen. "Well, I was coming to see each of you but this is great," Gin said as he pushed his way into the office. "I get to interview you all at one time." He walked to the chair that was vacant in front of Tosen and sat down. He pulled a pad and pen out and was about to start when he looked up. Amagai and Aizen were standing there looking at Gin. "Or do you want to do this separately?" Gin looked around at the three men with the smile that "_creep them out_".

"No, you will come and speak with us individually," Amagai said as he proceeded to walk out of the office.

Aizen walked out behind Amagai but stopped. He turned to face Gin. "Are we still on for tomorrow?" he smiled at Gin.

Gin's smile never wavered. "Of course, but if I have a space later today, I will notify you of a change of time. Thank you for your cooperation."

Aizen's smile disappeared as he turned and walked out of the office.

Gin turned his attention back to Tosen. He noticed that although Tosen appeared calm, he had a certain nervousness about him.

Gin's interview with Tosen matched the earlier notes that Byakuya had taken.

Per Byakuya's notes, Tosen was in charge of security for supplies coming into the Soul Society. The supplies were brought in from the human world to Rukongai; then from Rukongai to the Soul Society. Once it crossed the gate, Tosen's group would do inventory and make sure the invoices match the division's invoices. Tosen basically said the same thing as the notes.

Tosen then asked Gin a question. "Is Byakuya alive or are you your usually self," he smiled, "full of shit."

Gin looked at him. "As I said in the meeting, the charge has been changed from murder to attempted murder. That was changed by the Central 46, not me. They do have more information than I do. I was not told what their findings were to change that but they are the governing body." Gin continued to smile. "Thank you for your time. If I have any further questions, I will come back."

Gin got up and placed his notes back in his pack. Gin was about to leave when Tosen asked him a final question.

"Do you think Byakuya is alive?"

Gin looked at him. "It is not for me to say. My personal opinion doesn't count in this investigation. I was told to finish the investigation that Byakuya was working on. Besides, if he were alive, the ones who tried to kill him would be in the Maggot's Nest or," Gin placed the bags on his shoulder, "dead." Gin bowed and left the room.

-#-

Gin sat at his desk in the Sixth division and went over the notes from his interviews today. As he finished his notes, he was tired and wanted to get some sleep. He packed his notes and took them to the room on the side the office. He felt as though he was not alone. He felt like he was being watched.

"Don't turn on the lights," a voiced whispered.

Gin recognized the voice. It was Isamu. He was in the corner of the room in the dark. Gin knew that he was being watched by everyone and he also knew that Rin Kuchiki group was watching them.

"I have some further information for you on Tosen. You read in the report about his involvement with the group 'Silent'. The group is very much alive and its members are still taking orders from Tosen. In fact, I am going to a meeting tomorrow night."

It still nagged Gin that Tosen is a part of the very organization he fought against. Gin thought if he was able to get in, was it others who were in the organization with him. Something came to Gin as he and Isamu spoke.

"The informant, whose body was found in the grave. We been so busy looking for the person or persons who tried to kill Byakuya, we have to remember, they did kill someone: this informant. I have a point; What if the killer or killers were after him all along and Byakuya just got in the way?"

Isamu thought and agreed that Gin may have a point. He stated that he would get Kunio on it. He will get in touch with soon with information.

Before Gin knew it, Isamu was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

Another chapter Enjoy!

Gin had to place his interview with Aizen off due to a meeting with Unohana. He wanted to see her notes from the autopsy of the body that was found that night. They decided to meet for lunch at the Kuchiki manner. Since Rin Kuchiki was watching her grandson, Byakuya, she wanted Gin to stay at the estate where, as Gin knew, she would be able to protect and keep an eye on him.

Unohana report stated that body although badly decomposed was the same height as Byakuya as well as close to his weight. Also there was blunt force trauma to the right side of skull. She said that what made her decide to look deeper was this corps had a healed broken wrist. And with her being Byakuya's main physician, she knew that Byakuya never had a broken wrist. So went through all of her records for citizens of the Soul Society for male approximately Byakuya's age, height and weight. She added one more category: Missing for the last two years.

She told Gin she had a hit. In fact she got three. She gave the list of names to Gin. He looked them over and smile. He and Unohana spoke about the report and that this is to be kept between the two of them. He told her that he did not want her to get involved or become the object of this investigation.

"Gin, I will honor your wishes but I am able to protect myself," she said as she gave him that smile that creeps him out. "Besides, I owe Byakuya's grandmother a lot. She played an instrumental role in my life while I was in school. I will help in any way to bring these killers to justice."

Gin looked at her and thanked for her cooperation. He now felt that the investigation is going in the right direction. Although the same thing is apparent; Byakuya was still in danger because he knew the killer and Gin felt the killer was Byakuya's lover.

They walked together until they turned to go to their respective division. Gin got to his office where he called Renji and Kira in. He gave them the task of finding out all they could about the names on the list. He told them to only talk to their lieutenant friend and that this was strictly confidential. Gin knew that they understood what he met by 'strictly confidential'.

Gin sat at his desk and sent word to Aizen that he wanted to schedule a time to meet with him at his office. He had time available in the morning and will be by to see him. Gin did not want to give Aizen an out. He also sent word to Yamamoto of his updates.

As he places his notes in the file in the locked file, he walked into the room. He sat on the bed and thought about the time he and Byakuya lay in that very bed. He remembered how beautiful he looked that night. He got up and walked around the room. He came to that cabinet. The cabinet that he could not open. The one with the odd shape lock. Gin stared at the lock and felt he has seen the key for it before but he could not place it. He paced back and forth in the room. He wanted to be with him. He wanted this case to be over and done with.

"Byakuya, I miss you. I want to be with you. I want us to be together."

Gin sat back on the bed and laid his head on the pillow. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He realized he was tired. Just tired of everything. He wanted to sleep. After a few minutes, he did just that.

-#-

Byakuya sat at the table reading the journal. He would close the journal and get and pace back and forth as he would play with the pendant around his neck. He would then sit and read again. He did the same routine over and over again.

Rin watched from her window and observed Byakuya doing the same routine over and over. She felt his spiritual energy increase more and more as he went deeper in the journal. She knew that Senbonzakura continued to contact him but Byakuya refused to answer. She heard his pleads to stop calling his name but now she could tell that he was slowly giving into Senbonzakura.

She looked at Byakuya as he read deeper into the journal. She felt uneasiness because any moment he will read about . . . . The pregnancy.

"No, No, No, No, No." Byakuya moved away from the table and the journal. Nori was there to stop Him from running.

He looked at Nori as he became more upset as he backed away.

"You knew I lost a baby," he yelled at Nori, "my baby?"

Nori looked at him. She was about to speak when Byakuya looked at her and realized something.

"Gin knew. Gin knew I lost . . . . Our baby."

Nori looked at Byakuya. Then she looked at the window to see Rin looking at them. She looked back at Byakuya because he remembered. He remembered his baby and he remembered Gin was the father of his baby.

"You knew that you and Gin were having a baby?" Nori said as looked into his eyes.

She realized that he was going to have a seizure. She saw his eyes roll and his body stiffen. Before Byakuya hit the ground, several guards came out of nowhere and grabbed him and carried him to the room. Nori followed them to his room. She came with the medicine that seemed to help him relax. She placed the cloth on his fore head as he inhaled.

"When he usually have these attacks, hollows are about to appear." Nori spoke because she knew her captain was coming into the room. She sat next to them.

"I know. He feels the hollows when they appear but his amnesia, his spiritual energy, his body does not know what to do with that energy. So he has these seizures. He could always feel them before they appeared. But this one was different. There are no hollows." She came and sat next to them. She looked at her grandson and noticed the rapid eye movement. "He has answered Senbonzakura. Now we have to allow his zanpakuto to help him rebuild his memory and life back. He will be in this dream state until he get his answers. Senbonzakura will not let him return until they are reunited." She signed as she placed a hand on his cheek. "When he wakes, he will go and find Gin. We have to get in touch with Gin."

Nori looked at him. She saw Byakuya body relax but knew that if and when he woke up that they may have to find Gin and the person who tried to kill him.

-#-

Byakuya was lying on the ground. He felt a gentle breeze across his face. He smelled the cherry blossom trees in the air.

"Master"

Byakuya opened eyes and sat up. He looked around and saw cherry blossom trees everywhere.

"Master"

Byakuya heard the voice call out to him. He stood. The cherry blossoms covered the ground as Byakuya walked. He did not know where he was going but he followed the sound of the voice. He slowly walked as the cherry blossom swirled around him.

"Master"

He continued to walk until the pressure became so great that he could not move any more. He placed his hand on what felt like a wall. He slowly pushed and his hand disappeared beyond the wall. He slowly pulled his body through the wall. When he got through he found himself standing in an area where the trees were in full bloom with a slight breeze. He looked up and saw a figure sitting at the top of the hill.

The figure turns and starts to walk toward him. As he gets closer, Byakuya, who became nervous but he did not feel afraid, stood and waited for the figure to come closer. The closer the figure came the more Byakuya felt himself stand his ground.

He felt a familiar kinship with the figure. He gasps as he began to recognize that it was samurai.

When the samurai came within three feet of him, he stopped and knelt in front of Byakuya.

"Master, you have finally come."


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Sorry for delays. Birthday celebrations. Hopefully will be back on track soon. We will be back on the computer next week. Enjoy!_

Byakuya looked as the samurai knelt in front of him. He stared at the samurai as he tried to figure if his voice was the one that was calling out to him. Byakuya began to back away as the samurai lifted head. He stared at Byakuya as he noticed that he was backing away. Byakuya began to feel the invisible wall behind him as he turned but could not leave.

"Master, why do you try to leave? I will not hurt you." Senbonzakura said as he tried to reach out to him.

Byakuya tried his best to find an opening as he occasionally turned too looked the samurai. "I am sorry but I am not him. I am not your Master. I am not Byakuya. I am not him." Byakuya said as he continued to try to find an opening.

Senbonzakura looked at his master. He felt the confusion that his master was feeling. He did not want to scare him but he knew that if his master did not get his memory soon, he could die. If he dies here, his body will die. Senbonzakura knew that he had to do this for his master. He closed his eyes. The cherry blossom started to swirl around him. The blossoms swirled until they covered him.

Byakuya continued to look for that opening when he heard his name being called.

"Byakuya, please stop." The voice was different; warm and softer.

Byakuya stopped and turned toward the voice. He felt some connection to the voice. He could not explain it but it was something familial to it. He saw the blossoms swirling around the voice as he called out.

As the blossoms died down, Byakuya saw a hand reach out to him. "Byakuya, please stop and come," the voice said softly but sternly, "I will not hurt you."

"Why? Why should I trust you? Everyone wants me to be this, this Byakuya Kuchiki. I am not him." Byakuya felt his legs give out as a spiritual pressure began to take over him. At first he could not breathe then he felt the spirit take over his heart and mind.

When the blossom stopped, the hand reached out and placed his hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "Please do not resist. You are him. Your name is Byakuya Kuchiki. You are the 28th head of the Kuchiki Family and captain of the Six Division. "

As the pressure became greater, Byakuya did give in. He slowly began to recognize the face as the voice continued to speak.

"I know you. I know you very well because I am Sojun; your father."

-#-

Rin sat in a chair in the room as she kept an eye on her grandson. She noticed that his rapid breathing has changed to a slow and steady. She knew that Senbonzakura was the only one that could bring her grandson back. She knew that his spirit, memories, all that is Byakuya, was being guarded by him. And only he can help Byakuya now. She and Nori took turns watching over him because as long as he is in Senbonzakura's world, his body needs to be protected.

"How many days has it been?" Nori asked her captain. She had a tired look on her face.

"Three days," Rin replied. She too had a tired look on his face but never took her eyes off her grandson. He had a peaceful look on his face. Rin knew that Senbonzakura would do whatever is needed to bring Byakuya back.

-#-

"Father?" Byakuya said in a shaky voice as he looked at Sojun. Sojun held his hand out and pulled Byakuya up. Once he stood face to face with him, they hugged each other. As they hugged, images came to both of them. Byakuya saw images of himself as a boy being held by his father. Sojun began to feel Byakuya reaching out to connect with him. He decided to share more with him.

Images began to flood Byakuya's mind. He got to see, smell and feel the things from his childhood that he was missing as his life as Hajime. He had memories of Rin, his grandmother, and his grandfather. Then he had the images of death; his father's, his grandfather's and Hisana's.

He did not know how long he and his father embraced, but Byakuya had tears flowing down his cheeks. Sojun broke the embrace and looked into his son's eyes.

"In your world, we are all with you." He placed his hand on Byakuya's chest. "Your zanpakuto is a part of you; we are a part of you."

He smiled at Byakuya as he pointed for them to sit with him. "Come, let's go and sit. I want to talk to you.

They talked about many things. Sojun let Byakuya talk as the memories flood his mind. Byakuya spoke of the memories from his childhood to his promotion to captain of the Sixth Division. Sojun noticed that Byakuya never mentioned anything about his relationship with Gin. He felt that Byakuya was trying to avoid speaking about that relationship. Because, if he spoke of the relationship, he would have to speak of the . . . pregnancy.

"Son, tell me about you and Gin." Sojun said as he saw Byakuya's mood change. It looked as though he did not want to talk about or face what happened. "I know that Gin is very special to you. You and him," Sojun closed his eyes and read his son, spirit and mind. He opened his eyes again. He saw tears in Byakuya's eyes. "The baby? It was his?"

Byakuya got up and turned from his father. The pain he felt in his heart was unbearable.

Sojun felt that pain also. It was the pain a parent never wants to see their child go through. But he knew Byakuya's refusal to face the truth about the loss of his child is the reason he doesn't want to remember. "Son, come and sit. It's me, your father. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I remembered the pain. The pain of losing a child. But I had you with me. The one thing I did not want to do is hurt you. I chose to give you a sibling because I did not want you to grow up alone, like I did. I thought I was being punished because I did not love the baby's father like I loved your father. You know your father was everything that I was not. You know how you become conflicted in your heart when confronted with doing the right thing. That is the part that is your father. He was not even a seated officer. But he made me happy. My mother understood my feelings."

He then let Byakuya see images of the man who was his other parent. He saw both of them as happy together.

"He did not know I was pregnant. I was going to tell him that night." He looked at Byakuya. "Just as you were going to tell Gin that night."

Byakuya was shocked that his father knew exactly what happened.

"Gin was everything that I was not. He did what he wanted. He was disrespectful, uncultured and a loner. We argued in captain's meeting; we argue in the court yard. I actually did not like him at first. Then one night, he came to my office and asked me out for drinks. He wasn't pushy, like in the meetings. He practically pulled me away from my desk. We talked all night and before sunrise, I was in love." Byakuya smiled as he thought about that time.

Sojun looked at his son and saw how happy Gin made him. He looked into his eyes and knew that look would change. He reached out and touched the scar on Byakuya's temple. He grabbed his hand and stopped him from touching the scar. He looked at his son's spirit covered with cherry blossoms. His spirit opened his eyes and started to sit up.

"It's time for me to go, Byakuya." He tried to pull his hand away but Byakuya did not want to let it go. He looked at his son and smiled. "I will always love you and remember, I will always be with you." Sojun began to fade as he spoke. The cherry blossoms began to swirl around him as he looked at his son. "You know what you have to do. Believe in Gin." Then he was gone.

Byakuya suddenly sat up. He was covered with cherry blossoms. Senbonzakura was kneeling beside him.

"Master, you have awakened."

Byakuya looked at Senbonzakura. "Thank you." He looked around his world and inhaled the scent of the cherry blossoms. His mind was clear and his memory was back. "Now it time for us to go."


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Thanks for the birthday wishes and patience. Another chapter. Enjoy!_

-#-

Gin sat at a table staring at the board. On the board, the pictures of Byakuya, Amagai, Aizen and Tosen stared back at him. Gin then looked at the picture of Kyo Mikio. He was a low ranked shinigami who was part of the Ninth Division. He is the only shinigami that is unaccounted for during the time of Byakuya's disappearance.

Gin sighed as he continued to stare at the picture. From what Kira and Renji found out about Mikio-san; he was an average shinigami but had a very close relationship with his captain, Tosen. He remembered that Renji and Kira saying that they thought it was a weird relationship because an unseated shinigami rarely talks to his or her captain. They stated that on numerous occasions, Hisagi said how it annoys him that Mikio –san has an open door policy with his captain. He does not have to have an appointment to see Tosen. He just walks in.

Gin continued to look at the picture of Kyo Mikio. It was something familiar about him. As Gin continued to stare at the picture, he felt a presence in the room.

"I was wondering when I would hear from you again, Isamu?"

Isamu stood in a corner with a slight smile on his face. "Tanaka taichou has increased her protection detail around you and Byakuya."

Gin tried not show to much emotion because he knew others were watching him. "Byakuya has…"

"Answered the call from his zanpakuto." Isamu said as he waited for Gin to connect the dots. "Now, Gin, it is just a matter of time before he gets his memory and comes to find. . . ."

"Me?"

"No," Isamu interrupted, "find the ones who made him loose his baby."

"You knew he was pregnant?" Gin asked.

"The doctor told us when we found him that night." Isamu whispered as he stood closer to Gin. He looked at the pictures on the board. "That's him. That's the current leader of Silent." Isamu said as he pointed at the picture of Kyo Mikio. "I mean he has been missing but this is who the group calls their leader." Isamu produced a file. The name on the file said 選ばれた人.

"'The Chosen One' or that is what he liked to call himself. He was a self proclaimed leader of this group. From what I learned from the group, his father was one of the founders of Silent. His father was also a shinigami. Although he was not a seated officer, he was a powerful person outside of the gate with this group. Read the file. It makes for interesting reading." Isamu said as he started to back away. He knew that he had to go away and get back to his post outside of the gate. He stayed longer than he expected.

Gin opened the file and started to read the information before he was interrupted.

"Gin, when Byakuya gets his memory back, and you know he will, he will go after the ones responsible for the pain he suffered. My fear is that he may get to them before you do." With that being said, Isamu left.

Gin continued to go through the file. He learned that Kyo's father help find Silent due to the treatment of the residence outside the gate of the Soul Society. He was not born there but he took up the cause of the people. He never gave up his position with the Gotei 13 so he could be an inside person for Silent.

Gin jumped when a knock was at his door. He closed the file and left the room.

-#-

Rin watched Byakuya practiced with some of the best trainers she could find from the patrol corps. Her connections ran deep and most members of the corps are loyal to her.

She noticed that Byakuya and Senbonzakura were working well together. She thought that it would take some time for them to get in sync but after two days, they were together as though they were never separated.

After his practice session, Byakuya walked up to his grandmother and Nori as they were sipping tea. Byakuya bowed to both of them.

"You look very well out there. How do you feel?" Rin said as she smiled at her grandson.

"I feel well." Byakuya gave his short answer that his grandmother was used to. "I need to say something to the both of you."

Rin and Nori looked at each other. They both knew what was coming.

"Nori, I want to thank you for caring for me during my time of illness. I will talk with Isamu and Kunio at another time."

Nori stood and hugged him. He held on to her tight for a while. He remembered how they protected him as he became stronger. As he let her go, he wiped away her tears.

"Gin always said that I was lucky to have such a good guardian as all of you."

Then Byakuya looked at his grandmother.

"Grandmother, you never gave up looking for me. You never believed that I was dead; even when I didn't believe it myself. I love you, Grandmother." Byakuya said as he knelt in front of his grandmother. He took her hand and placed it next to his cheek.

She smiled and looked him in his eyes. "You are leaving, aren't you?"

He smiled at her. "You always knew what I was thinking. Even before I say it."

Rin looked at her grandson and knew that he was going to Gin, his lover. "Gin is a very lucky to have you."

"No, I am lucky to have him. He waited on me while I was ill. He never pushed me. He just loved me. And I love him. That is why I have to go to him." Byakuya smiled and kissed his grandmother on her cheek. He stood and bowed to them both again. He started to go inside when his grandmother asked him a question.

"When are you leaving?"

"Soon," he said, "I'll be leaving soon."

Rin watched her grandson go into the house. She then looked at Nori and smiled.

"We both have known him long enough that he does not show his complete hand. He may end up with Gin but he is going to take the 'long way around'." Rin sipped her tea slowly. As she placed her cup back on the saucer, she spoke. "Nori, make sure Kunio and Isamu know and also that they get in touch with Gin."

-#-

After his monthly meeting with the members of the Sixth Division, Gin went back to his room and looked at the board again. He picked up the file and started to read it again.

The file stated that Kyo's father was very active in Silent for many years. As Silent grew, they were able to organize raids on the Soul Society. As the raids grew, they were able to steal supplies like food, medical, and money.

Kyo's father was considered the coordinator because he was part of the Gotei 13. He would get information of deliveries into the Soul Society and then pass the information on to Silent. This worked for many years. Silent became the number one enemy of the state. They became a thorn in the side of the Central 46 and the powerful families; especially the Kuchiki Family.

A couple of years later, Kyo's father started to slowly back away from Silent. The file did not say why Kyo's father backed away but before he was killed, he had left the organization.

Gin looked at the picture of Kyo's father. He looked at how much Kyo looked like his father. He placed the picture next to Kyo Mikio. Gin continued to stare at the father and son. He slowly wrote the name below the picture: Yuu Mikio.

When Gin looked at the board again, he saw how his investigation was off track. Now he figured how Byakuya came across the names.

Gin was so deep in thought that he did not see the hell's butterfly in the room. He held up his hand for the butterfly to land.

"Interesting," Gin said. He was to have lunch with the commander and Sui Fong, Captain of the Second Division and commander of the Onmitsukido.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Hope everyone had a great weekend. Another chapter. Enjoy!_

-#-

Gin sat at the table with the commander and Sui Fong. She kept her eyes on Gin as the commander was speaking. The look in her eyes did not phase Gin at all. As Gin knew the only other captain they hated more than him was Byakuya. And since Byakuya was not there, Gin picked up the banner as the most hated captain in the Gotei 13.

The commander could since the tension that Sui Fong was giving off, so he tried to diffuse the situation and move the meeting forward.

"Gin, I know that Fong taichou was on the list of captains to interview. With both of you handling an investigation into the black market involving the Soul Society, I felt this would be an appropriate venue for both of you to interview each other. Now, you two play nice." The commander gave one of his sly smiles as he smoothed his beard.

Gin smiled as he thought about what the commander said. He knew that Sui Fong had the upper hand because she had been investigating this situation longer than he has and he also knew that if she is involved, it is a lot more to this than stealing supplies and the Gotei 13.

"Sui Fong, what information did you give Kuchiki taichou?" Gin smiled as he asked the question and sipping his tea at the same time.

Sui Fong gave Gin a very annoyed look.

"Come come Sui Fong, do as the commander said and play nice."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright Gin, let's play." She smiled and leaned forward. "Only if you give me something in return. Agreed?"

Gin thought about it and agreed because she probably knew what Byakuya knew.

"Kuchiki taichou wanted to know about Silent."

Gin looked at her because it had to be more to it. He continued to smile at her as he waited for her to go on. She rolled her eyes and continued.

"He wanted to know about some of the founders. In particular one Yuu Mikio. He wanted to know about his service record as a shinigami and his role as a founder and membership with Silent."

"And?" Gin asked.

"I told him everything we had. He seemed satisfied with my information. That is a summary of the last interview I had with Kuchiki taichou." She stopped and then smiled. "Your turn."

Gin placed his cup down on the saucer. "Well, Yuu Mikio had a son. He too was shinigami and member of Silent. He is the current leader of Silent and . . . well was the current leader before he went missing."

"Commander, I am not staying for this. He is giving information that is already known by us. If I had known he was not going . . ." Sui Fong stood up shouting.

"Sit down, taichou!" the commander shouted at Sui Fong. "Let him finish!"

She apologized to the commander as she sat down. Gin cleared his throat.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Gin gave his famous grin, "Yuu Mikio's son, Kyo Mikio, is currently missing. In fact, he has been missing since Kuchiki taichou was missing." Gin leaned closer so that his voice would not carry beyond the room. "Now the night Kuchiki taichou went missing, was he meeting with Kyo Mikio?"

"Are you saying that Kyo Mikio met with Kuchiki taichou that night?" Sui Fong thoughts went back to the night that the body was discovered. "That is why you said that the charges were changed from murder to attempted murder?" She thought for a while and spoke again. "You could not change that without the Central 46 making it official."

Gin swallowed hard as he went on. It has been a while since he thought about the night they discovered a body. "At that scene, there were two graves. We all assumed it was Kuchiki taichou because we found only the things that belong to him. But who would miss an unseated shinigami. When they go missing, no one cares."

"The only way the Central 46 would change a charge is if they got new information or . . . damn the woman. She is always sticking her nose in something that does not concern her." Sui Fong said as she pounded her fist on the table.

Gin knew who she was speaking of: Rin Kuchiki.

Sui Fong continued. "She thinks because she's a Kuchiki, she can use her influence to manipulate this investigation. She even got the two of you to do her bidding."

"Enough taichou!" the commander interrupted.

Sui Fong stopped because she knew she overstepped the line with the commander.

"So, you knew Kuchiki taichou was meeting with Kyo Mikio?" Gin asked. He wanted to know how much she knew. Gin got the feeling he had from the captain's meeting. Sui Fong was angry that someone outside of herself knew just as much about this investigation than her. "Did you know about the meeting?"

"Yes, I knew that they were going to meet. But I did not know where. Kuchiki taichou was always secretive about his meetings and where they took place. I always assumed that he could always handle himself in any situation." Sui Fong said with her eyes lowered. "I am angry at myself. This should not have happened."

"So if Kuchiki taichou was meeting with Kyo Mikio, whoever else was there, they both knew. We all tend to let our guard down if we trust them." Gin sat back and begin to process the information.

The lunch turned to an early dinner. Although they did not like each other, Gin knew he had to work with Sui Fong. Her information could fill in the blanks.

"Sui Fong, Silent?" Gin asked as tired to get information without sounding to curious. "Silent, did you know that Tosen taichou is a member of Silent?"

"Yes, we know that he was a part of Silent. He stated that he has good friends with the organization but in no way is he still associated with the organization." Sui Fong said.

"Well, he is associated with Silent; in fact, he is now head of the organization since Kyo Mikio is 'missing'." Gin did the air quotes with his hands.

"That's impossible. He said that he was not a part of it."

"And because a captain will never lie." Gin smiled.

Silence entered the room. After the meal was finished, Gin got up to leave. Sui Fong did the same. They both bowed to the commander and then to each other. They started to leave when Sui Fong asked Gin a question.

"Have you had any contact with Kuchiki taichou since you started your investigation?"

Gin smiled. "No. I have not found any information to say that he is alive." He looked at Sui Fong. "You?"

"No, I have not but if you were to see him, would you contact me?

"Well I guess we have an understanding. If you let me do my investigation, I promise, I will give you a full write up of my report." Gin looked at Sui Fong as they both walked out of the room.

Once they were outside, they bowed to each before going their separate ways. Gin thought about the discussion.

'So Byakuya knew Kyo Mikio.' Gin thought as he walked to the Sixth Division. He was lost deep in thought when he felt someone hiding and watching him.

He continued to walk toward the Sixth Division. As he got closer to the office, he did a maneuver to find out who it was following him. He made his way to the office.

Gin found himself hiding just inside the door in the office. He placed his hand on the hilt of his katana. He stood in the dark. He knew it was not Isamu or Kunio. He knew it was not Renji and Kira because they announce themselves. It had to be someone of captain level. Gin steadied himself.

'Who could it be?' Gin slowly exhaled.

The doorknob slowly turned. Gin pulled his katana out of the sheath. The _clicking_ sound of the tumblers releasing sounded very loud in his ear.

'Who is it?' The statement played in a loop in Gin's mind.

The door slowly opened.


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_**Hey everyone. Another chapter. Working on the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**-#-**_

As the door slowly opened, Gin reached out for the arm and pulled the person in. He slung the intruder against the wall and placed his katana to the throat of . . . .

"Aizen?" Gin said as he was breathing heavily. The puzzled look on his face made Aizen smile. "What the hell are you doing here?" Gin found that he had not let Aizen go.

Soon Aizen found he could not breathe. "Gin, please, let me go," Aizen wheezed out.

Gin slowly released Aizen. He did not realize that he had one hand around his neck and his other with his katana at Aizen's throat. Gin backed away and stood across the room. He slowly sheathed his katana as he spoke to Aizen.

"What is the idea following me like that?" Gin asked him as he began to calm down.

"Gin, when you cancelled our interview time, I thought you were gathering information on me to pin this murder or attempted murder on me. Whatever you trying to do. I wanted you to know that I could never harm Byakuya. I loved him."

Gin was shocked. He made sure Aizen saw his face. "What?" Gin thought about how this came out of left field. _'He must have been the other lover in Byakuya's journal,' _Gin's mind started to connect the dots. Gin looked at Aizen. "I'm sorry, Aizen," Gin gathered himself together. He looked for a pad and pen on Renji's desk. Once he found it, he leaned on the desk ready to write. He looked at Aizen and motioned him to go ahead.

"Gin, I know that you are a private person and that you hold no loyalties to anyone. Although no one likes you, we all admire you for being able to stand up to authority. Unlike Byakuya, everyone hated him for his stickler for the rules. Well, not everyone." Aizen smiled and then chuckled a little.

Gin looked at Aizen and thought he could be angry at him; even jealous. He remembered that this man touched Byakuya like he did; kissed him like he did. But as he looked closer at him, he saw his demeanor changed. Tears started to form in his eyes. Did he really love him?

"Aizen, please take your time and continue."

"Gin, when we look at Byakuya in meetings, he is not too different in private. No one knew it but we dated a couple of years. He never really opened up to me. He never talked about work or his personal feelings. He always wanted to be held. He just wanted to know he existed. '_Perfection_' was a word that he always used to say and wanted to be. But the only word he would hear was _'Error_' when he was with me. It was like he hated how he was."

Gin listened to Aizen and realized he was in love with Byakuya but the feeling was not mutual. "Aizen, when was the last time you saw Kuchiki taichou?"

Aizen looked at Gin and gave him a slight but sad smile. "It was months before he disappeared but the last time we were we met at a dinner outside of the gate. Granted, it was the first time in about three of four months before that date that he met with me alone."

"How did he seem to be that night?" Gin asked.

"He told me that he had been chosen to do this investigation and that it would take up the most of his time. He said that he would not be able to see me anymore. I told him that I didn't see him now. He did something that let me know that he had met someone else." He looked at Gin and gave a chuckle. "He smiled. Byakuya Kuchiki actually smiled. I asked him was there someone else. He smiled at me again. Then he said, '_Someone found me.'_ Then he walked away and disappeared in the crowd." Aizen lowered his head so that Gin would not see the tears that formed in his eyes.

Gin knew that Aizen was telling the truth because it was right around that time he took Byakuya out that night. But he never told him about the investigation. "So, Kuchiki taichou told you that he was chosen to do an investigation. Did he tell you what kind of investigation?"

"No," Aizen said as if he was trying to search his mind to make sure he wasn't missing anything, "No he didn't."

"Well, Aizen, you didn't come all this way to tell me that you and Kuchiki taichou had this secret affair, now did you?" Gin said as he started to write more on the pad.

"I know that Byakuya wrote everything down and I know that it may have mentioned that I had a meeting with Byakuya. You know the day he disappeared."

"You were going to meet Kuchiki taichou that night?"

"Yes, he asked me to meet him at our usual spot that night. But he never showed. I waited until sunrise. He never came to me. I made it just in time to the captains' meeting and he was not there and the rest is history." Aizen sat in the chair as though he was defeated. "I thought whoever was the person he met; I figured he ran off with him." Aizen placed his face in his hands and cried. "I didn't know that someone tried to kill him that night."

Gin looked at Aizen. He knew what he was going through but he reserved judgment until he went over the notes. He slowly walked up to Aizen and placed and hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming but next time, just come in. You do not have to stalk me, just make an appointment." Gin laughed and Aizen started to laugh also. They laughed for a few minutes more.

Aizen was about to leave when Gin told him that he should leave the way he came in. "You know just in case someone is watching."

Aizen bowed to Gin and thanked him. As he walked away Gin thought about what he said about Byakuya.

'_Byakuya never was an 'Error' with him._' He took the notes from Aizen's interview and went over them.

'_How did Aizen know about the investigation?_' Gin thought as he wrote notes on his notes. _'Where outside the gate did they meet?'_

Gin went into the room and updated his board. He stood back and observed his notes.

'Aizen knew of the investigation but Byakuya did not tell him. I wonder who."

Gin knew who was next on his list: Amagai.

Gin started to yawn because of his long day he had; Lunch/Dinner with Sui Fung and the commander and late evening with interview with Aizen.

After today, Gin thought what other surprises he could expect.


	24. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

_Well, it took a while but on track now. Enjoy! Flash back is in italics._

-#-

Gin sat across from Amagai. They both stared at each other as if it was a test of wills.

_The day before, Gin read over the file that Rin Kuchiki had sent to him by way of Isamu. He knew that Amagai was a group leader of a Patrol Unit and was on the fast track of becoming a captain. But Amagai had a problem: he could not hold his sake. He was not an alcoholic and rarely drank. But when he did, he would do acts that was, as it was written in the complaints, conduct unbecoming a group leader. _

_Gin had read that he had been up for expulsion from the Patrol Group when he was recommended for a position in the Gotei 13. The position of captain of the Third Division. Amagai agreed to the position if his trusted seated officer Makoto Kibune would come with him. _

"_Why would someone recommend him to the position of captain in the Gotei 13 with reports for insubordination?" Gin whispered to himself as he read the file. "Better yet, who made the recommendation?"_

_Gin remembered how he sat back and looked his board of all the pictures. "How does Amagai fit into this matrix?" Gin got up and threw his papers down on the desk. He paced back and forth in front of the board. Gin picked up the fold and read his history._

_He read that Amagai was from Rukongai but Gin could not find any information on him before then. It is like he did not exist before then. _

"_Who were you before then? Did Byakuya find out who you were?" Gin looked at the board with all the pictures. He stared at Amagai then Byakuya. "I need more. I need more information." _

_He then picked up the file on Makoto Kibune; Amagai's third seat and long time friend. _

_He learned that Kibune attended the academy but he could not play 'nice' with others. He let his thirst for power take over and he quit the academy. He next appeared in the Patrol Group under the command of one Shusuke Amagai. _

_Gin took a deep breath and smile. Now he knew how Kibune ended here. _

"Gin," Amagai said loudly, "I don't have all day. What do you want?" Amagai gave Gin his most annoyed look.

Gin loved that look because he knew he had Amagai's full attention.

"Tell me this, why does your name appear this investigation?" Gin asked as he watched Amagai's reaction.

Amagai leaned forward and placed his elbows on his desk. "Gin, as you know, I was not a part of the Gotei 13 until you left. And it is my understanding; this is strictly a Gotei 13 investigation. So, how my name became associated with this investigation beats me." He leaned back and gave Gin a very sarcastic smile.

The two continued to stare at each other. The tension was building as Gin decided to take a gamble. He knew that Byakuya had a reason to place him on the list. Gin pulled out a file with a lot of papers in it. He watched Amagai's reaction as he started to open the file. He noticed that his bluff was working. Before he opened the file Amagai spoke.

"Okay Gin. What is it that you want to know?" Amagai had a very annoyed look on his face.

Gin smiled. Now he was going to go for it. "How do you know Kuchiki taichou and why are you a part of this investigation? And please, cut the shit."

"I only know of Byakuya. I do know his grandmother, Tanaka taichou or as you know her as Rin Kuchiki."

Gin was writing notes as he asked questions. He knew that he was pushing the envelope with his questions. "I know that you have to have at least two recommendations to come from Patrol Group to the Gotei 13. I know the commander of the Onmitsukido is one of the recommendations but who was your other?"

Amagai smiled because he knew Gin had done his homework. He leaned back and said, "Let's just say, I have a glowing, permanent recommendation letter in my file. I only use it when needed." Amagai knew that Gin would check that piece of information so he decided to tell him. He leaned forward as he stared in his eyes. My recommendation comes from none other than Rin Kuchiki herself.

Gin was shocked and he tried his best to conceal his shock. 'What?' he thought to himself. He then composed himself and said, "Wow!"

His mind started to race as he thought about Byakuya's grandmother_. 'Why would she help him at the time the Byakuya was missing?' _

Gin decided to move on and try to finish this interview before he let his anger take over.

"One last question. You said that you knew of Kuchiki taichou. How and when was the last time you actually saw him?"

"I knew his father, Sojun, when Byakuya was a baby. Sojun had just married some woman outside of the gate. I knew she was his stepmother," Amagai said. "To be honest, I saw Byakuya outside of the gate maybe two or three months before he disappeared. The reason I know that is because I was on leave visiting friends and I thought Byakuya was Sojun," Amagai looked at Gin and gave the best smile as he gave his last comment, "because he looks so much like his father."

"Was he alone?" Gin asked as he took notes.

Amagai closed his eyes as though he was thinking. "He was talking to someone. I did not know him. All I can tell you was he had dark hair. He may have been the same age as him. That is all I know." He smiled at Gin and started to stand.

Gin smiled back and packed his things. "Thank you Amagai taichou. If I have any more questions for you, I will be in touch."

They stood and bowed to each other.

"Any time, Ichimarau taichou. Any time."

-#-

Gin was sitting at the room staring at the board. He looked at all the pictures again. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Someone was on the room with him.

"Isamu, I hope you brought me some good news." Gin got up and walked to the bed. He blew out the light so the Isamu could walk around.

"Gin, Byakuya has his memory back." Isamu was walking around in the dark. He knew that he had to be careful not to stand too close to the windows. He dropped a small box off on the edge of the table. "He sent this to you?"

Gin smiled as he thought that his lover is back.

"He was training now but his strength is higher than ever. Gin, you must wrap this investigation up quickly before . . ."

"Before what?" Gin said, "Before he comes and deals out the final justice on who tried to kill him?" Gin started to laugh softly as he had images of Byakuya in a heroic stance. "I do not worry about my lover. He can take of himself. Tell me, when is Rin Kuchiki returning?" Gin waited for the answer.

"She will return when Byakuya is ready to return." Isamu looked at Gin and wondered why he asked that question.

"Also, do you know Amagai taichou or Makoto Kibune?"

Isamu sat in a corner facing Gin. "I know of him but I never spoke or worked with him. He is supposed to have worked his way up the ranks in this Patrol Group. We always wondered who was behind him. We figured it had to be someone who was able to override other's decisions. His partner, Kibune, was more of a trouble maker. Amagai would run interference for him so he would not be given disciplinary action. No matter where Amagai went, he took Kibune with him. If Amagai knew something about any operation, Kibune knows also."

Isamu got up to leave. He looked at Gin as he started to rise from the bed. Gin knew that Isamu would be gone before the light was on.

As the light flooded the room, he saw the small box on the edge of the table. He opened it up and pulled out the pendant. Gin smiled as he held it in his hand. He started to walk around the room as he held the pendant in his hand. He looked at the cabinet that remained locked the entire time. He slowly ended in front of the cabinet. He was about to try to pull on it when he looked at the lock. The special lock that needed a 'special key'. As he continued to look at the lock and he rubbed his fingers around the pendant.

Then it dawned on him. He looked at the pendant in his hand and thought whatever Byakuya was hiding, he did not trust anyone or anything to see what was in this cabinet; until now. Byakuya has come to trust and love him.

He took the pendant and placed it in the lock. He turned it and hears a click. He pulled the handle and it opened. He looked in and found a folder. He walked to his table and he started to read the contents of the file. As he read, he suddenly looked at the board.

"Damn Byakuya, you actually solved your case."


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_Sorry for the delay. This was a hard chapter to write because I was going different way but this will be a chapter split in 2. Hopefully will be ending soon._

_-#-_

Gin stood in the field outside of the Blue Stream Gate. He had not been to this area since he returned from finding Byakuya. He was there meeting a man – wife couple who were claimed to be the couple that took care of Byakuya. They also claimed that Byakuya told them who attacked him that night and the mysterious shinigami he was speaking with. Well, that is what he wanted everyone to think.

Gin paced back and forth as he waited on the couple. He would occasionally glance at the area where he found the body that night. It was also the day that changed his life changed. That was the day that he promised that he would find out what happened to Byakuya.

_Earlier in the day _

_Gin called Renji and Kira into his office. He felt that now was the time to let them in on his plans to reveal the killer. He also knew that he needed to end this and end it soon because not only was he after the killer but so was Byakuya. And he knew Byakuya was going to kill that person. _

_He had not seen Byakuya since he got his memory back and if he is correct, revenge is now the main thing on his mind and the ones who caused him to lose his baby; their baby._

"_I brought you two here because I have an assignment for you. I need for each of you to follow someone. Renji, I want you to follow Makoto Kibune. Kira, I have arrange that you go back to your division. I need for you to keep an eye on Shusuke Amagai." Gin knew as soon as he told them that questions would come. _

"_Taichou, why?" Renji asked as he stood from the chair in front of Gin's desk. "Do you think they are the ones who tried to kill my taichou?"_

_Gin thought before he spoke because he was about to show part of his hand to solving this investigation. "It is just a hunch but the evidence I have uncovered is leaning that way. Renji, Kira," he paused again, "If I understand my evidence, if Byakuya Kuchiki is alive, he also is probably following one of these two people." He watched as Renji go from anger to an understanding that he may have to stop his captain from committing a crime. "Renji, you know him and you know what he is capable of when he wants to make things right."_

"_Kira, I need for to go back to the 3__rd__ Division and follow Amagai taichou. He and Kibune very seldom are apart so you and Renji may be together more than apart today. But what I want you to do is go through the ledger for the division finances, personnel, anything. But is it very important that you follow him after work." _

_Gin looked at Kira to make sure he was following him in his message. He felt about Kira just like Bykuya felt about Renji. He thought about the conversations he and Byakuya had at night about their lieutenants. Byakuya always said that those two could run a Division together. _

_Gin smiled at the two as he was about to give his final orders. "I need for the both of you to meet me at the area outside of the Blue Stream Gate at sunset. I will need you in the area at that time because I will be meeting an informant at that area. I don't want them to see you but if anything goes wrong, I want you there to have my back."_

_They stood and bowed and were getting ready to leave when Gin stopped them. _

"_When you come tonight, bring Rukia with you." _

_Renji was about to ask why, he noticed that Gin was packing notes for the captains meeting. He had packed all his notes and was walking out the door. He stopped and looked at Kira and Renji. _

"_Please follow my directions and I will see you both tonight." Gin smiled and left the office._

_After both of them made sure he was gone, Kira spoke. "He wants us in position before the captains' meeting is over."_

_They looked at each other. "Do you think Kuchiki taichou is out there?"_

"_I don't know but I think Ichimarau taichou thinks he is out there. He is getting ready to force everyone's hand and by tonight, all will be revealed. If Kuchiki taichou is out there, he wants us to stop him." Kira said as he packed his paperwork. _

"_Now I understand why he asked that Rukia come with us." Renji smiled and started for the door._

-#-

_At the captains' meeting, it was the usual business until the commander asked Gin to speak._

"_I wanted to let everyone know that this evening, I will be ending my investigation on the disappearance of Byakuya Kuchiki taichou. I will be meeting with a couple who claim to have cared for Kuchiki taichou. Hopefully, they can tell me where he is or who knows, he may come with them." _

_Gin smiled as he watched the three main suspects stare back at him._

-#-

Gin continued to pace back and forth as he watched the sun go down. He knew that in a few minutes everyone should be in place.

His thought went to Byakuya. He had not seen him in five months; not since he got him memory back. Now he is the only wild card out that he can't account for. He knew that he was out for revenge and revenge can make anyone do crazy things.

Then his mind went to couple that was coming to meet him. That was why he wanted Kira and Renji close by. If this turns out to be a trap, he and Byakuya could be killed. Gin continued to pace back and forth.

Suddenly Gin heard his name being called.

"Gin Ichimarau?"

"Yes. And you are?"

"We are the ones who found Byakuya Kuchiki and help nurse him back to health. The reason we are here is because there is a reward for any information on the Kuchiki attack."

Gin smiled. "You tell me the information and if it checks out, you will get the reward money. So, let us began."

As the three started to talk, someone joined the party. Gin was about to reach for his katana when he felt some other spiritual pressure.

'Renji, Kira, Rukia,' Gin counted in his head, 'Tosen, Amagai, Kibune.'

Then he felt it.

"Is it worth it?" Gin asked as he turned and looked behind him.

He saw Kibune with his hand on the hilt of his katana. Out of the shadow behind him, the point of the katana was at his throat. A hooded figure slowly came out of the shadow.

"I would not move if I were you, Makoto Kibune." Gin smiled as he stepped forward to him. "He came here to kill you," Gin said as he looked at the hooded figure, "isn't that right, Byakuya Kuchiki?"


	26. Chapter 26

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

**_Here is the second half. I have more chapters coming just had to get through this one. Thanks_**

**_-#-_**

As everyone in the field stood still to see if the hooded figure was indeed Byakuya. Gin moved closer to Makoto Kibune but the hooded figure placed the blade deeper into his throat. A small trickle of blood fell from his throat as the blade broke the surface of the skin.

"Okay I won't come any closer," said Gin as he back away. "I have to tell you that if you kill him, I will have to arrest you. That is why I ask you Byakuya, is it worth it?"

The hooded figure did not move. Kibune had had fear in his eyes, so Gin decided to go ahead with his questions.

"Do you know why he wants you dead?" Gin looked at Kibune with a questionable look. Kibune's hand squeezed around the hilt of his katana. "Ahh, did I hit a nerve. If this is Byakuya, I think he wants you dead because you attacked him. Wouldn't you be upset if someone tried to kill you?"

Kibune eyes grew wide as he felt the blade try to dig into his neck.

"Wouldn't you, Kibune, wouldn't you?" Gin yelled at him. Gin saw him try not to jump as the word came at him fast and hard.

"No!" he yelled. "It wasn't supposed to happen like that! It wasn't supposed to happen like," Kibune started to sob as he spoke. For once, Kibune was scared.

Gin gave him a puzzled look. "So, if it was not supposed to happen like that, and then tell me," He paused to make sure he is keeping things straight in his mind, "how was it supposed to happen?"

Kibune started close his eyes as he fell to his knees. The action startled the hooded figure and Gin. He turned to look at the couple. They were clinging to each other with the look of fear crept into their eyes. Gin then turned back to the hooded figure.

The figure had raised his katana above Kibune head and was about to bring it down when Gin called out.

"Renji! Kira!"

The hooded figure froze but kept the katana raised. Kira and Renji stood on either side of Gin. He leaned over and whispered to Renji's ear.

"If it is your taichou, don't bring him back here."

The hooded figure was about to drop his katana when Gin called the last name.

"Rukia!"

Rukia appeared in front the group. She stared at the hooded figure and said, "Brother?"

The hooded figure stopped and looked at Gin. It was a knee jerk reaction that let Gin know that it was still same Bykuya he knew.

"Arrest him."

The hooded figure sheath katana and disappeared in a flash. Kira and Rukia left after the hooded figure. Renji looked at Gin, gave a quick nod and disappeared.

-#-

Byakuya knew that he could beat the lieutenants and Rukia but he also knew he was not one hundred percent. He was about to make a leap when he someone reached out for him and caught his arm.

"Hajime, stop."

He looked and saw it was Isamu. He had someone with him.

"This is a good friend and comrade. He was the doctor that treated you that night." Isamu was handing him a coat as he was trying to take the one Byakuya had on. "Let's change. Your reatsui is on your coat. It will allow me to draw them away from you. Go with Doc. Gin wants you to be safe. It is part of his plan. Please, Hajime, don't fight me on this. Doc will make sure that you are protected."

Byakuya thought how Isamu called him Hajime. That was the name he gave him because on that night, he did not know how much danger he was in or if the person or persons were still after him. He trusted Isamu and Isamu trusted Gin.

The two exchanged coats and Isamu kissed Byakuya on the forehead and disappeared in the forest. Doc and Byakuya quickly left the area as the trio followed Isamu deeper into the forest.

-#-

Gin stood in front of Kibune who was on his knees. As he took deep breaths, Gin asked him again, "What was supposed to happen that night?"

"He wasn't supposed to be there. It was suppose to be just Kyo. Kyo Mikio. He was to meet . . ."

Suddenly, Kibune's eyes went wide. His breath got short and he went pale. Gin watched as Kibune fell to the ground.

"Kibune! Kibune!," Gin called out. He felt for a pulse on his neck. He felt nothing. Kibune was dead.

Suddenly members of the Onmitsukido appeared around the group.

"Ichimarau taichou," a voice yelled out. Gin recognized the voice. Sui Fong.

"Sui Fong, what are you doing here?" Gin asked as he knew the answer already.

He watched as the members of the Onmitsukido surrounded the old couple. They looked at Gin as they were being carried away. The couple gave Gin a slight smile as they were being carried away. His plan to capture the killer or killers had gone all so wrong. Gin knew that he had revealed his evidence and now may not be able to find out what happened. All he knew was Makoto Kibune was there that night and he was there that night to meet and kill Kyo Mikio. Now, He had to find out why.

Sui Fong and Gin argued as her group carried Kibune body away.

"What did he tell you and was that Byakuya Kuchiki?" Sui Fong yelled at Gin.

He smiled and said in a very calm voice, "You heard everything I heard and I don't know if that was Byakuya or not. Hopefully, my lieutenant and his friends will catch the mysterious hooded figure and we will be able to find out, who it was." Gin's infamous smile annoyed Sui Fong and others.

She never trusted Gin because she knew he was not telling everything and he let her know that he was in control of this investigation. What she did not know that he was doing this for his lover.

"Now, I have to go and find my group." Gin nodded to Sui Fong and shunpoed away.

Sui Fong watched as Gin left. 'I will be glad when this case is over so he can leave,' she thought to herself.

-#-

Byakuya stood in a small room and stared out the window. His thoughts were about Gin and how he knew that he still loved him. Byakuya was tired and hungry. He had been living in some of the poorest area of Serengeti were no one would even began to look for him. He had a secret that he had to tell Gin. For the last month, he had been following Gin and the investigation through the organization Silent. He was able to attend the meetings unnoticed. Except someone knew who he was; Isamu. He heard through announcements that someone from the inside told of the investigation was in full swing again. He also saw how Renji and Kira were out following Amiga and Kibune. Bykuya jumped when he heard a noise at the door.

It was Doc at the door with a tray of food for him.

"I tried to stock up on your favorites to eat. Gin wanted you to comfortable and safe. Your guardian will be here soon to update you on what is going on." Doc said as he placed the tray on the table next to the bed. He looked at Byakuya and saw that he was hanging on his every word. He smiled and told Byakuya that Gin will, as soon as he was able, be coming to see him and to call him if he needed anything. Doc left the room.

Byakuya sat and ate his meal. He looked at the bed and saw a change of clothing and toiletries. After he ate he took a shower and dressed for the evening. He lay in the bed with his katana by his side. Byakuya felt his guardian, Isamu, in the home. He closed his eyes and for once fell into a deep sleep. It has been five months since that night with Gin and he wanted to see Gin and have next to him.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Now I am coming to an end. Thanks for all the reviews, private and public. I hope maybe two to three more chapters on this story. And yes, I always say a few more chapters, but sometimes it keeps going. But anyway enjoy! Also, I do not own Bleach!**_

_**-#-**_

Isamu and Doc were in the front room of Doc's house, discussing the events of the night. They knew that Gin would try to flush Byakuya out. He knew that the person who tried to kill him would try to stop anyone who may reveal his or her identity.

"I was curious on how he would do it. Gin knew that the one thing Byakuya would do when he got his memory back, he would seek revenge on the attacker and also he would do it at the same area he lost his unborn child." Isamu smiled to himself as he remembered how Gin told him to call Byakuya 'Hajime' because he knew that would be the only way to slow him down. Slow him down enough for him to catch him.

"Speaking of Byakuya, how is he doing?"

"Well, he was tired and hungry. But I could tell he is very anxious to see Gin. He definitely not one hundred percent but his pressure is giving off . . . ." he stopped. Well, I haven't given him an exam so I don't know. I told him that you were on your way. I think that he wants to see." Doc said.

Isamu smiled and got up to walked to the room Byakuya was in.

He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Byakuya said. Isamu could tell he was asleep by the way he answered.

He slowly opens the door. Byakuya was getting his hair out of his face when he saw Isamu. He smiled and held out his hands. Isamu made his way to the bed and hugged him.

"How are you? I have not seen you in about five months. I thought I saw you at one of the Silent meeting but, never mind." He hugged Byakuya very hard.

"I am well," he told Isamu. "How are Nori and Kunio? When I saw them as the old couple, I knew that Gin knew that I was going to show up. He is good at what he does." Byakuya caught himself smiling.

"Yep, Gin's going to have to get them out of detention from under the Second Division. He will probably bring them here when he comes." He noticed Byakuya's smile with the mention of Gin's name. "He will be here soon."

Before Byakuya could ask another question, they heard a knock at the door. Nori and Kunio opened the door and came in. They hugged and fussed over him.

"You look so good and happy." They both continued to hug him. Then Nori got up and braided Byakuya's hair so it would not fall in his face. "What have you been doing all this time?"

Byakuya told them that he found the children from their town, and that they are ready to go back. "They want things to go back to normal; just like I want too."

Nori looked at Byakuya and saw sadness in his eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. "Gin told your grandmother that when this is over, he was going to take you away with him." With that statement, she saw Byakuya smile.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is." Gin said as he stood in the door.

Byakuya jumped out of the bed as Gin came in the room. They hugged each other so tight that they forgot about everyone in the room. Isamu, Nori and Kunio left so that the two lovers were left alone. They walked down the front room to join Doc.

The four talked about the evening's event and also Doc updated them on what Gin told him. He told Doc that Kibune was poisoned. From what Unohana told him, that the poison was feed to him before he met with Gin. As his heart rate increased, the poison went through his body. It was a fatal poison.

"Now what will Gin do?"

"Well, he has given Byakuya closure on his situation. He is not mentally ready to resume his role as captain of the Sixth Division. And I think that he does not want to resume that role," Nori said as she spoke to the group. They knew that she was the closest to Byakuya during that time. She mothered him while Kunio and Isamu took the protective roles with him. That night the four of them took an oath to protect Byakuya at all cost. Even if it meant defying their captain.

Isamu asked Nori if he ever asked about his grandmother.

"No, he didn't." she replied.

Hours later, Gin and Byakuya lay in the bed in each other's arms. Byakuya fell asleep after the two made love even though both were completely exhausted.

Before both fell asleep, Byakuya told Gin about the travels he made when he left his grandmother. He told Gin about finding the children from the town. He said that they were ready to go home and that they wanted Gin to be there also.

"I told them that I was going to find you and drag you back to the town. Then we are going to get married." Byakuya smiled as he looked at Gin.

He smiled and told Byakuya the he accepted his proposal. They both started to laugh.

Byakuya continued to tell him that each town he stopped to rest, he had odd jobs, mostly in kitchens at boarding houses. The head of the home would send a recommendation for him as he traveled. As he got closer to the gate and the Soul Society, he had to conceal his identity. As he spoke, he grew tired and then fell asleep.

Since he took over the responsibility of the Sixth Division, this was the first time he felt relaxed. He pulled Byakuya closer to him, kissed him on the forehead and fell asleep.

The next morning, Gin walked out of the room where the four were having breakfast. After all that happened yesterday, Gin looked refreshed. He joined them at the table. Nori fixed tea and a plate for him.

Through small talk, Gin told them that Byakuya was asleep and as tired as he was, he may sleep for the rest of the day. Nori told Gin that she will keep an eye on him. Then the conversation turned serious.

"I know that you all have Byakuya's interest at heart but the secrets have to come out. He knows most of the truth but you know more if not all." Gin looked at the four with their heads lowered. "Please tell him because I am going to arrest the killer of Kibune. Before that happens please tell him."

"Gin, you have to understand, he may not be able to handle it now. His mental state is . . ." Nori stopped when she saw Byakuya standing in the room.

Gin got up and placed an arm around him. "What are you doing up? Should you be resting?" Gin hugged him.

"Shouldn't you be at work? Don't worry about me. I am okay. Now go and finish this. You made me a promise." Byakuya smiled. He reached and gave Gin a passionate kiss. "Now go."

Gin was about to leave when he turned to the group. "If I am not back by tonight, take him to the town we agreed upon. Byakuya, I will meet you there. I promise." He knew that when he said it, if he is not back by nightfall, he would come and look for him. He gave Byakuya a quick kiss and left for the commander's office.

Byakuya turned to his adoptive family. "Now tell me, what is it that you know that I may not be ready for?"

-#-

Gin walked in to the room the commander set for the meeting. In the room was the commander along with Tosen and Amagai. There were others mostly members of the Patrol Corps the stood guard under the watchful eye of Sui Fong.

"Ichimarau taichou, it is nice that you have come join us." The commander said with a gravelly voice. "Now tell me, why was I to bring these two captains in for questioning.

Gin with his mischievous smile said, "Commander, you are looking at the two who are responsible for the corruption in the Gotei 13. But one of them is responsible for the murder of Kyo Mikio and the murder of Byakuya Kuchiki or the attempted murder. I won't know until I get the report back of whose body that was found."

"I thought Byakuya was at the meeting you had last night," Amagai asked.

"That is why it is a mistake to think too much around me."


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_We are looking at about few more chapters. This one is short chapter. Thanks for your support!_

_-#-_

Gin rubbed his hands together as he walked around the room. He looked at Amagai and then he looked at Tosen. He then looked at Sui Fong because he knew that she was annoyed with him and she does not like when Gin knows more about a situation than she does. In fact, she does not like it when anyone knows more than her. The commander agreed to not place restraints on the two captains if they surrendered their katana's. They knew if they did not, Gin would have arrested them in front of their companies.

Gin stopped and sat across from Amagai and Tosen. "Commander, I have a story I want to tell you. Tosen and Amagai are going to help me tell you the story." He looked at both captains and glanced at Tosen. "Let's see, Tosen, please will you tell me about your childhood. Tell me about how you ended here and please tell it all."

Tosen took a deep breath and started to speak. He turned toward Gin and felt that he was reaching for something. It was a thick file he pulled out of his bag. As he placed it on the desk, the name 'Tosen' was on the file. Tosen had a feeling of defeat because he knew that Gin does not ask question or make statements that he doesn't already know the answer. He started to speak.

"_When I was young, I had a friend. She was my best friend, although she was older than me, she was the only one that looked after me in the streets. I admired her for stance of non violence. She believed that everyone deserved equal justice. No one was above the law. _

"_I remember her having this spiritual energy that was strong and she was able to use it to catch criminals and save children. She saved me. I was in her debt for that. Her philosophy of least bloodshed was something that she lived by and followed. I too followed that philosophy, which I still follow today."_

Tosen became quiet as he gathered himself together. Gin watched him as Tosen struggled to tell this part of the story. Although he had most of the information, this is giving a face to what the mind set of Tosen. Gin smiled at Tosen and told him to continue.

"_My friend wanted to be a shinigami. She wanted to be one so bad that she married one. But he was not a strong one. He was an average one but she loved him. He was kind to her at first but_," Tosen stopped. He started to cry.

Gin looked at Tosen and allowed him to have that moment but he had to keep Tosen talking so that he would not lie. Just as Gin was about to say something, Tosen started to speak.

"_She would always say her mouth would get her in trouble; that is how she justified the hits from her husband. When her recommendation came for the academy that was the night her husband killed her. He was in some drunken rage and he struck her. _

"_After her funeral, I went to the Central 46 to have them arrest her husband. They refused to meet with me. I felt defeated. I did not know what to do next. Then I found a group of people who belong to this group called Silent. I almost stepped away because my friend's husband belongs to the group but I decided that I would join just to get the revenge on him._

"_As I plotted, a member recommended that I apply for the academy. It would be like living out my friend's dream. Besides, I was told that if I were to make it as a seated office, I could win an audience with the Central."_ Tosen paused. _"And the rest should be in that file."_

Gin smiled because although Tosen was blind, his other senses were heightened. That is why some thought he could actually see but Gin knew better.

Gin was going over the notes when something caught his eye. He looked at Amagai then He looked at Tosen.

"Did you two meet through Silent?"

"No," they both said in unison.

"Tosen, what was the name of your friend?" Gin asked.

Tosen cleared his throat and said his friend's name. "Tamiko Mikio."

Gin was shocked by what the name. Tamiko Mikio. The same last name as his missing possible murder victim: Kyo Mikio. Gin was going through his notes to see what his mother's name was. He asked Tosen another question.

"Did she have any children?"

Tosen turned towards Gin's voice. He knew that Gin was fishing. He knew Gin only asked questions like that if he was on to something.

"She did not have any children. But she did have a step son."

Gin looked at Tosen then looked at Amagai. Amagai could tell Gin knew the name of the stepson. He was about to speak when Gin held up his hand. He started to scribble a message on a piece of paper.

He motioned Sui Fong over to him and handed her the note. She left the room and opened it and read what Gin wrote.

'Tamiko Mikio?'

She called for a messenger. He appeared kneeling in front of her. She handed him the note with direction. "Take this to my lieutenant and tell him to get all information to me ASAP."

The messenger nodded and disappeared.

Sui Fong went back to the room to join Gin and the Commander.

Gin looked at the commander and Sui Fong. "Commander, I would like to hold Tosen and Amagai over night in separate cells. I will resume the interrogation in the morning if I get the information Tamiko Mikio."

He looked and smiled at Sui Fong. She rolled her eyes at Gin.

"Also, I need to have Aizen brought in tomorrow. If you like, Sui Fong, you can get him tonight and place him in a separate cell."

She looked at Gin. "What are you trying to do? Arrest all captains?"

He chuckled. "If I have to, I will in order to solve this case."


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_This is a fluff chapter. It will be a delay in the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_-#-_

After he wrapped up his notes from the interview with Tosen, he and the commander had dinner to go over the events.

Gin explained to the commander that the reason for Black Market and the attempt on Kuchiki taichou life are connected but not for what we think.

The two spoke about the case for the rest of the dinner. When Gin was about to leave the commander asked him a question.

"You found Byakuya Kuchiki, didn't you?"

Gin smiled and slowly said answered. "Yes, I found him."

"Please protect him but he needs to come with you tomorrow. He has a right to face his ones who tried to kill him. Besides, I know that you and he were," the commander paused and gave Gin a slight smile, "I mean you and he are in a committed relationship."

Gin smiled. "You old sly fox. I am afraid to ask, but how did you know?"

"I did not become commander without knowing everything about my captains. I knew he was pregnant when I last spoke with him. And I knew that you were the father."

There was silence in the room.

"Gin, I am sorry if I said anything wrong. I feel as though I failed you both and now I am going to lose two captains. Your replacements are more than capable of replacing the two of you.

Before Gin could reply, he looked and the commander was gone.

-#-

Gin arrived at Doc's house. Gin smiled as he saw Doc, Kunio and Isamu sitting at the table. They looked at Gin and started laughing. Gin knew why. He knew that Byakuya would not leave without him. So he knew that Byakuya would fight them if they tried to make him leave. Doc motioned Gin to the room where Byakuya and Nori were.

Gin walked down the hall and knew that Nori was the only one that Byakuya fights the most. Before he knocked on the door, he heard Byakuya telling her that he is not leaving without him. He imagined his lover pacing back and forth with his arms around his waist.

He knocked on the door and entered the room. Byakuya ran up to him and hugged him. Nori looked and smiled at the two.

"You deal with him, Gin. This is the side of Hajime that is so stubborn. I do not know why he wants to fight me." She smiled as she walked out the room.

After they knew they were alone, Gin started to undress Byakuya while they were kissing. He then picked up a naked Byakuya and threw him on the bed. Gin was straddling Byakuya as he kissed and took off his clothes.

"I am so glad that you did not leave," Gin whispered as he kissed and explored his lover's body.

"I want to be by your side always," Byakuya continue to hold and explore Gin.

The two made love for hours. As they both collapse from exhausted, Gin placed his arm around Byakuya and pulled him tight. Gin told Byakuya about his conversation with the commander. Byakuya listen as Gin told him that he will have to come to the commander's office tomorrow.

Byakuya became quiet and started to shake. Gin whispered in his ear.

"You do not have to worry. You know that I will always protect you but you have to know the truth."

Byakuya did not say anything.

"How about you bring your guardians with you?"

"All of them?"

"Yes, all of them." Gin kissed him and pulled him in for a hug. "I know they will not let anyone hurt you either."

Byakuya stop shaking. He looked in Gin's eyes and nodded okay. He knew that he had to trust him. He asked Gin question before he went to sleep.

"Will this be over tomorrow?"

Gin stared into his lover's eyes. "I hope very much to have this investigation completed and everyone will know the truth."

-#-

Before sunrise, Doc came into his kitchen to see Gin sitting at the table with papers and all over the table.

"Do you ever sleep?" Doc asked.

Gin was deep in thought but he answered Doc. "I promised Byakuya that this investigation will be over today."

"Will it?"

"Yes, it will," Gin said without looking up. He started to gather his papers to pack them. "Doc, how long have you known Byakuya?"

Doc stopped and looked at Gin but he answered the question with no afterthought. "I've known Byakuya since he was baby. I knew his father Sojun. Byakuya looks a lot like him. After his father died, honestly, I didn't see him again until he became captain of the Sixth Division. Next time I saw him was the night."

Doc seemed upset about that night. He took a deep breath. "That night, he was bleeding so bad all I was trying to do is save him. I sensed he had been pregnant for about three or four months and then with the trauma," Doc stopped because he remembered how Byakuya looked that night. "Anyway, now he is healthy even though I have not examined him, his spiritual pressure is not one hundred percent," Doc smiled, "but if I am reading him correctly, congratulations maybe in order soon."

Gin looked at Doc with a confused look.

"I am a medical shinigami. I have trained with some of the best medical shinigami. Any change in our spiritual pressure, even an overnight change, I can detect. I noticed that Byakuya's spiritual pressure changed since talking to him on the first night he was here."

Gin smiled and thought that about how Byakuya will react. He then thought about bringing Byakuya to the commander's office.

"Doc, I need a favor from you and the others. I need for you all to bring Byakuya to the commander's office. I need for him to be there because there are some things he needs to hear and know. But if you feels he needs to leave, do take him way and bring him back here. I hope to wrap this investigation up today." Gin had packed his bag and was about to leave. Doc offered to fix him breakfast but Gin declined. He stated that he was having breakfast with the commander but he did ask a question.

"Does the name Yuu Mikio mean anything to you?

Doc looked as though he was searching for the name. "Yeah, umm, he had some link to that group Silent but he died. I think in a hollow attack but that is all I know. The local residents told me the story about Yuu Mikio. It was more like he stole from the rich and gave to the poor. Mostly he kept for himself. You know I used to be part of Tanaka's unit. I left before the rest did."

Gin smiled and asked Doc to make sure Byakuya comes out today and that he stays protected. He walked out the door for his breakfast meeting.

At the meeting Gin gave him a list of names that should be here. The commander looked at the list.

"Gin are you sure you about this?"

'Yes sir. You told me that you wanted me to complete this mission. Not only have I found Byakuya but I have solved the black market investigation also. I, commander, have completed the mission.


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_I am getting happy. This is a fluff chapter. Now I am getting my duck in a row to explain and end this story. Enjoy_

-#-

Nori was helping Byakuya get dressed as he yawned and stretched. He was tired from tossing and turning all night. He felt bad because he thought he drove Gin out the bed last night.

"You know, Gin didn't tell me goodbye when he left."

Byakuya looked at Nori as he made the statement. He noticed that she was not paying attention to him.

"Nori, about yesterday, I'm sorry if I offended you during our argument."

She did not respond.

"Nori, Nori" Byakuya called out. She looked at him with a worry look in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Her worried looked changed to a smile. "I'm fine. You look tired. Are you feeling okay?"

Byakuya knew Nori well enough to know that she was keeping something from him. He thought about what Gin told him last night about knowing the truth. "Are you or my guardians involved in Gin's investigation?"

"No. And if we were, do you think Gin would leave you with us?"

He knew that was true but he knew that she was worried about something else. "No, he wouldn't leave me with anyone who would hurt me." Byakuya said as he motioned Nori close to him. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

She reached out and brushed the hair from over his left eye. She placed her hand on his cheek. He noticed the faded scar. Byakuya felt her staring at it.

"You know, in one of the towns I stayed in, an old woman told me that no matter how much I try to forget my past, that scar will remind me of the most painful event in my life." Tears started to form in his eyes as he thought about that night he lost his baby.

"I want you to do a favor for me. Let Doc examine you. Your reatsui is lower than it was when you left your grandmother's camp. If you are not at or near one hundred percent, Doc won't let you go."

Byakuya was about to protest when Nori held up her hand. "Please, Byakuya, do it for us. Do it for Gin. We want to make sure that you are healthy and well."

There was a knock at the door. Doc announced himself to them. Nori looked at Byakuya. He shook his head okay. Nori told Doc to come in. She was about to leave but she realized Byakuya would not let go of her hand.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Byakuya smiled at her then he turned to Doc. Doc smiled and chuckled softly.

"If you want her to stay she can." He closed the door.

-#-

Isamu and Kunio sat at the table waiting on Doc to finish his examine. Both men were in deep thought when Kunio broke the silence.

"Do you think Gin knows about . ." Kunio stopped.

Isamu closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "He knows and he wants us all to know that he knows." He looked and Kunio with a worried look. "Gin will probably expose some things that we may not know. But believe me when I say this; he will expose the one who tried to kill Byakuya. I hope he will have mercy on him or her. If not, he is going to be a dead man or woman before the sun goes down."

"And what Doc suspects about Byakuya, Gin will be hell bent on a terror to put this situation to bed," Kunio said as they saw Doc enter the room.

He had a smile on his face which told the two friends that Byakuya was in the very early stages of pregnancy and that Byakuya was probably bouncing off the wall with excitement. Doc sat at the table and looked at his friends. His smiled disappeared as he thought about what Gin told him to do with Byakuya.

'_As stubborn as Byakuya is, he may not fight me as much if he has to bring him back.' _Doc was deep in thought when Nori and Byakuya came into the room.

Byakuya had the biggest smile on his face as he walked to Isamu and hugged him. He felt Byakuya hug him tight as he whispered in his ear.

"We will always protect you and the little one or ones," Isamu said as he hugged him tighter. "Are you ready to go?"

Byakuya smiled and told him yes. Nori handed him a cloak to put on. Gin had arranged for this group to come through a secret entrance to the First Division. Doc told him that if he sees that he is not feeling well, he will bring him back here. Byakuya smiled and agreed that he will not protest too much. Everyone prepared to go when Isamu picked Byakuya up in his arms to carry him.

"I can do a flash . . ." Byakuya spoke before Doc cut him off.

"Oh no, we rather fight you than Gin. Besides, you can never be too careful."

The group left in a flash.

-#-

Gin and the commander were near his desk talking when the guards brought Tosen and Amagai in. Gin left the commander and walked over to the two with his infamous smile.

"I hope you two slept well."

Tosen gave Gin a grunt and Amagai did not say a word. Gin order the guards an order to un-cuff them. He told them they will not run; I know that they won't run.

Next, the guards brought Aizen.

"Oh good, Aizen has come to join our party," Gin said in his sarcastic voice. "Place him next to Tosen and you can un-cuff him also."

Gin watched as the three men tried their best not to show any indicators that Gin could pick up. He smiled as things started to come together. Now believing everything is dependent on timing, he watched them as the guards told Gin that Rin Kuchiki has arrived.

"Please bring her in." Gin made sure he was able to see everyone as she walked in. As she walked in, he made sure he called her name.

"Thank you so much for attending Kuchiki-san." Gin bowed and instructed the guard to make sure that she is comfortable. He noticed all jumped when he announced their name. Gin thought about his theory and now he is starting to get conformations.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sui Fong yelled.

"Sui Fong," the command yelled, "sit!"

She composed herself and bowed to the commander. "I apologize, sir." She went and took her place near her guards and sat down.

Gin looked at her and she gave Gin a stare that reminded him of the time he announced that Byakuya may be alive. He had the same feeling also.

'Now I am waiting on," Gin stopped as he knew Byakuya had arrived. "Good, he is here. Byakuya Kuchiki, please come in."

Everyone gasped as Byakuya walked in holding Isamu's hand. He looked at Gin and smiled. Gin knew that Doc must have examined him and confirmed that he is pregnant. Now, he has to make sure that this investigation does not take another victim.

He had Byakuya sit next to the commander along with Isamu. Gin also asked that Kunio, Nori and Doc stay near him also. Doc nodded at Gin to let him know that they will protect Byakuya.

Gin walked up to Byakuya and kissed him on his forehead.

Byakuya asked Gin, "Why is my grandmother here?"

"Remember when I told you about knowing the truth?"

Byakuya nodded and lowered his head.

He turned to the group and gave a very wicked smile.

"Now that everyone is here, let's get started. Commander, I have completed my investigation and my mission is complete."


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

_Writer's block is gone. I can't keep up with it. Here is another chapter. More is on the way. Enjoy!_

-#-

Everyone was looking at the Gin as he stood in the center of everyone so that they could see him. He had that creepy grin that everyone hated, plastered on his face.

"Ichimarau taichou stop showboating and finish your report," the commander barked out. He knew one the most annoying traits Gin had was when he knows all the answers.

"Sorry commander," Gin said, "I will carry on."

Gin walked to the commander's desk and picked up a file. He walked over to Tosen and begins his questions.

"Tosen, yesterday you told us about your friend that was killed, what was her name again?"

"Gin, I told you, her name was Tamiko Mikio." Tosen became annoyed because Gin knew he told him yesterday.

Gin closed the file he was looking at and asked him again. "Tosen, let me put it a different way, what was her name, her maiden name?"

Tosen swallowed hard as he tried to delay his answer.

"Tosen, please, don't make me ask you again. What was her . ."

"Aizen," Tosen yelled out. "Her name was Tamiko Aizen." Tosen lowered his head as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Gin turned his head and looked at Aizen. His hands were balled into a fist and anger came across his face. His was breathing hard as he banged his fists on the table in front of him. Everyone jumped in the room except Gin. He walked over to Aizen and looked him in his face.

"Tell me, Sosuke Aizen, who is Tamiko Mikio and what was her relationship to you?"

The room was silent as Aizen spoke. "She was my sister," he yelled at Gin. It surprised everyone to see Aizen angry. He tried to compose himself but he looked as though he was releasing an anger that had built slowly for a long period of time and now being released. "That son of a bitch killed my sister. Am I glad he was killed?" Aizen was still trying to calm himself down when he answered. "Yes. Yes, I am thrilled to death that he is dead!" Aizen gave a laugh that made him sound like a madman.

Gin looked at Byakuya. Something had jarred his memory. The look on his face was like he remembered something. Byakuya looked up and noticed Gin was staring at him. He blushed as he looked away. Gin smiled as he mentally filed Byakuya's reaction away.

Gin's attention went back to Aizen. He had calmed down. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he spoke.

"She was my older sister. She was a good and honest person. Our mother used to say that she had biggest and loudest mouth out of all her children. She would reply back that since older brother left who is going to watch out for the young ones." A smile came across Aizen's face as he thought about his times with his family. "She took it upon herself to protect the young and elderly of our village. I called her the Piped Piper. Everyone would follow her. One day someone followed her all the way home." He held out his hand toward Tosen. Tosen grabbed his hand and held tight. "He became my brother that day. He was a part of our family. Our mother adopted him that day and he has been nothing but our brother." The two gathered themselves but continued to support each other.

Gin was reading in the file but when he started flipping pages as if trying to find his place he left off. He then he looked at Sui Fong and then he looked at the commander. Then he turned his attention back to Aizen and Tosen.

"Is the name Aizen? Who does it belong to?"

"It was our mother's name." Tosen replied angrily at Gin. "It is a proud name."

"Yes it is. In fact did you all carry the Aizen name when you were young? The reason I ask that question is because Sosuke is the only one who kept the Aizen name." Gin waited for Aizen or Tosen to speak. "Why?"

Gin kept flipping the through the file in his hand. "I seem to have misplaced some information." He looked at Sui Fong and started to smile. "Ahh, I found it." Gin looked up and noticed everyone was looking at him. He looked at Tosen and Aizen. "Please," he paused, "you can continue."

Neither Aizen nor Tosen spoke.

"Well, since we are all quiet let me fill in the blanks. I asked the question, 'Why did Sosuke keep the family name while Tosen and his siblings did not. Well it was supposed to play out that way."

He walked to Sui Fong and stood in front of her. "Tell me Sui Fong, why is the file you gave me on Tamiko Mikio missing information?"

She jumped up and started yelling at Gin. "What do you me missing information? Are you accusing me of an illegal act?"

"Shut up Sui Fong. Ain't nobody scared of you."

She looked at Gin with the cold stare that she has always give Gin. He stared back at her.

"Will you please sit Sui Fong or should I say Sui Aizen?"

It stopped her cold in her tracks. A very surprise look on her face gave Gin the fuel to keep going.

"You see, Sui Fong Aizen," he smiled as he watches her try to find what he knew. "I would not have ever found this out if the commander was not so meticulous in keep records. I thought Byakuya Kuchiki could keep records. ." Gin looked at Byakuya and winked at him.

"Anyway, all applications are kept on file in the commander's vault. He makes copies and the originals are forwarded to the academy. Now, in the file you gave me, her application is missing. But the commander gave me a copy of her file. I must say it is true what Tosen said, you all treated each other like brother and sisters." Gin pulled a copy of an application out of the file titled 'Tamiko Mikio'. "You see, under family members, sister(s), she placed _Sui F. Aizen_." Gin placed the paper in front of Sui Fong and pointed to her name. She read the paper and a look of defeat came across her face. He took the paper from in front of Sui Fong and walked to the table where Aizen was sitting.

"Under brother(s), she has listed _Sosuke Aizen_, _Kaname T. Aizen_ and," Gin paused and gave a fake surprise look. "Look who is also listed here," Gin said as he looked at the third person at the table, "_Shusuke A. Aizen_." Gin slowly looked at Amagai. He did not look up. He stared straight ahead.

Gin turned and looked at the commander. "Captain Commander Yamamoto, what is the percentage of one family having not one but four captains in the Gotei 13? I mean can you fathom the mathematical equations that are needed to give you that answer."

The commander gave Gin the look that he was starting to showboat again. He did a very slight smile under his beard which no one could see. Yamamoto knew he had the right man for this investigation.

Gin looked at Byakuya. He saw how he was holding Isamu's hand. But his other hand had slipped in to Nori's. He looked a Doc who gave a slight nod for Gin to look at the entrance behind him. He looked up to see Unohana with Renji, Kira and Rukia standing with her.

"Excuse me commander," Gin said as he went to Byakuya.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Byakuya gave Gin a nervous smile. "I'm okay. I just can't follow why they wanted to see me dead."

"Believe this; they were not trying to hurt you. In some twisted way, they were trying to protect you." Gin smile and touched his cheek. Now, I want to go and visit some friends who are here to see you. He nodded for Byakuya to look behind him.

Byakuya turned and saw the group waiting. He turned back to Gin and smiled. "But you wanted me here."

"I want you to visit with them. Remember, I am taking you away from here. Go and see them."

Byakuya smiled and kissed Gin. He got up and waited for Nori to follow him. "Come on Nori. I want you to meet my sister."

Nori looked at Byakuya then looked at Gin. She knew that she had to stay.

Gin spoke while he looked at Nori. "Go ahead Byakuya. I will send her in soon. I just have to ask her a few questions. I promise she will be with you soon."

Byakuya hesitantly left and went to the group. Rukia gave Byakuya the biggest hugged. And for once, he hugged her back. Renji looked at Gin and bowed to him. He acknowledged him. The group disappeared. He looked at Nori who smiled at Gin and told him to go ahead.

He looked at the group watched the interaction between Byakuya and him. He looked at Aizen and told him, "Remember when you told me that you saw him smile." Aizen nodded. "You are looking at who put it there."

Gin moved back to the commander's desk and picked up another file. "Now that Byakuya is out of the room, now you can tell me your role in this story. Isn't that right, Rin Kuchiki?"


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

**_Sorry this came out late. I had to rewrite this chapter because my friends did not want me to kill Aizen. So, I do owe them, so an extra chapter is coming. The next chapter will be the part two that I have to rewrite. But it is fun_**

**_-#-_**

"What do you mean story?" Rin spoke forceful to Gin but she was not yelling. "I do not know what you are talking about."

Gin smiled and picked up a folder and opened it to a page. "Who is Kameko Aizen?" Gin thought about his question, and then he took it back. "No, I take it back. What was your relationship with Kameko Aizen? I can ask them because they know who she was. I have the file so I know who she was to them but I am asking you again; what was your relationship to Kameko Aizen?"

Rin Kuchiki sat as stoic as she did when she first entered the room.

Gin turned and watched as Aizen tried his best not to look at her. Tosen slowly placed an arm around his brother and for the first time, Amagai got close to Aizen and placed and arm around him. He then reached out and placed his hand on top of Aizen and Tosen's hand. He leaned and whispered to Aizen.

"I always told you that I would watch out for all of you."

Gin watched the brothers together. He then watches as Sui Fong got up and slowly walks to her brothers. She sat next to Aizen. She placed her arms around Aizen and hugged him tight.

Gin saw the dynamic of this group. He realized the weakest link was Aizen. He knew that Aizen is the one that will talk but the others will be very protective of him and he would have to ensure them that he is not going after him. Aizen's mental state had started to meltdown. He started to talk to himself and his grip on reality was loosening. Gin knew he had to tread lightly because he did not want to lose him or gain the anger of his siblings. He walked up to Aizen slowly and spoke as low as he could to not scare him.

"Aizen, who is that sitting over there?"

Aizen looked up and saw where Gin's finger was pointing. He was pointing at Rin Tanaka Kuchiki.

Aizen smiled. "That is Aunt Rin. She and mama were sisters."

"Thank You Aizen."

Gin walked to Rin Kuchiki. Now, Aunt Rin, can you answer my question now."

She continued to sit in her stoic posture. Gin smiled and his anger began rise. But he thought of Byakuya and Aizen. He slowly took a breath and looked at the Aizen siblings. They too need answers.

"Well since you will not answer, I will take it as you want me to tell the story.

"You and Kameko were childhood friends. You both were poor but as most people are outside of the gate. But with most us, family and friends are what eases the pain with our surroundings and circumstances.

"But with you two, it was rough because you only had each other. You did everything together even the plan to take over the Soul Society."

Gin walked and sat at the table between the groups. He had the files in front him. He continued.

"You two entered the academy together. You both excelled and with your talents. That is why you were called for special duties in guarding the noble families.

"I can imagine how it would make you feel guarding the very families that had no idea how others live. But you went through and rose in ranks in the Special Forces. As your group will tell you, you were excellent.

"One day you two were given an opportunity to head a new operation. It was called _Operation Grow._"

Gin saw the commander do a double take at Gin. Rin had a surprised look on her face. Then Doc let out a whistle. Everyone turned and looked at him. He apologized for the whistle.

"Doc, you have something to say? Please do tell." Gin said as he watched Rin.

"Operation Grow was an experimental program that the Central 46 approved to train future Shinigami for position like captains, lieutenants and seated officers. It was like a school for gifted children. But I left before anything happened. That's all I know." Doc looked at Nori and it came back to her about the time.

"Yes, I remember about a week after Doc left, we were disbanded and sent back to the Gotei 13. They would pull us for secret missions so we never really got to comfortable in a division. Like now we are on a mission." Nori looked at Isamu and Kunio. All three of them were shaking their heads 'no' as Nori spoke. "We have never heard of that operation."

"Commander, have you heard?" Gin asked as he looked at the commander.

"Gin, that project never got off the ground. I know I voted against it because it involved taking children from families as young as 3 months. I did not think that was right. But the real reason was they could not get enough personnel to volunteers." He motioned his lieutenant to pull the file on the project. Gin knew what it would say but he knew it would take time.

Gin looked at the table with Aizen. Aizen was being held by Sui Fong. She was slowly rocked him as he was talking to himself. He held Tosen's hand as Sui Fong kept telling him that she was there. It shocked them all to see her in more of a mothering role with Aizen. Gin could tell that Aizen had a mental break down and he would probably not be the same for a while. He saw Amagai be the protector of the group. He looked at Gin and spoke.

"You probably guessed that he is the weakest out of all of us. It's starting to make sense now. He came to us as a baby. The only mother he knew was Kameko. Me and Tamiko were the older ones. Sui Fong came and then Aizen. He was the only one who came in a baby. Aunt Rin brought him to us when he was about three to four months old if not younger. I heard her say that his parents were dead and he had no one. We always watched out for him. Physically, he is the strongest but mentally . . ." Amagai looked at him. Tears started to form in his eyes. "This is not the first time he broke down. This is the first time that he has gone so deep, I don't think Sui Fong or Tosen can bring him back." He looked at Gin then he looked at Rin. "I promise I will cooperate if you let them go to another room or even back to his cell. He does not need to be here. Most of our lives we protected him and we will not stop now."

Gin looked at the commander. He agreed to send Aizen back to his cell only if Unohana taichou could examine him.

Within a few minutes, Unohana walked in with her mental health staff. They surrounded Sui Fong and Aizen. As they tried to separate them, Aizen started to fight them and did not want to let go of Sui Fong. Unohana went to him and started to speak to him. She placed a hand on his cheek. He stopped and calls her mama. Within seconds, he was unconscious. They carried him away. She assured Sui Fong that she will take good care of him. "I will send an update after I have a chance to examine him."

Gin looked at Tosen, Sui Fong and Amagai. Sui Fong placed her head on Tosen shoulder and cried. He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. Gin heard Tosen tell her that he is strong and we will help through this just like the other times.

Gin looked at Rin. For her to be called 'Aunt' by them, she showed no emotions. He became angry. He took a deep breath and got up.

"Amagai, tell me about the night Yuu Mikio died.

Amagai looked at Tosen and Sui Fong. She reached out took his hand. She shook her head to let Amagai know it was okay.

He started the story

"After Tamiko was killed, our mother got sick. She did not get well. We all saw the life leave her. It affected Sosuke the most. He was in school but he came home and he cared for mother. Our Aunt Rin told us that we should not let this stand. She said that since I am the oldest, I have to take matters into my own hands.

"That meeting with my aunt took place after Tosen went to the Central 46. Since we were all together, we knew we could come up with a plan. We did not include Sosuke in our plans. Although we were devastated by Tamiko and Mother's death, Sosuke was overcome by grief; he had one of his breakdowns.

"This is how it went down. We were all in school so we knew what a shinigami reaction to a hollow attack. We also knew that when it comes to children being chased by hollows, any shinigami would first concern would be to protect the children. So, I got a comrade to lure him to a secluded part of our town.

"Makoto Kibune?" Gin asked.

"Yeah. Yuu Mikio did not know him. We saw him coming out of a bar. Kibune went up to him and told him that a hollow was chasing his friends. Well that him to the area. He was by himself, so it was easy to get him alone. The three of us killed him. We made it look like a hollow attack and we reported to aunt Rin that the mission was complete." Amagai looked at Gin. "Sosuke had nothing to do with this."

Gin looked at him. He knew it was more to the story than he was telling but he wanted to go on. "That night, someone else was watching you. Who was it?" Gin looked at them. "It was Kyo Mikio, wasn't it?"

Tosen took over the story.

"Yes, he saw us kill his father. We did not know until," Tosen stopped.

"Until he joined your division. Did he blackmail any of you?"

"Yes, he did. He told us that if we did not increase our inventory to his organization, he would tell the Central 46 and the commander about our involvement with his father's death. At first, it did not bother us because he could not prove anything. But he started talking to . ." Tosen stopped as Sui Fong squeezed his hand. She shot a look at Tosen that he must have felt. He stops talking.

Gin looked at them and shot a look at Rin. This was the first time she reacted. The idea of Aizen and Kyo Mikio speaking with each other. Just as he was going through his notes, a messenger brought him a note. It was from Unohana. He read the note.

He looked at Shusuke Amagai then he looked at Rin Kuchiki. She looked back at Gin and for once, she looked away.

Then he looked back at the note. All of a sudden, all of the information, all of the notes and pictures and his board, all of the statements from others and then he knew. And now she knew that Gin knew. He turned and saw the commander looking at him. Gin knew that the commander was giving him permission to deal the final blow. He wanted Rin Kuchiki - GONE!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

_I am tapped out. I am sorry I had to change some things but I hope you all like. Sorry to make Aizen weak but he is alive! Yeah! Enjoy Will be wrapping up this story. _

-#-

Gin looked at Rin Kuchiki. He thought how this woman almost brought the Gotei 13, Soul Society and her own family down to their knees.

"You see, Amagai, Sui Fong and Tosen, all these years, you have kept a secret. You have kept the secret about Aizen's mental condition. But over the last couple of years, his mental state has gone down but since you made the 'promise' to always protect him; you would not let anyone harm him," Gin paused, "anymore."

"You see their plan was to become very powerful and rich women both inside and outside of the gate. And they used any and every one to obtain their goal.

"According to our info, Yuu Mikio was one of the founders of Silent. But we know that it was others who founded the organization. Who better than two Special Forces members who knew the inventory system inside and out. One thing that no one expects is a woman to think up this plan. Well, that is what you were counting on. So, you 'hired a group of men', who you paid off to lead this group. Since they were getting paid, you had nothing to worry about. This went on for years until one of the men that you were paying joined the academy and became a shinigami. He was actually planning to cut you and Kameko out of your own organization."

Rin was angry and she started to speak. "How dare you, Gin Ichimarau, speak of me and my poor friend in that manner. You have no right."

"Right? You two used children to obtain your dream of money and respect. I mean think about it. Money from the black market. Then you marry into a family that you wanted to take down. More money and the power came in through them. If your plan was complete you would have power over six Divisions. You even would have used your grandson to have this money and power." Gin walked up his table again.

"Rin, since you are talking, after your nephew informed you that the mission was complete, what happened? I mean all the training that was done with your group; did you feel a sense of accomplishment?"

She looked at group that she help make, and then she looked at Gin. She went into a stoic stance again. "I do not have to listen to this."

Gin smiled and looked at her. "Oh the hell you do have to listen to this."

He went to his folder and pulled out a picture of Sojun Kuchiki. He dropped the picture in front of her. She slowly placed a hand on his picture. Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"What did he come and tell you?" Gin asked her. She started to sob.

"He was upset because his lover was killed by a hollow." Gin leaned in closer as he spoke to her, "he was so upset. Not only was he dead but he did not have chance to tell him that he was pregnant."

She looked at Gin. He had that goofy smile no one liked. "Stop, please," she whispered.

"You never told your son that you killed his lover." He stood and started to walk to his table. He looked to see Byakuya standing near Nori. "Byakuya," Gin said as he tried to go to him, "I did not mean for you hear about it this way."

Byakuya walked forward. "I knew who he was. I found my father's journals. I read them all." Byakuya looked at Gin. "He loved him so much. He was going to leave it all. He wrote in his journal to me that he did not want me to stay if I found a true love. He said that his mother was the most supportive person he knew. He did not know who you really were." Byakuya was shaking.

Gin grabbed him and hugged him. "Do you want to stay?"

"You told me I had to learn the truth. I want to stay." He kissed Gin. "I promise I will be careful." He left of Gin and sat next to Nori. He did not look at his grandmother.

She looked at Byakuya and knew that now she had lost him. She looked at the table that Amagai, Sui Fong and Tosen were sitting. They were not looking at her either. Now she started to feel alone.

Gin looked back at Rin. "Your son never knew who and what you were but he loved you. He loved Byakuya more and he would not do anything to upset him."

"Now let's fast forward. "Rin, Byakuya became captain and your group became captains, but as time went on, Amagai told you of Kyo Mikio. He told you about his extortion." Gin stopped. He was looking at the picture of Kyo Mikio. That is when he noticed it. He looked as though the final piece of puzzle fell into place. He looked at Amagai.

He walked up to Amagai. "She can't hurt him or any of you anymore. What was the promise you made? What was so important that you all would protect Aizen?

"When Sosuke was young; he was not even in the teen years, he became pregnant." Amagai looked at Sui Fong and Tosen. He did not want to tell but his siblings encouraged him. "He was pregnant and he did not understand. Hell, we did not understand. He tried to hide it but about time they found out, it was too late to do anything. He did get to carry it to full term. Me and Tamiko help deliver the baby. He actually got to hold it. It was a boy. He was so happy but they took the baby from him. Not long after that Sosuke had a breakdown. They used it to train him. I mean they broke him all the way down. His mind was gone. Aunt Rin promised to let him see the child if he successfully completed his training but that day never came. He became so strong that he was the strongest out of all of us. He never completely got over the baby. He had breakdowns but we were able to help him through it. He searched and I mean he searched all over for his child. We thought that the child was dead but we never told him.

"Then two stressors came about; Tamiko died then our mother died. That was his second breakdown. Sui Fong and Tosen took the role caring for Sosuke. He made it through okay but he had his days. We made sure that no one would ever hurt him like that again."

Gin looked at Byakuya. He knelt in front of him. "Tell me, Byakuya, what did you and Aizen talk about."

Byakuya looked at him strangely. Then Gin realized he was asking his lover about his past relationship. "No, I mean conversations," he smiled, "How was he? You two were close."

"He talked as though something was wrong with him. He would see himself as an 'error' but he wanted to be held more than anything. He wanted to know that he mattered." Byakuya smile and told Gin we weren't in love with each other but we loved each other."

Gin kissed his forehead and smiled. "I know."

Gin looked at Amagai. "When did he know? When did you all know?"

They did not say a word.

"You recognized him before Aizen did." He looked Amagai in the face. "It was the eyes, wasn't it?" Gin was pointing to his eyes.

They looked at Gin and knew he figured it out.

"Remember when you told me that the last time you saw Byakuya, he was talking to someone. You described Kyo Mikio exactly. It is no denying it but you all recognized him as he came around. He looked like his father but his eyes were like Aizen."

Gin looked at Rin. Just like you looked at Byakuya and knew who his father was. Day in and day out you looked into his eyes. Yes, he looked like your son but his eyes were that of his father, Yuu Mikio."

Gin looked at Byakuya. "Yeah Byakuya, Kyo Mikio was Aizen's child and your brother."

Byakuya put his hand to his mouth and started to cry. He had a brother that died. His father died trying to give him a brother.

Gin went to Rin. "Aizen came to you asking if Kyo was his son. You see, parents can feel their children's presence. He felt it around Kyo and he felt it around Byakuya. You knew that if he told Byakuya, he would find out who his father was. But you could not let your group know because they would tell him the truth. So you took matters into your own hands. That is where Makoto Kibune came in.

"You knew where Kyo was going to meet Byakuya but you made it an earlier appointment because you knew Byakuya told you that he was going to break it off with Aizen. The one thing you did not count on was Aizen following Byakuya."

Rin started to become uncomfortable.

"You were planning on killing him that night. In fact, you were planning on killing your grandson. Because he found out who was behind the Black Market and also He found out about Operation Grow. He told you before he left that he was going to a meeting then he was going to the commander to have you removed from the household."

Rin called for her man servant to leave but the guards stopped her. She looked at Byakuya. "These are all lies. All lies!" she yelled. Her eyes filled with water as she looked at Byakuya.

Byakuya was being hugged by Nori as he cried.

"That night, Kyo and Byakuya were talking. They both heard something. It was Aizen because when they turned, that is when Byakuya got hit. Before he could react, Kyo was dead."

He looked at the table. Sui Fong spoke. "When we got there, Aizen had Kyo cradled in his arms. He was rocking him back and forth. He kept saying, 'Poppa is going to take care of you.'"

"He was having a meltdown but he said Byakuya was there. We did not see him. Kyo was dead and a grave was there. We knew that Aizen did not kill him. We buried Kyo and we got him back as soon as we could." Amagai exhaled as if the secret was out.

Gin spoke. "But when you got back, who was there?"

They looked at Rin.

"You knew what button to push to keep Aizen calm. You knew he saw Kibune kill Kyo and at that time Byakuya. So you calmed him down to make sure he kept his mouth shut. You knew that Kibune was a dead man when he accepted your request. All you had to do was feed him a poison before the meeting out in the field." Gin looked at Byakuya. He was crying. Gin, then looked at Amagai, Sui Fong and Tosen. They looked relieved.

He walked to Rin and stood in front of her.

"You are some piece of work. You and your friend abused all of them. You got into their psyche and turned them inside out. You tried to control them all but your son began to see through you, and your grandson saw through you. They all saw through you but could not fight you. The one person who you thought you had under control, I mean, the one you got in his head and turned him inside out, got you. Aizen got you. He was the weakest one but he," Gin tapped the table with each word, "got you."

The commander called the guards in to take Rin Tanaka Kuchiki away.

Gin went to Byakuya and hugged him. "It's over. It is over now."


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_**Thanks for patience. I got one more chapter after this to end this story. Sorry about the long chapter but hopefully not too long. But there is an end to this story. Thanks to all of you and your support**_

-#-

Gin and Byakuya stood outside the door of one of the Kuchiki estate. It was what they call the "Spring Estate".

"Do you feel up to this? I just want to make sure. I don't want your guardians arguing with me about bringing you all the way out here." Gin smiled as he kisses him on the forehead. "Besides, you all can come out of hiding," he called out to Kunio and Nori.

Nori and Kunio appeared next to the couple. "Well, Doc wouldn't let you come if Unohana was not here. Besides, you two took your sweet time getting here. We could have walked with you as slow as you were going." Nori laughed as she hugged them both.

Kunio put his arm around Byakuya and kissed his forehead. "It is so good to see that smile again. I wonder why it's there?" he whispered in his ear. Bykuya smiled and looked at Gin. Gin smiled back as he had his arm around Nori.

They were amazed how quickly he bounced back after his miscarriage.

Flashback

_Doc told Gin that the stress from his grandmother's situation caused him to lose the baby. Both Gin and Byakuya were upset but Doc told them that it would not be any reason they should not try again. Gin told Byakuya that since he has to finish the whole Black Market investigation, maybe he should complete the Kyo Mikio situation before they try to start a family._

"_Good or Bad, he was your brother. You can set the record straight. If not for you, maybe for Aizen." Gin told Byakuya as they lay in the bed one night. _

_Byakuya took it to heart and started to work on just that with the help from Nori. _

_He started with Kyo Mikio, himself. Since that night, Bykuya memory had been very spotty on the events of the night. It was like the memory of him totally was wiped out. _

_Since Kyo and Byakuya are brothers, he became the heir of his estate. He received Kyo's personal things from the 9__th__ Division and found going through his books, he had amassed a little fortune with profits from the Black Market. He was keeping the profits from Rin Kuchiki. That is why she ordered Kibune to kill Kyo Mikio. _

_With the money he found, he and Nori along with Doc went to Unohana to start a children's clinic out outside of the gate. It would be a volunteer clinic and a hope to repair relations among the residence outside of the gate. They had enough volunteers on both sides to make it work. Doc was able to find a building and get it fixed for the residents. They decided to name it Kyo Mikio Clinic. _

_After the Rin Kuchiki arrest, Tosen, Sui Fong and Amagai were arrested and separated from Aizen, who was placed in a mental facility. From reports Gin received, Aizen was not doing well and being separated from his siblings, he was not getting the protection and attention he needed. Tosen, Sui Fong and Amagai were in a special facility due to their position in the Gotei 13. They were not fighting the charges and agreed to testify against Rin Kuchiki; but Amagai wanted Sui Fong and Tosen released so that they could get some place so they could get Aizen. He told them that he wanted to take responsibility for everything. _

_Byakuya and Gin discussed the case many times over dinner. Most times with Isamu, Kunio and Nori. Doc was busy helping Unohana with the Clinic but he would let his opinion be known. He wanted Aizen out of that facility and the others should be released also. He told them that they did not ask to be part of an experiment that was illegal to start out with. _

"_That is why I left the corps. She asked if I would help her and her friend get this project off the ground. She said it would benefit me also. I drew the line at children," Doc would get upset every time he thought about how Rin Kuchiki took those children. "In a few days, Unohana and I are going to see Aizen. His mental state has gone down to the point he is not aware of his environment. He read a report that Aizen's in a dream state that plays over and over again. He is reliving the night Kyo died." Doc took a deep breath. "You know the last time I saw him, I found out he is pregnant and he doesn't know. We figured the only one that had contact with him was Kibune. We have to get him better so that he cares for this child. I'm asking you all to figure something out for him and his family."_

_When Gin figured the body they found that night wasn't Byakuya, Unohana did a DNA work up on the remains. They did this because they wanted to notify the next of kin. When she ran the test the first time, she got a familial hit with Aizen but she never told Gin because she was not sure how it happened. When she examined Aizen that night of his breakdown, she discovered that he was able to bare children. He too was a shinigami that could reproduce. That is why a hit came on the body. She sent word to Gin about her discovery. When they took him away, Unohana protested to the commander. She told the commander that his breakdown would get worse and he may not come back. He told Unohana that his hands were tied behind his back due to the Central 46 decision to prosecute Rin Kuchiki and the others._

_Later that night, Byakuya decided to read Kyo's journals. He had found five journals in the property that was given to him. He was a little nervous about reading but he wanted to get some insight into Kyo's mind. He remembered that when he started to read the journals, Gin gave him a kiss before he went bed. He was still reading when Gin left for work the next morning. _

_He read the part where he was approached by Kyo. He read that Kyo decided to tell him that he was his brother and that he wanted an estate for his father. He wrote that he would tell him all the information about his grandmother that he knew. In exchange he would be able to help his father. He stated that Byakuya told him to write a journal because you never know how important records are during an investigation. _

_The next entry stated that Byakuya agreed and that they would have several meetings so he could tell Byakuya about his grandmother and his father but he also wanted to write it down because now he felt as though someone was following him. _

_After he read the journals, he became sick to his stomach. He fell in his bed and closed his eyes. Suddenly memories came rushing in. He remembered that night; he remembered his brother; he remembered Aizen calling his name. He remembered waking underground and hearing Aizen crying. When he came to again, he felt the pain of near his stomach and blood rushing between his legs. He reached up and pulled himself out of the grave. He tried to run but he was in so much pain that he could not fight or protect himself. _

_Nori must have heard him talking in his sleep because he woke up and Nori was there. He hugged her and cried into her shoulder. She quieted him down. He thought that Nori was always there to help him through these trying times. Byakuya told Nori that he had to go and get Aizen out of the facilty. Nori told him she would go with him but he needs to get some sleep. She had to make arrangements for this to happen._

_The next day, Byakuya along with Gin went to the Central 46. Byakuya stated that he was taking custody of Aizen due to his mental state. They did not want to at first but Byakuya told them that he takes total responsibility for him. They granted him the request._

_That afternoon with the help of Kunio, Isamu and Doc, Byakuya brought Aizen to one of the small estates that the Kuchiki Family owned. He had the staff prepare for him and also a medical staff to assist with Aizen's mental and medical conditions. It shocked them that to see Aizen in such of a weaken stated but his mind was in worse condition. He kept repeating the same thing over and over again. _

"_He's so cold. I promised that I will protect you."_

_He rocked holding a doll as he kept saying the same thing over and over again. He even as he slept he would talk in his sleep saying the same statement over and over again. _

_The next day, Gin argued for the other three should be released due to the fact that they were young and the circumstances were set up for them to commit a crime of revenge, which he reminded them, was the only crime they were charged with. The three have guaranteed their cooperation to testify against Rin Tanaka Kuchiki. Finally, Gin stated that due to their brother's mental and medical condition, it was important for him to have his family around. Gin reminded them that the program was approved by the Central 46 and as they could see, the program was a failure. _

_With little argument, the Central 46 granted the three and release but confined to an area until the trial. _

_Gin knew they would let them go because Central 46 is not going to take responsibility for that project._

_End of Flashback_

As the group walked through the door, Amagai met them. He bowed to them and escorted them to the patio. The staff brought tea out to them as Sui Fong joined the group.

They told them that Unohana was examining Aizen and as far as she can tell, the baby is fine.

"Sosuke still doesn't know where he is but he does call your name, Byakuya, randomly," Amagai said as he yawned and placed his hands in front of his face. Both he and Sui Fong looked tired. "We still are protective over him and we still take turns sitting with him. Tosen is sitting with him now. Sosuke only sleeps when his body gives out. The deeper he goes in the pregnancy, the more he sleeps."

"We told him that you were coming but he did not react. When he heard Unohana voice, he asked her about Kyo." Sui Fong tried not to yawn but she felt herself wanting to go to sleep.

"Well, I want to speak with him. Do you think he will listen or hear me?" Byakuya asked. He had a box with some things for Aizen.

"He could react to your voice. We will see." Amagai said.

They agreed only if one of them could be there. Nori and Kunio also told them that they could help watch Aizen if they wanted to get some sleep. They told them that Isamu would be arriving soon. He was going to bring some news in reference to their case.

Byakuya noticed that the staff looked tired as they have to work around the clock to care for Aizen. Gin spoke with the head of the staff. He stated that the staff is okay. They are very supportive and want to assist in any way to help Aizen. It breaks their hearts that soon a baby will be born in the house and he doesn't even know it.

-#-

Byakuya walked in the room. Tosen sat on the floor near Aizen. Aizen sat in a corner, holding a doll wrapped in the blanket. He is saying the same statement over and over again.

"He's so cold. I promised that I will protect you."

Tosen sensed Byakuya in the room. Sui Fong walked to him and whispered that Byakuya wanted to speak to Aizen. Tosen nodded as Sui Fong spoke to Aizen.

"Sosuke, someone's here to see you."

Aizen did not respond. He just pulled blanket over the doll closer to him.

"It's Byakuya."

Aizen suddenly stopped and looked at Byakuya. He closed his eyes very hard and shook his head.

"You were there. You saw how I tried to protect my," he paused as he tried to get his thoughts together, "my son." Aizen looked as though he doubted himself. He took his hand and started to hit his forehead.

Byakuya reached out to stop Aizen from hitting himself. He took Aizen's hand and placed it on his stomach.

"You protected your son well, but now you have to get better to protect this one."

Aizen looked down as he saw Byakuya's hand on his swollen stomach. He placed his hand on top of his. Aizen felt the tears roll down his cheeks. In a moment of clarity, Aizen started to cry and yell. Sui Fong wanted to go and comfort him. Tosen stopped her.

"He needs to face the fact that Kyo is gone and this child needs him more now than ever."

Aizen started to speak between sobs. "She killed my son. She killed my son. He did not know how much I loved him. I never got to tell him how much l loved him." Aizen looked as though he was trying to make some reasoning of his situation.

Byakuya could see Aizen was torturing himself. He pulls out a journal hoping to take the opportunity to reach Aizen.

"You did tell him that you loved him. He wrote about it," Byakuya said as he turn to the place he booked marked. He knew he had Aizen's attention. He started to read from the journal.

_From the journal_

_I met my father today. We had dinner together. I walked in the diner and saw him eating alone. I asked to sit with him. He agreed and we sat and had small talk. His eyes seemed lost and hurt and . . . lonely. He kept looking at me as though he recognized me. For some strange reason I felt as though he knew who I was. I asked him if he had any children. That is when I saw it. He almost broke down. I remembered his eyes fill with water when he answered yes. He said that he lost him. 'Someone took him from me.' He said that he searched for him but he was afraid that he may be dead. He said that he wished he had the opportunity to tell him that he loves him and that he was sorry that he was not strong enough to find him. My father said that he loved me. That is why he yelled at his father, Yuu, that night they killed him. He was looking for me._

_Later that night as I walked to the 9__th__ Division, I walked to Tosen taichou office wanting to talk with him. I heard him talking to Aizen taichou, my father. He was crying as Tosen taichou was trying to comfort him. My father believed that his son was alive and that he had to go out and find him. I saw my father, broken and very sad. I saw him struggling with his sanity. Then I figured out how she kept him under control. Why she was my secret benefactor. She wanted to be in control of me too. I know what I have to do. I am going to see Byakuya Kuchiki, my brother. I am going to have to make him see who his grandmother really is and help my father. _

Aizen looked at Byakuya. He started to smile. He looked as he remembered the encounter. Byakuya handed him the journal. Aizen looked at the writing and begin reading.

"My son wrote this about me." Aizen tears fell from his face. He placed the open journal over his heart. "Thank you, Byakuya."

Gin, Kunio and Amagai watched as Aizen connected with Byakuya. Amagai said that this is the first time since Rin's arrest that Sosuke has responded to anyone. Tosen said to Sui Fong and Nori that now he has closure.

Byakuya and Aizen continued to talk as he produced other things from the box. Byakuya gave him the other four journals to read. He also produced a stuff animal. Amagai and Sui Fong gasped as they saw the plush toy.

"He got that a long time ago when he did a mission in the real world. He got it for his son. She promised to give it to him so that he would get stronger to get him back. That bitch did give it to him." Sui Fong eyes filled with tears as slowly her brother start to come back to them.

He reached out for the toy and hugged it. "She did give it to him and he kept it. He kept it all this time."

Byakuya placed his hand on Aizen's cheek. "He loved you. He wanted to be the one to protect you like your brothers and sister did. He asked for this place for you so that you will always have a place to be safe. He wanted you to stop punishing yourself because although he was angry at first, he wanted you to know he turned out okay. He wanted to honor you because you are his father."

Aizen hugged the plush animal as he yelled and cried out loud. It sounded as if he was releasing all of the fear and pain of the past. He looked at Byakuya and thanked him over and over again. Byakuya hugged him to reassure him that it was okay for him to grieve.

Byakuya nodded to Nori. She got up and asked Sui Fong to help her set a temporary shrine. Byakuya produced an urn with the ashes of Kyo Mikio. Amagai and Tosen helped Aizen up as Byakuya and Gin placed the urn on the shrine. There Aizen saw the picture of Kyo, his son. They had a small ceremony for him as Aizen got to tell his son 'goodbye'.

At the end of the ceremony, Aizen sat, hugging the plush animal staring at the picture. Unohana kept an eye on him as she knew that he was emotionally on empty and probably truly exhausted. Suddenly he lay down. Amagai picked him up off the floor and carried him to his bed. Sui Fong said that she would sit with him. Unohana stated she would stay until he wakes up.

Byakuya was emotionally drained also. He too got to say goodbye to his brother. He lay in Gin's arms as they sat in the courtyard. He fell asleep after a few minutes. Gin closed his eyes as he thought about how Byakuya brought Aizen some peace. Before he knew it, the sun had set. Byakuya was still asleep. He picked him up and placed him in a spare room. Nori was tired so Kunio placed Nori in the same room with Byakuya.

Gin and Isamu were sitting at table with Kunio. Amagai came out and sat with them. He smiled and looked at the three men.

"Do you hear that?" Amagai asked.

The only thing they heard was the staff preparing dinner for everyone. They gave Amagai a puzzling look.

"This is the first time Sosuke has slept. He is not crying. Thank you. Thank you very much for saving my brother and giving him peace.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

_Another chapter. Should be one more chapter. Thanks for hanging in there. Enjoy!_

Over the next couple of months, Aizen mental condition was better. He still had breakdowns but they were coming in fewer and fewer. He started to get nervous about the baby coming. His paranoia would start because he did not want to lose this baby to her.

With the trial happening now, everyone told him that the baby was safe but it looks as though it was not good enough. He thought Rin was going to escape and come and get his baby. He just felt it. Although they tried to reassure him but deep down, they felt it too.

Byakuya would come and visit with Aizen. Although they used to be in a relationship where Aizen talked and Byakuya listened, they had a good relationship now. Aizen would ask him questions about Kyo and Byakuya started to learn things about the person he thought was his grandmother. He knew that his grandmother and her friend, whom he called mama, were strict but his mama had a heart. She would tell him things about Rin. Things that shocked Byakuya. Byakuya learned that Sojun was not Rin biological son. He was Gineri's son but Sojun's mother died at childbirth. But since he was having an affair with Rin, she fell right into the role of new wife with new baby.

Byakuya also learned from Aizen that Kyo was not his only child. He learned that he had another baby but Rin killed that baby. He saw her do it. Then he would close his eyes and state he was not sure but he feels that it happened. He would state she was just an evil person and would not put I pass her to have killed his real grandmother.

One day Byakuya was visiting with Aizen when he went into labor. He wanted Byakuya to stay with him. He agreed. As the pain became intense, Byakuya asked Aizen that although they never talked about the father, does he has any issue with Kibune being the father of his child.

Aizen gave a smile and asked why everyone thinks Kibune is the father. He told Byakuya that he is not the father. When asked who was, Aizen just smiled.

Byakuya knew he was keeping it a secret.

That afternoon, a baby boy was placed in Aizen arms. Unohana and Doc smiled as they brought the beautiful baby into their world. Amagai stayed with Aizen and the baby as they slept. Everyone else along with the staff was elated about the baby. As everyone was talking, Gin spoke up.

"Okay, I'm going to say it. I am going to ask," Gin smiled, "is Kibune the father of that child?"

Tosen started to laugh. "Gin, we are protective over our brother, but we did not follow him all the time. That child's father is only known by my brother Aizen.

They all laughed as Tosen asked Bykuya, when was he and Gin were going to have a baby. He told them that Aizen's baby could not grow up alone.

Byakuya looked at Gin and smiled as Gin told the group that they were working on it.

A staff member came out and whispered to Tosen.

"It seems Aizen is asking for the two of you, Gin and Byakuya."

Not to surprised, Gin and Byakuya walked in the room. Amagai had the biggest smile on his face. The baby slept in Amagai arms as the staff was helping Aizen prepare for the feeding. He smiled as Byakuya walked to him and gave him a hug. Gin stood with Amagai as he let Gin hold the baby.

As Aizen excused the staff for a minute, he asked Byakuya a question?

"If anything happens to me, Please take my baby."

Byakuya looked at Aizen and told he would but he wanted to know where that statement came from.

Aizen explained that until Rin Kuchiki is executed, he did not want her to take his baby. He said that since Byakuya was Kyo's brother and the only family close to his baby, it would help his baby to know who he and Kyo were. Byakuya just figured out why he never said who the father was because of Rin. He always said that she had a way of finding things out.

Byakuya smiled and agreed. "You do not have to ask but you will protect your child. You have become smart and strong. I know that if anyone comes remotely close to you baby, even Rin, you will destroy them. Your brothers and sister have protected you. Now you have a baby to protect. Just like they protected you, you have to protect him. You did it for Kyo and now your are stronger. Do it for him.

They both looked at the baby being held by Gin. Aizen smiled and Byakuya knew he understood.

"Have you thought of a name?" Byakuya asked as Gin handed him the baby. He watched the baby squirm in his arms. "He must know you are very close. I think he must be hungry.

He watched as Aizen smiled and reach for his son. The staff, under the watchful eyes of Doc and Unohana, assisted Aizen with the feeding. He kept his eyes on his baby as he answered Byakuya's question.

"Masumi," he said as he closed everyone out and now it was just he and child in their world.

Byakuya stood next to Gin and hugged him. Gin told him that he could not wait until they have their own child. He also asked if Aizen was okay.

"I think he is better now than any other time in his life. This child is going to define who and what he is."

They were walking out of the room when Gin whispered, "Now I know that child is not Kibune's."

Over the next few months, everyone saw Aizen become a strong parent to his child. The relationship was loving and protective of his child. If he felt a breakdown coming, he would call his brothers, sister or a staff member to come and get his son. He then concentrates on getting better so he could get his son back to him.

A date was set for the execution of Rin Kuchiki. It was an open and shut case. During the trial, everyone tried to keep Aizen out due to his mental condition. Evidence from Sojun, Byakuya and Kyo's journals were entered along with Testimony from Sui Fong, Tosen and Amagai. Gin testified as he mapped out the history of Rin Kuchiki criminal career.

They learned that she murdered Aizen's parents to get him. He had a very high reatsui when he was born. She needed him to make the program work. When she found out he was able to have children, she knew how to control him. It is evidence that she may have killed Sojun's mother in order to move into the Kuchiki family. She also manipulated to have Yoruichi Shihoin removed as captain of the 2nd Division so that she could have Sui Fong placed in that position. Also when it came available, she would be in position to have Amagai placed as a captain.

It was revealed that the mother of the children, Kameko Aizen, may have been murdered due to, as Rin stated, becoming too attached to those test subjects. They learned that Aizen was her trump card. She had him slated to become the commander of the Gotei 13. That is why she had to have complete control over him. Aizen was used as an offering to Yuu Mikio and Makoto Kibune to keep them quiet and on her side. She never had one hundred percent control because of his child, Kyo.

Kyo saw them kill his father but he also saw Aizen demand from Yuu, before he died, the location of his son. Kyo did not think much of this until he got older. He learned that Aizen was asking about him and when his brothers and sister kept insisting that he was not there because they did not want anyone to find out about Aizen mental condition or the fact that he had a child.

The one person she loved the most was Sojun, Byakuya's father. Because Byakuya was Yuu Mikio's child, she never could love him as much her step child. Because Sojun loved Byakuya more than anything or anyone, she learned to tolerate him. When Sojun died, Gineri Kuchiki took a very keen interest in rearing his grandson to be the next head of the Kuchiki Family.

When Kyo contacted Byakuya, she knew that she had to stop Kyo Mikio and her grandson. After she learned that the body they found was not Byakuya's, she knew that Gin was in love with Byakuya. If Byakuya was still alive, Gin would find him. He did and since Byakuya's investigation never closed, she tried to control the investigation but as everyone knows Gin, he would not stop until he got who attacked his lover and why.

Amagai and Tosen lost their position in the Gotei 13. Because they cooperated and testified against Rin Kuchiki, they only had to service six months. Aizen resigned his position due to medical reasons. He did not care because of his care for his son. Sui Fong got to keep her position because Yoruichi Shihoin spoke up for her. The commander assigned Yoruichi to do surprise inspections until the commander felt satisfied of her performance. Byakuya resigned so that Renji could take over the 6th Division and Gin had already resigned so Kira was promoted to captain of the 3rd Division. Their friend Hisagi was promoted to captain of the 9th Division.

Rin Kuchiki was sentenced to death and a date was set for her execution. As the date got closer, everyone started to feel uneasiness about the event. Gin and Byakuya decided to set a date for their official marriage. They were going back to the town where Gin found 'Hajime' and bring the children and their parents back with them. Nori, Kunio and Isamu were coming back along with Doc. They were also going to bring Aizen and his son with them which Amagai and Tosen would join them later.

Until that time and since Aizen was doing well with the staff, he decided to stay at the estate. He was excited about going and staying with Byakuya in a new town. Sui Fong arranged to make sure security as well as a medical staff was there with him.

One night Gin and Byakuya could not sleep. Byakuya paced back and forth as he tried to figure what was going on. Gin got a message from the commander that Rin Kuchiki had escaped. He told Byakuya and Nori. They knew that if she was going anywhere it would be to Aizen. Gin, Byakuya, Nori, Kunio and Isamu headed out to Aizen. Doc brought up the rear as he got some medical supplies and staff with him.

-#-

"My my little one, you are so active tonight." Aizen was walking back and forth with his son, Masumi. He hummed a soft lullaby as Masumi calmed down. He was able to mask his worry so that his son would not get upset. He continued to sooth his son as he held him. He felt when his son fell asleep in his arms. He slowly placed him in the crib trying not to wake him.

"I was wondering when you would arrive, Rin Kuchiki." Aizen said as he made sure his son was tucked in. "I thought you were going to be executed at sunrise." Aizen chuckled because he knew that she could not go without trying to inflict pain on him one last time.

"Sosuke, I see you had another bastard child. I guess I am going to have to kill that one like I did your other two."

Aizen still looked at his sleeping son as he started to unsheathe his katana. He turned and showed his katana to Rin. He let her know that he would not be defeated as easily as before.

"Look at my little Sosuke all grown up. Now he thinks he can take me on. Remember who taught you how to fight. I know all of your moves."

Aizen felt his resolve weaken a little but he looked back as his son. He remembered what Byakuya had told him. 'Everyone protects him so that he can protect his child.' He snapped his katana at her and smiled. He pointed it at her and with his other hand; he motioned her to come at him. She rushed forward and the sound of two katana's striking each other ranged in Aizen ears. The two opponents started to fight. Aizen always he made sure he was between Rin and his baby.

The two fought until something woke the baby. He started to cry which made Aizen lose his concentration. When he looked in the direction of his son, he felt the cut of Rin's katana enter his stomach. He looked up and she was smiling at him.

"I told you that you could never beat me. Neither you nor those pathetic siblings you call brothers and sister. You all thought some lousy trial was going to stop me." Rin smiled as she watches Aizen try to crawl back to his crying child. "I guess you were not good enough to beat me yet."

Aizen kept trying to get to his child. She grabbed Aizen by the hair to make him look at her. She smiled as she looked at him and then towards the crib. She let him go and started to walk towards the crib with her katana in her hand.

"Ahh Rin Tanaka. It has been a while since we seen each other."

She smiled as she turned to see an old nemesis come toward her. "Kisuke Urahara. I thought I got you banned from the Soul Society." He walked to her as she waited to engage him. "You were the only one that could beat me. That is why I had to get rid of you."

As she stood there waiting on him, a blade appeared in the middle of her chest. She gasped. Behind her was Aizen.

"Shatter"

He had thrust his katana through her back. He turned it counter clockwise to ensure she felt it. He leaned and whispered in her ear.

"My zanpakuto is not like it was but I told her that she would have to be strong when I was not. I told her that she had to protect me and my son when I could not. This is not an illusion. You are going to die."

He pulled out his katana and dropped it to the floor. He turned and walked to his son because he started to cry. In one last effort, Rin tried to strike Aizen. He stopped her swing with his hand. She gasped as she fell to her knees. He had grabbed her katana and broke it. He picked up his son and started to soothe him with a soft lullaby.

Rin saw Kisuke Urahara come to Aizen and kiss him. He then turned and spoke to her.

"You see Rin Tanaka, he did exactly what you trained him to do. You made him strong so he could do your bidding. But now he is strong with a purpose. That purpose is protecting his child." He leaned and got closer to Rin to whisper in her ear. "My child." He smiled as he looked at her. "Now he has me as a protector. Your reign of control over him has ended."

She died calling Aizen's name.

Kisuke kissed Aizen on the forehead and his son on his forehead and started to leave as he felt others coming. He knew that Aizen had gone into his world that he taught him to go into when he felt himself getting weak. As he kissed him, he whispered in his ear. "See, I told you that you could defeat her. I love you both." He wiped the tears from Aizen's face and kissed his cheek. He turned and left.

As Aizen sat in his chair with his son, Gin and the rest arrived. They saw Rin dead on the floor. Byakuya ran to Aizen and saw that he was smiling at his sleeping son. "Can you please have her removed from our room? My son is tired and needs to rest."


	36. Chapter 36

**I Do Not Own Bleach**

_**Well friends I finally finished the story. It was fun. Now I promised to finish my other stories. So I will be working on them. I do have to close 'Between Our Two Worlds' and 'All things lead to Him'. I might be able to get a second story from this one. I know my friends would want me to try other main character like Aizen and Urahara. Let me know guys Enjoy!**_

_**Update: I talked it over with my friends and it will be a part 2 to this story. Since I have more characters involved I will do a second story.**_

_**-#-**_

Aizen and Masumi were in the courtyard playing a slow game of hide and seek. Aizen made sure that he walked very slowly as his nine month old was learning to walk. He would fall but his laughter and determination would keep him going. Aizen was close by as he never let his child out of his sight.

As time went on and his grew, his mental breakdowns were very far and few. He and brothers and sister got closer and without the secrets of 'Aunt Rin', they could be "normal". Aizen would always laugh when he thought about that statement.

This day Byakuya was coming by to take Aizen and the baby to the human world. Byakuya wanted to go for a change of scene and plus Gin was there. Gin was on a special project with Urahara. The commander had given Gin special projects to work in the human world with Urahara.

As Byakuya came into the courtyard, Masumi started to clap his hands. Byakuya hugged both Masumi and Aizen as he came to picked up Masumi from the blanket he was sitting on.

"Are you ready to go?" Byakuya asked and played with Masumi.

Aizen watched as Byakuya fussed over Masumi. He smiled as he asked Byakuya why was he so much in a hurry. Byakuya smiled as he spoke baby talk to Masumi.

"Your Poppa is so funny. He always has a joke for your brother Byakuya."

Aizen asked Byakuya to watch his son as he gather their things for the trip. After a few minutes, he returned with their bags. Masumi wanted to be in his Poppa's arms as they walked through the gate.

As they gate opened, Aizen asked Byakuya a question.

"When are you going to tell him?" Aizen looked at him as he laughed.

Byakuya smiled and looked straight ahead as he said very quietly, "Sosuke got jokes today."

Byakuya asked Aizen a question in turn. "When are you going to tell Urahara about his son?"

"Dada," Masumi yelled as he saw Urahara talking with Gin. He started to reach out for him as he and Gin came to meet them.

"When did you ever think I didn't tell him?"

Byakuya remembered how he and Aizen had discussions about the baby's father before Masumi was born. He didn't tell them who but he never said that he didn't tell the father.

The two walked to their mates and hugged and kissed them. Then Urahara took his son and hugged him. Gin and Byakuya watched as he took his arm and placed it around Aizen waist as they walked away. Gin and Byakuya watched them leave.

"I . . I can't see it," Bykuya said.

Gin laughed and said, "What do you think they say about us?"

Byakuya turned and hugged his Gin. He whispered in his ear, "That is going to be us in about 8 months."

It took a few seconds for it to sink in but Gin smiled and kissed Byakuya as he picked him up. "This time you are going to be very careful and we will make sure you get the best care."

"Long as we are together, I will be fine." Byakuya said as he held tight to Gin.

-#-

Urahara watched Aizen as he and Masumi sat on a blanket for a picnic he set up for them in his underground area. Byakuya and Aizen took turns playing peek-a-boo with Masumi as he laughed as he tried his best to walk between the two of them.

Gin came up and sat next to Urahara as they both watched their mates.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," Urahara said to Gin.

Gin wondered how he knew until he looked at Aizen.

"Don't worry, Sosuke did not tell me. Byakuya just has that smile Sosuke had when he told me about Masumi. I think that is a common smile." Urahara continued to look at his family. "Go ahead," he smiled, "Go ahead and ask your questions."

Gin smiled and knew that he had questions. For the last month, he and Urahara have worked on an assignment for the commander. He got to know Gin better as Gin go to know him. He knew Gin had a question and he hope to answer them for him.

"Alright then, how did you two meet and why him?"

Urahara smiled and closed his fan. "I will tell you that I knew of Aizen, just like I knew of you and Byakuya. Yoruichi knew more of Byakuya because of her family since I was banished. As you probably guessed, the commander could not fight it but he gave me enough projects to keep me busy and also I assist all shinigami that have assignment in the real world as does Isshin Kurosaki and his son Ichigo.

"One night, it was rain very hard; stormy night. You know the corner out in front of the shop where you all turn going to town? Well, that night, I found Sosuke sitting on the corner. He was out of his mind. He didn't even know how he got to where I found him. He was soaking wet and he was rambling about a son. Despite all of the rain, I could tell her was crying. I took him in and he placed him in the back room. He sat in the corner repeating a statement over and over again. I noticed he was having a mental breakdown. I knew what I had to do to stop it but that time I knew it was risky. As long as he stayed in that state I had time. I sent word to the commander about Sosuke Aizen and he sent word back by Yoruichi. I was given permission," suddenly Urahara stopped. He looked at Gin. He knew that he had to explain so that Gin would understand.

"Gin, when Byakuya was pregnant with the first child, did you feel anything like a connection to him?"

Gin thought. He remembered the night Byakuya disappeared. He remembered going outside of the gate but could not find him. He felt a connection with him ever since.

Urahara looked at Gin. "Keep that in mind. Every shinigami has that connection with someone. You have it with Byakuya. Yoruichi has it with Sui Fong. Ichigo with Rukia like Isshin had it with Masaki. What I am saying that we have strong direct connections with one shinigami and lots of secondary connection with others. So know you can see where I am going?"

"So, our connections were by choice?" Gin asked.

"You are right. But with Sosuke," Urahara stopped and smiled as Aizen looked at him and waived. He waived back. He kept talking. "But with Sosuke, I did it to save his life. I connected to him and because he was melting down, I got to enter and read his mind. I saw things that would have made anyone lose it." Urahara paused and took a deep breath. "What you described he went through is nothing compared to seeing it what he went through. Like you said, she was a real piece of work. Well as I saw what I happened, I could see things to repair. I found things that would trigger his episodes and with his help I tried to repair things. I taught him how to identify and how to stop and regroup. Before we knew it, we were in love. Next thing I know, I am waking up with him in my arms. We kept it a secret. He wanted to stop because you were coming close to the end of his investigation. That night you arrested him, I felt him breaking down. He had already told me that he was pregnant, so I made sure he was never alone, especially at night.

"You know how to get in, although you were banned?" Gin asked.

"Yes," he smiled, "remember who my friend is and that I taught her some things." He smiled as he thought about the times he and friends had growing up. "I will tell you that my goal was to protect Sosuke Aizen. I was determined to get him out of that mental facility. The day Byakuya went to the Central 46 to remove him from that facility, I was going to bring him here before night fall." He paused as he wanted ask Gin a question.

"Gin, I want to ask you that you do not take Sosuke and my son with you. I hope that you do not take this wrong but I love him and my son. I do not want them to be far away from me." Urahara looked at his son waiving at him as Byakuya was holding him pointing for him to waive at him and Gin. "You know how I feel."

Gin smiled and looked at the group in front of him. He knew exactly how Urahara felt. His love was pregnant and he knew that he was not going to do any big move but they had to get out of Doc's house. He came up with a plan. Byakuya was so intent on getting the children from where they are to the village. "I will see what I can do."

Later that night, Aizen, Urahara and Masumi went out to the park for the fireworks show. It was the first time for Masumi and he enjoyed the show with his parents. Gin and Byakuya decide to go out to dinner then go visit the Kurosaki's. Rukia was staying with them and Byakuya wanted to see his sister. They too decided to go to the fireworks show. As they were about to leave, Ichigo and Rukia felt something. So did Gin. He instructed Byakuya to stay with Isshin and his family and then he was gone.

"I hope Sosuke and Masumi are okay." Isshin looked at Byakuya and knew that he had a connection to Aizen and to Masumi.

"If you stay, I will go and find out what's going on but you got to promise. I care for them also." Isshin gave Byakuya a quick kiss on his forehead and left. Byakuya got up and started to pace. He had a bad feeling.

When Isshin arrived, he saw Urahara holding a sleeping Masumi in his arms. Gin, Ichigo and Rukia were standing in a group next to Urahara. Ichigo saw his father and called out to him. Gin started to tell him what they knew so far.

Urahara said that he went to get another blanket for Sosuke and when he came back, Masumi was on the blanket asleep. Sosuke was gone. The reason he came back was because he felt a spiritual pressure although slight he felt it. Someone or something took him. Just as Gin was going to ask about say something, his phone ranged. He knew it was the commander.

"Yes commander." Gin answered. As he listened, everyone saw his expression change to shock. He told the commander that he understood and will get back in touch with him. As he hung up the phone he looked at Urahara. He walked up to him.

"Urahara, we got to go to Byakuya because he will watch Masumi while you are gone. I know that you are going to find Sosuke but we got to make sure he is okay. He is at Isshin's home and you know that he will be safe with Byakuya. Ichigo and Rukia will go with you. We will be right behind you."

Gin held Isshin back as they watch the others leave.

"Isshin, we are going to have to update Urahara on the developments. Sosuke's brothers, Amagai and Tosen, were killed with everyone else at the estate. Yoruichi is with Sui Fong; she is upset as you can imagine." Gin paused and he thought about Aizen.

Isshin told Gin that they had to go before Urahara left. The two did a flash step to his home. When they arrived, they saw Byakuya holding a sleeping Masumi and Urahara on the patio outside. Gin went to Byakuya and hugged him.

"How are you doing?" Gin asked as he kissed his forehead.

Byakuya told him that he felt fine and that he felt that their child was fine. He looked down on Masumi and said that he is sound asleep. Gin thought it was strange that he is still asleep. He wondered. .

"Urahara, did Sosuke place Masumi in this sleep state?"

"Yes, he did. Sosuke did that because he saw what was happening and he did not want our son to have a memory of him being taken away. How long he will sleep," he took in a deep breath, as long as he told him to. When he wakes, he won't give Byakuya any problems for a while. Now, what did the commander tell you Gin?"

The three men along with Ichigo and Rukia stood in a small huddle. Gin began to tell them about the attack on the estate. How both Amagai and Tosen were killed along with the staff that was on duty. "It was a very light staff due to Aizen leaving and taking Masumi with him. The only other place he would be is in the human world with Urahara. That means it was a recon on Aizen for a while. This trip was a last minute trip due to Byakuya wanting to come and see me." Gin stopped and looked at Byakuya sitting on the couch cuddling Masumi. His thought went through his mind. _'What if he was just visiting? What if they decided to stay at the estate?' _

"Gin, Byakuya saved Sosuke and Masumi on time before. I am thankful that Sosuke has such a friend that cares for him. Now I have to save him." He said as he too looked at Byakuya holding Masumi. He squirmed in his arms as he tried to get comfortable. It is like he knew it was not his Poppa but he knew Byakuya as a guardian and older brother. He saw how Byakuya kept his emotions calms so that Masumi would not wake or get upset. Urahara told Gin that Byakuya is going to be a wonderful parent to their child.

As the evening ended, it was agreed that Masumi and Byakuya would stay with Isshin and his family. It was not safe to go back to the shop now or to the Soul Society. The commander stated that Isshin would have to ensure that the two were safe. Tessai had come to Urahara after he learned of the incident.

Urahara sat alone in the backyard as he tried to connect with Aizen. He was being blocked, and then all of a sudden, he got through. He saw where Aizen was and could feel his surroundings.

"Gin, what happened to Rin's manservant?"

"He stated that he was a servant of the Kuchiki household. We let most of them go because they did not have any idea of what kind of person Rin Kuchiki was." Gin felt like kicking himself for not seeing that coming. "Damn it," he whispered under his breath. He did not want Byakuya to know that Rin is still making havoc in Sosuke's life.

"Gin, please do not kick yourself for what happened. I should have seen it also but we both were concern about our mates that we overlooked things we just started to look at." Urahara got up and looked at Gin. "I know where he is and I am going to get him. I am going to say good bye to my son and I will be leaving."

Gin grabbed his arm and asked him, "Where is he?"

Urahara looked at Gin. Gin smiled because he knew that Aizen was in one of the districts in Rukongai.

"I am going with you; Ichigo and Rukia are going too. Isshin will stay and watch over Byakuya and Masumi. Tessai would watch over the store but would assist Isshin with transport of Unohana and other captains to assist Isshin." Gin said as he looked at Urahara. "When are we leaving?"

-#-

Gin stood hugging Byakuya. They held on to each other as not to let each other go.

"I promise not to worry. Just come home as soon as you can. Be careful, please." Byakuya started to cry.

"No, no, no," Gin said as he wiped the tear from his lover face, "don't cry." Gin got on one knee and placed his ear next to his stomach. "Hey little one," Gin whispered to Byakuya's stomach, "You take of your Poppa until I come back. He kinda important to both of us." He kissed his stomach.

Urahara was holding his son. He had started to cry. Urahara tried to comfort him. He told him that he promised that he would bring back his Poppa. Urahara held his son close as he cried.

Byakuya came to Urahara and hugged him. He took Masumi from his father and tried to comfort him.

"Dada," he cried out as he tried to reach for Urahara. Byakuya turned and walked back into the house. As he spoke to Masumi, it seemed to have calmed him down some but he still continued to cry.

Gin and Urahara tried to their best not to turn around. Isshin stood in front of them and asked if they were ready? Rukia and Ichigo were standing behind them. They told them that the commander had other captains that would meet them on the other side of the gate.

"Let's go. I have I a promise I got to keep." Urahara said as everyone saw him turn from the easy going shopkeeper to a powerful shinigami that they all felt.

Isshin used his katana to unlock the Senkaimon. Before they walked through Isshin told not to worry, "Unohana will be here soon to help and Ichigo, Rukia, stay focused." They nodded to Isshin as they walked through the gate.

Gin and Urahara thanked Isshin as they walked through the gate.

On the other side the two were met by the captains, Kira, Abarai, Hisagi and Sui Fong. Yoruichi stood in front and hugged her best friend.

"Do you know what we are up against?"

"Yes, I do."

-#-

Aizen lay on the floor with a collar. He had a blank stare in his eyes. He knew where he was but he was in his world; the world only Urahara could talk to him. But this time he was aware of his surroundings. He was able to hear who was speaking to him. She ran her fingers through his hair as he lay on the floor.

"Don't worry Sosuke. I will try to protect you as long as I can but you have to give us what we need." The woman gets up and looked at the man looking at her.

"You should have brought the child with you. You know that is the one way to control him. Now we are operating against the clock. He may take extreme measures to get him to that level."

Kunio looked at Nori as she rubbed her hands together, as she thought how Isamu will react to this. She thought how violent he has become. He is starting to unravel.

"What wrong Nori? Did you have any problems?" Isamu said as he walked to Aizen. He started to stroke his hair as he looked at Aizen. "Dear sweet Nori, where is the baby? Where is his baby?"


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_**Sorry for closing the story. Once I thought about, it should not take any more than a few more chapters to finish this story. Thanks for patience. **_

-#-

"Baby? I could not bring both. I was by myself but it was like he was waiting on me. He sent Urahara away and that was my opportunity. The baby was asleep. Aizen did not fight me. He just walked away with me." Nori could see that Isamu was calm. Too calm for her. She thought the calm before the storm. "When I turned back, Urahara picked up the baby and held it."

"Did he try to pursue you?" Isamu asked.

"No, he just stood there holding that child." Nori lowered her head as she spoke.

"You knew that I was coming for you. That mean Byakuya knew also. I wondered why he did not want me to escort him to your place." Isamu said as he continued to stroke Aizen's hair. His attention was on Aizen more than his surroundings. "You know that he is just as beautiful as he was that night. I always hated her for killing our child. I'm glad you killed her. She treated you so bad." Isamu said as he stroked Aizen hair.

He looked at Kunio. "You have said little since I got my lover back. Do you disapprove? Since Nori did not bring his child, I think I will ask you to go and get that child. I know my Sosuke would be more cooperative with his child." Isamu smiled as he looked back at Aizen, "well, until he gives me a child."

"Isamu, think about what you are doing?" Kunio pleaded with Isamu. He was trying to speak to his reasonable side. "Byakuya does not . . ."

"Byakuya? Byakuya was not the one. He is only good as nurse maid to Sosuke. Byakuya was never strong enough to bear my child." Isamu realized he was yelling. He stopped and calmed himself down. "Besides, Hajime, I mean Byakuya, knew who his true love is. Just like I do." He continued to smile as he stroked Aizen hair. He spoke to him. "Do you remember our first time together? You told me that you loved me. I don't blame you for being mad at me. She would not let me take you with me. I promised her that I would take care of you."

"He was only fifteen and out of his mind then. She had turned inside out. She . ." Kunio tried to reason with Isamu.

"Shut up! Shut up, Kunio!" he yelled. "Get out!" he stopped himself. "Let me spend time with him. Now that I have him, the first part of my plan was successful. Soon part two has to go in effect. Now leave us." He turned and looked at Aizen. "Now!"

Kunio and Nori decided that now is not a good time to argue with Isamu. He was too much into Aizen being there. With Aizen mental condition and Isamu's obsession now, they did not know what they could do. He did well until he started to get close to Aizen again. They should have known that he would break if he kept going around him. That is why he always would escort Byakuya when he would visit with Aizen.

He always wanted him from that first time when Rin gave Aizen to him for a few days to keep in line. He raped him the first time. From then on, Aizen's mind was gone and anything Isamu would ask him to tell him, even that he loved him, Aizen would just to make him stop. Nori remembered how Aizen would scream but Rin would stop him. Nori thought of the time that she should have stopped it. But they were all at fault. They knew that Aizen was not the first one Isamu fell for; and Rin knew his taste for boys was his weakness. She knew that one way to keep Isamu in line after he found out about her plan of using the children for Project Grow. She gave to him, Aizen, to keep him quiet. It was not until Aizen was pregnant with his child that he fell in love with him. But Rin would not allow him to take Aizen from her because he was the golden one. With his siblings not leaving him alone and his mind gone at that time, Aizen did not know who the father was or if this pregnancy was real. Isamu told Rin that he wanted Aizen and the baby but she said no.

Isamu took Aizen from the floor, in his arms and placed him in the bed. He kissed on his cheek. Isamu knew that Aizen knew how to go into 'his world'. It was a way that Urahara told him to help him be in control of his breakdown. But Isamu did not know that. It was also a way Kisuke could keep a track of Aizen.

"I promise you that I will take care of you. You see, Rin did not know that I knew about your power. She killed your parents to get you. She knew who and what you are. And so do I. You and I are going to rule the Soul Society, the Human World and Hueco Mundo. I am going to talk with Nori and Kunio. I am going to get your baby and I will make Byakuya come to. You two have become so close, like brothers. So close that he knows who the father of that child is. When I find out, I will kill him for touching you. You stay and I will be back soon." He kissed Aizen on the cheek again.

Aizen tried his best not to show any emotions. But he was aware of his surroundings. He was aware that Isamu was going to harm not only Urahara but others that are with him.

Isamu connected the chain to the collar around Aizen's neck. He wanted to make sure that his love did not wonder off. Once he secured the chain, he left the room.

Aizen made sure that he was alone before he moved. He looked at the ceiling as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He was trying his best to hold it together. He closed his eyes and softly called out to Urahara Kisuke.

"Urahara, please hurry. Lover, please hurry. He is going to bring Byakuya and Masumi here." He sat up and tried to pull at the collar but it shocked his hands. He felt around it and he found that it to be a reiatsu collar; only used on the strongest shinigami. As he tried to remove the collar again, the shock given to him made him give up. He drew his legs to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. He laid his head on his knees as he kept calling out to Kisuke.

-#-

As Nori and Kunio were talking, Isamu came out of the room. He walked up to Nori and slapped her.

"What are you doing?" Kunio yelled as he tried to hold Isamu back from harming Nori. He noticed that Isamu's eyes were angry and out of control. "Stop it!" he yelled at him. "We need to go ahead with your plan. You know that we may half of the Gotei 13 after us now. Now pull yourself together."

Isamu stopped and took a deep breath. "Nori," he smiled. This is when they both were afraid of him, when his voice is calm. "Dear Nori, I want you to go back and get that baby and bring Byakuya back too. And You Kunio go with her, just to make sure she doesn't fail me again. I have to find Urahara Kisuke. He may come after my Sosuke. I will be damned if anyone comes and take him away from me. Sosuke will be fine here. He loves me and he can't go anywhere."

Isamu smiled at the two friends. "Please don't fail this time."


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach**

**Another Chapter. Enjoy**

-#-

As Kisuke and his group moved, he suddenly stopped.

"Sosuke?" he whispered to himself. He placed his hand to his forehead. He reached out to him and read his thoughts. Gin came to him and asked him if they have moved him. He reached back to him. Then Urahara asked Gin about Isamu.

Gin went on to explained how he met Isamu and how he ties into Byakuya and Rin. Then he looked at Urahara and connected the dots.

"F$%*", Gin yelled out. "He is the one who took Sosuke?" Gin said as he pulled out the phone and dialed the commander. He told the commander of who took Sosuke and was Byakuya and Masumi safe. He started to panic as he thought if Nori and Kunio was were involved also. The commander heard the panic in his voice told Gin to buck up and hand the phone to Kisuke.

Gin handed the phone to him and started to pace back and forth. Kisuke listen to the commander and after he hung up, he broke the phone. Gin knew that after so many days on this type of mission, that phone had to be destroyed. Now is the time of what they trained for before the phones came into play; spiritual energy.

Everyone had joined the group as Kisuke started to speak.

"It turns out that Isamu is involved in this part. He killed Tosen and Amagai. He also caused the massacre at the estate. He has some fascination with Aizen. It turns out that Nori and Kunio were involved in this also. They may have been keeping an eye on Byakuya to find out how to get to Aizen. Gin, don't worry about Byakuya. They have moved him and Masumi to a safe location. This is part two of our plan to all of this. If what Sosuke is saying is true, they may come after Byakuya and Masumi. But the key thing is we have to be ready to act ahead when the time comes.

Kisuke stopped and gave a slight smile to Gin. "No, I do not think Byakuya told anything to Nori willingly. I know Byakuya can keep a secret. He and Sosuke have a very different relationship. I don't think Byakuya would say anything about Sosuke or me. I know he had suspicion about us but you two did not find out officially until today. I know that Sosuke is a lot stronger because of Byakuya and Masumi."

"Urahara, I know getting Sosuke back is your main concern, but Byakuya is my responsibility and his responsibility is Masumi and our child. Nori took the role of his guardian after Rin was taken away," Gin said as he started to place the dots together. "Sh%t," he yelled out. "I got to go before she comes near them."

Kisuke grabbed Gin's arm. "They have been moved. Isshin and Tessai moved them after we left. Unohana is with Byakuya and Masumi. Isshin asked that she tell Byakuya so that she can keep an eye on both him and the baby." He let go of Gin's arm. "Gin, I know that they would not let anything happen. I know that Sosuke knew they were coming, that's why Byakuya was so important to him. He did not want our son or Byakuya to get hurt. That is probably why he left with them. He put our son to sleep and made me go get that blanket. He made sure that you and Byakuya would be the ones who care for Masumi if something happened to him. But now he is a fighter and we will get through this."

He turned and looked at the group. "Guys, I have to tell you what we are up against. As most of you guest, Sosuke Aizen is a powerful shinigami. But he comes from a family that is very powerful. He is part of the clan that is part of the Spirit King's clan."

Everyone looked at Kisuke. "What are you saying?" everyone said in unison.

"As you know, Sosuke can have children. The reason Rin wanted to control him because she thought he was the next great leader. She almost got it right. He was not the next leader but to bring the next leader into the realm.

"So Masumi is the next great leader," Gin said as he thought about Byakuya and his care for Masumi.

Kisuke had a thought of young Aizen screaming as he was being raped by," he stopped. "Isamu?"

_Kisuke figured out how Isamu had this infatuation with Sosuke. It was connected to the second baby that he had; the one Rin killed. He has been obsessed with Aizen but why now. Why wait until now. Was Nori and Kunio watching over him? I wonder what triggered it. Then it hit him. The night that they found Byakuya__**. It was that trigger that may have started it**__. _

Gin thought and started to continue to connect the dots. "We could account for everyone except the three that continued to have contact with Rin . . ." Gin stopped. "I should have guessed it but I was intent trying to keep Byakuya safe. When he got his memory back, he remembered about Rin's involvement. That is why he left but did not know about Nori's and her friends' involvement." Gin thought their other friend. "What about Doc?"

"He's fine. In fact, he is the one that gave us the most information on his team members. Out of her group, he did have morals and he did not have an obligation to Rin. He left them although he had contact with them, he gave Unohana all the information he had on them. That was why Doc got involved with Byakuya to keep an eye on him while you did the investigation. Gin, that why I keep saying Byakuya and Masumi was as safe as they can be. The commander has stepped in to ensure their safety. As far now, I could not find them, but when needed they are under the commander's protection and the Onmitsukido division. Besides, Byakuya is caring for, as he sees it, his younger brother."

Gin listened to what Kisuke said. Byakuya was a former lover of Aizen before he came into Byakuya's life. It developed, not into a love affair but to good friends. Gin remembered how in conversations with Byakuya, he never told of any information from the Aizen since he was released from the hospital. So if there was a mention of a pregnancy after Kyo but before Masumi, the only one now who would know is Sui Fong. Gin looked at Kisuke as he pointed at Sui Fong.

Kisuke called Sui Fong. He asked her about Aizen and if there was a second pregnancy, before Masumi.

She looked at him as though she did not know what he was talking about. "Second pregnancy?" She was about to say no when a thought came to her. "Around the time he was fifteen, he was in one of his meltdowns. He was making statements that he was pregnant. But he wasn't. I would have remembered because I was the one around him the most when he had the meltdowns when he was that age. Why do you asked about that? Do you know something?"

Kisuke was trying to figure out what is going on. "Did you remember Isamu or his team ever coming around him?"

Sui Fong thought then answered. "No, they didn't because Tosen would have sensed it. He could sense who had been around us. But she did take him away from us but he's only been pregnant twice; and that was with Kyo and Masumi.

Kisuke thought about all the information he gathered. If Isamu thinks that Aizen was pregnant with his child and he convinces Aizen that he was, it could push both Isamu and Aizen over the edge. He must need Aizen for something else. Kisuke knew for sure that they would go after Byakuya and Masumi. It was up to Isshin and Tessai to capture them. They had to make sure that they are captured and to be captured alive.

"Ichigo, call your father. I need to speak to him."


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_**Thanks for your patience. Here's another chapter. Peace!**_

_**-#-**_

Both Byakuya and Masumi were asleep as Tessai looked in on them. Byakuya had a protective arm near the baby so if he stirred or started to cry, he could quickly comfort him. He would at times be happy and then he would miss his parents and start to cry. No one could comfort him but Byakuya. Byakuya always knew exactly what to say to Masumi and he would quiet down. It was cycle that repeated over and over the last couple of days.

Unohana kept a close eye on both to make sure that one, Byakuya was physically and mentally strong and two, that he was able to care and protect his pregnancy and his 'godchild'. She actually sat in the room while they slept because the way things are going, both of them needed twenty-four hour watch. She heard Isshin talking on the phone. She knew that he was talking to either the commander or Kisuke. She looked at Masumi as he started to stir.

'_He must be talking to Urahara. Masumi always seems to know when his father calls because he starts to cry,_' Unohana thought as Byakuya woke up and started to comfort Masumi. Yuzu Kurosaki woke up also and helped Byakuya with the baby. She held him while Byakuya tried to check and make sure he did not need a diaper change.

"Your daddy must be talking to someone close, you always know when he is calling," Byakuya whispered as the baby reached for him. He had just placed his head on Byakuya's shoulder Isshin slowly came in the room on the phone. He whispered go ahead. He slowly placed the phone close to Masumi ear.

"Hey little one," the voice said over the phone. Masumi perked up and started repeating 'Dada'. He was reaching for the phone to put in his mouth. "How is my boy doing?" Masumi kept repeating 'Dada' as the biggest smile came on his face. Then Byakuya heard something that he never heard from Urahara. His voice cracked. He wanted to keep up a strong front for his son but like any parent, he just wanted to be here with him. When he said bye to his son, Masumi had calmed in Byakuya arms and started to fall asleep. Isshin put the phone to his ear and said that it did the trick as he kissed his daughters and left the room.

In an office room down the hall, Isshin and Tessai spoke with Kisuke on the speaker as they gave updates. Gin asked about Byakuya and the children. He was reassured that everyone was keeping an eye on them and Unohana has taken hands on approach to this mission.

Since it was on speaker phone, Gin voice carried down the hall. Byakuya, who was walking up and down the hall with Masumi in his arms, listened as Gin asked about him. Tears started to form in his eyes as he wished that he was a part of the mission. He wanted Gin there with him. Masumi must have felt Byakuya emotions because he said 'Baba no cry'. He kissed Masumi and told him 'Baba no cry'.

He walked until he got to the door. Isshin and Tessai both stopped talking and looked at the door. Byakuya stood at the door looking at them.

"You will not reach him in enough time. He cannot hold out until you arrive, Urahara. They are coming for Masumi. Let them take him if it will help you find him. They can take me if it will bring him and all of you back," Byakuya said as he held Masumi.

"No, Byakuya," Gin yelled, "think about the baby."

"Byakuya, I have to agree with Gin. We are not going to put you or Masumi in any danger." Urahara was hoping Byakuya was listening to Gin and himself. Then he thought of the time Byakuya and Sosuke spent together before that evening. Urahara remembered how Sosuke touched Byakuya's shoulder when they were on the blanket for their picnic. He also remembered him whispering in his ear. "What did Sosuke tell you during the picnic, Byakuya?"

Tessai and Isshin looked at Byakuya. He looked as though he was caught in a lie.

"What makes you think that he told me anything?" Byakuya said with a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Byakuya, why is it that my son finds comfort in your arms?" Urahara asked. "He must have placed something in or on you. He whispered something to you, so, what did he tell you?"

He was hesitant but he spoke up anyway. Masumi heard his daddy voice as he started to wake. "He told me that he wanted me to watch after Masumi. He said that they knew he was 'the one' and that they were coming for him." Byakuya kept soothing Masumi as he spoke. He hoped that he did not start getting fussy.

"Byakuya, did you know who 'they' are?" Urahara asked because he knew the answer but Byakuya did not. Suddenly Masumi started to talk.

"Kuno, Nauri," Masumi said over and over again. Byakuya cried as he heard the answer.

Urahara figured that Aizen was connected to Masumi. "Byakuya, where is Sosuke? Connect with Masumi.

Byakuya closed his eyes as he held Masumi. Byakuya followed his connection to his poppa. He suddenly opened his eyes. "Near the Fifty-Eighth District?"

"Why take him there?" Kisuke thought as he stated to face the direction they were going.

Aizen woke up in the bed. He turned and saw Isamu looking at him with a smile on his face. He raised his hand and felt the collar around his neck. He struggled to sit up as he spoke to Isamu.

"Please let me go. I do not want to be here with you. I do not love you. I love . ." Aizen was stopped by a slap across his face. Aizen felt the sting of the slap.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Isamu shouted. He stood over Aizen breathing heavily. "You do love me. You do love me. Who," he said as he pulled Aizen's hair so that he was looking into his eyes, "Tell me, who is it? Who do you love?"

Aizen said nothing. He placed his face in his hands and started to cry.

"Is it Kisuke?" He asked the question because now he was connecting how much Masumi looked like Kisuke. "How dare you cheat on me?" He yelled as he hit Aizen again. He let Aizen go. He started to walk out of the room but stopped.

"I sent Kunio and Nori out. I told them to kill both your son and Byakuya. They do not have a place in our plan."

He left the room. He knew he was lying but Aizen did not know that. He heard Aizen yelling. Isamu just pushed Aizen over the edge. Now he would be able to control him like Rin controlled him. The collar around his neck should keep him controlled.

So, he thought.


	40. Chapter 40

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

**This is the other part of the chapter. I had to divide it up. Thanks for patience. Enjoy!**

**-#-**

Aizen yelled as he thought about his child being killed by the hands of people he trusted. People he let hold Masumi when he was born. He tried to reach out to him but he could not get any feedback. He yelled louder as he tried to reach Byakuya. He could not communicate with him also. He yelled as his anger grew towards Isamu.

"Damn you, Isamu. I will kill you! I will kill you!" Aizen yelled as he struggled with his constraints.

Isamu sat in another room. He listened as Aizen yell at him. He knew that he as long the collar held out, Aizen could be controlled. The collar allowed Isamu to control who he communicated with and when he communicated with.

He looked at his army that was gathering to their designated area.

"Sir, the troops are assembling in the auditorium. When would like to speak to them?" a shinigami asked him as he bowed to him.

"Soon," he replied as looked at him. He had a smile on his face as he felt that his plan was coming together. "But we do have to prepare," he looked at the shinigami, "because there is a group coming for my love and we will have to kill them. Do let me know when you see them. I want you to kill them except Urahara Kisuke. He belongs to me." Isamu laughed a very evil laugh.

The group that assembled were shinigami from both the Gotei 13 and the Onmitsukido. These members were lowly members and disgruntle members. These were members of Rin group. She was the one that used the money from the Silent Group to finance this operation. What she did not know that Isamu worked behind her back to get her out and for him to take over. He wanted to get rid of her and take care of Aizen. He knew that Aizen was powerful because he of his spiritual energy but it has not been seen because of his mental condition and when he goes into that level, as Rin stated to him, we may see someone stronger than Commander Yamamoto.

'_He is needed to complete this part of the plan. If he is successful he will be the next ruler and the Spirit King will not be anymore_,' Isamu thought as he heard Aizen cry out for Masumi and his friend Byakuya.

-#-

Byakuya was asleep next to Masumi as Unohana watched over them. Byakuya started to toss and turn as though he was having a bad dream. She noticed that Masumi was in a deep sleep.

As she was about to get up and check on them, she became sleepy. All of sudden she could not keep her eyes open. She called out for Tessai but did not get any answer. She did not know that He and Isshin were unconscious down the hall. She tried her best to make to Byakuya but the sleep took over and she slowly loss consciousness.

"I thought she would never go out," Nori whispered to Kunio as they came into the room. They saw Byakuya tossing in his sleep as they came into the room. She and Kunio looked at them as He was about to pick up Masumi. Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his neck.

"You will not touch him," Byakuya said in a strong voice. He squeezed as he sat up. He opened his eyes. Both Kunio and Nori gasped as they saw his eyes. His eyes were solid black. It looked as though he was possessed. He kept his hand around Kunio neck as he stood. He squeezed until his neck broke.

Nori started to back away from them as she feared for her life. She had never seen anything like this before. She tried to convince herself that this was a trap and this was not Byakuya.

As he started to walk toward Nori, he dragged the lifeless body of Kunio by his neck. "You will take me to Sosuke, now!"

She tried to back up but she lost her footing and fell. She got up and tried to do a flash step. Byakuya caught her before she took off.

"I told you to take me to Sosuke now." Byakuya grabbed her by her neck as he pulled her to him. Suddenly he stopped and looked at the horizon. He smiled because he knew where he was. He looked and Nori and began to squeeze. He squeezed until he saw the life go out of her eyes. He leaped away dragging the lifeless bodies of Nori and Kunio. He left Masumi asleep on the bed. He knew that Unohana would care for him until he comes back with Sosuke.

-#-

Aizen was going out of his mind. He could not control the anger. He tried to control his grief but he felt himself slipping away as his spiritual pressure started to take over. All of sudden Aizen's eyes went a solid black as though he was possessed. He took his hands and broke the collar around his neck. His strength did not stop; it kept growing. He body started to change as his strength increased. He fell to his knees as he felt his back arched. Suddenly feathered covered wings slowly emerged from his back. As the wings expanded, Aizen spiritual pressure was so strong that the guard that was outside of his room could not move. Aizen stood and started stretch his arms as he stretched his wings. His hair grew longer as his body became more muscular.

"It feels so good to be my true self," Aizen said as he continued to stretch.

He felt his arms and placed a hand over his heart and smile. "Don't worry Masumi; I will take care of the ones who hurt you. That I promise you."


	41. Chapter 41

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_**Another chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**-#-**_

Gin called Isshin to check on everyone. He did not pick up. Urahara tried to call Tessai; again no answer. Both men became concerned. Gin tried Unohana's phone. After five rings, it picked up.

"Hello," a soft voice answered as if she just woke up.

"Unohana?" Gin asked. "Are you okay?" Gin voice sounded concerned. "What happened?" he voice getting louder. Urahara tried called Tessai again. He got an answer. Urahara motioned for Ichigo to call his father.

As all were talking on their phones, they all told the same story. They all became tired and became unconscious. They did not become conscious until the phones started to ring. They found Byakuya gone and Masumi, Yuzu and Karin are still asleep.

Gin stopped listening after she said Byakuya was missing. His mind started to race as he thought about how Byakuya's doing and what happed. He looked at Urahara as he learned the latest development. He then looked at Ichigo as he learned of the latest development. He hung up the phone and told Rukia, Renji, Hisagi and Kira. Rukia started to cry. Ichigo and Renji started to console her as the others looked on.

Suddenly, they all felt something.

"Byakuya? Nori?" Gin said as they all seemed to feel the reiatsu.

Then the air became heavy. It was like the spiritual pressure in area was so strong that it made it difficult to breathe. Rukia suddenly passed out with Kira, Renji and Hisagi falling down where they stood. Sui Fong and Yoruichi fell to the ground and closed their eyes. Ichigo dropped to his knees as Gin and Urahara did the same as they tried to catch their breath.

Urahara looked up and saw a shooting star. He thought to himself a shooting star in this area. He looked at this star until it was out of sight. He turned to see Gin and Ichigo unconscious on the ground before he fell to the ground.

-#-

Aizen started to walk out the door as he began to look for Isamu. Guards tried to stop him as he slowly walked down the hallway to the stage where he heard him talking to a captive audience.

A guard tried to stop Aizen. He grabbed the guard like a rag doll and tossed him aside. Others tried to stop him but did not have success. As he slowly walk, the destruction behind him was devastating. All who came in his path was dead. Every body had the life was taken out of them. What was left behind was a mummified corpse.

As he made his way to the auditorium, he walked toward the door with a couple of mummified guards in each hand. He burst through the door and threw the two bodies of the dead guards upon the stage. Everyone gasped as the mummified bodies lay at the feet of Isamu.

Isamu looked at the figure that came toward him. He almost did not recognize that it was Aizen. To him, he knew that Aizen must have transformed into the more powerful shinigami he thought he was but the feathered wings he did not understand. He thought to himself if was Aizen some freak of nature but as he got closer, the pressure that he was feeling from Aizen was so strong; it brought it to his knees.

Aizen smiled as he saw Isamu bow to him. The members of the audience also felt Aizen pressure as it took their breath away.

Aizen smiled as he told them, "I thought it was my beauty that took your breath away." He laughed at his own joke.

He then looked at Isamu and asked the question. "You wanted a powerful me, well, here I am. Now let me show you how powerful I am."

He did not look away from Isamu as he extended his left arm. He opened his hand and a Scythe appeared. His pressure was strong that every member in Isamu's army could not move. He made a movement with the Scythe as he grabbed it. The members of the audience started to scream for about a minute. Suddenly the pressure was gone and the screaming stopped. When Isamu looked at the men and women, who had decided to follow him in the audience, he noticed that they were dead. The lifeless shinigami bodies were mummified.

Isamu looked at the Aizen. He held the Scythe in one hand and a globe in the other. As Isamu looked at the globe, he saw that it was the spirits of his men and women screaming and yelling to get out.

"What are you going to do with that?" he asked Aizen.

Aizen looked at him and smiled. He held out the globe. It seemed to float in his hand. He closed his hand and the globe disappeared in his hand. "Now," he paused as he walked towards him, "It just leaves me and you." He took his hand and stroked his cheek.

For the first time with Aizen, Isamu was afraid. He did not know who or what Aizen was. He looked at him and thought if he created a monster. He looked at Aizen as he toyed with his cheek. "Why," he said in a shaky voice, "Why are doing these things to me? Don't you love me?" He thought if he could go for Aizen's softer side, he would be spare him. He looked at Aizen's eyes. They were dark and lifeless. It was not the Aizen he knew.

"You are still trying to figure out what I am? I am that story parents tell their children at night to keep them out of trouble. You know, afraid of their shadows." Aizen said as he stretched his wings.

Suddenly Isamu knew who Aizen was; he was an angel of death.

"You figured it out. You know that since you have seen me, I have to kill you."

Suddenly hands appeared from Aizen. They grabbed Isamu and forced him to the ground. The hand held him down as Aizen spoke to him.

"The same hands the praised you are the same hands that will kill you. The same hands that followed you now follow me." Aizen walked around Isamu and the hands would not let him move. He explained that the spirits of these hand are from the spirits in the globe. "I want to let you know that you will die tonight. So will Nori and so will Kunio. You said that Masumi dead and Bykuya were dead. I know that you went after Urahara; Is he dead too? So I will kill you without any remorse."

He raised the Scythe and was about to bring it down.

"Samael!


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_**Here is another chapter. It will probably be two more chapters to this story to explain the other chapter. Thanks for your support. Enjoy!**_

Aizen stopped as he heard the voice.

"Abaddon?" he said as he looked in the direction of the voice.

A figure was walking toward him. It seemed to float over the mummified bodies in the auditorium. The figure was also dragging to two bodies as it got closer. Then the figure threw the bodies it was carrying on to the stage. It was the bodies of Nori and Kunio. They were not mummified but Aizen recognized the lifeless bodies at his feet. Isamu saw the lifeless bodies of his good friends.

"Samael, please stop. You do not have to destroy anything else," the voice said as he got close.

Aizen recognized that it was Byakuya. He looked back at Isamu but he lowered his Scythe. "He told me that Masumi and you were killed by Kunio and Nori. I can't get in touch with Urahara," Aizen stopped. He looked again at Isamu as he pointed the Scythe at him. "You have ruined everything."

Byakuya made his way on the stage. Isamu saw that figure was Byakuya but he too had the feathered wings and the eyes like Aizen. He realized that Byakuya was an Angel of Death. Byakuya walked up to Aizen and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Masumi is well. I left him asleep like that time when you left. Don't worry; he did not see me kill them. As we agreed, no one saw my true identity. He really likes Isshin Kurisoki's daughters but he misses his Poppa. Unohana is there to watch him while we are here but he misses you. Urahara and Gin are on their way to rescue us. Even Rukia and Sui-Fong are with them." He then looked at Isamu. The hands were still holding him down. There was one hand over his mouth. He began to speak to him.

"You see, you are going to die. Either by my hands or his hands." Byakuya held out his hand and the Scythe appeared in his hand. "You raped him and no matter how much you told him that you loved him, it does not change the fact that you raped him. You are no better than that murderer Rin."

Aizen then started to speak. "Now you seen who we really are, you have to die. But I wanted you know that I was pregnant by you but Rin gave me something to abort that child. So you were right, I was pregnant but I lost that child." Aizen had a tear form in his eye as he spoke the words. "If that child had lived, I would never let you touch that child."

Aizen stood and looked at Byakuya. Byakuya gave him the go ahead to finish this. He felt rescue group closing in and this needed to be over with very quickly.

"I will meet you outside. You got a few minutes," Byakuya said as he turned to leave. He raised his Scythe and made a 'X' motion. He left Aizen alone with Isamu.

A fire started in the middle of the auditorium. It also started in other areas of the compound. Byakuya wanted to destroy the whole area.

Aizen looked at Isamu. Then he looked at the bodies of Nori and Kunio near him. "He destroyed your whole kingdom. No one will ever know what happened. No one will ever know that you wanted to use me to open the portal between the human world and the underworld. I would never let you do that."

The flames started to rise as he stood. He held out his hand toward Isamu and started to draw out the spirit life from him. As it formed in his hand, the globe formed around it. He saw Isamu yelling and beating to get out of the globe.

"I can make you one of my minions or I can throw your spirit into the hell's fire Abaddon made. The fire now had made it way to the stage. He watched as the bodies of the three burned. He looked at the globe and thought about his decision. He left the stage as he carried the globe. He flew through the flames to get outside the building. He landed in front of Byakuya.

"Now it is over," Byakuya said as he watched the flames burn the building. He looked at Aizen as he held a globe in his hand. He held it out to him.

"I know that you have Kunio and Nori as your minions; I thought you may want to add Isamu to your group." Aizen said as he handed him the globe.

Byakuya smiled as he took the globe. He took the globe from Aizen. He produced the other globe that contained the spirits of Nori and Kunio. They were screaming and beating on the globe to get out.

"We can throw them into the pits of the underworld and let the king deal with them," Byakuya said as he looked at them, "or you can keep them. I, for one, do not want them to ever have the opportunity to rise or becoming part of a group, like Rin did."

They looked at each other smiled. They each took their Scythe and touched the globes. The globes broke and the spirits burned as they left the globe.

"That is the end of them," Aizen said as he slowly came back to himself. The wings disappeared and His eyes became normal.

"This is over," Byakuya said as his wings disappeared and as his eyes became normal. He placed his hand on his stomach. "I have to make sure that this child is healthy and well cared for and besides," he smiled, "Masumi has to a playmate."

The two walked hand in hand away from the burning building. Bothe Byakuya and Aizen became tired as they walked. They found a spot to sit and wait on the group. Aizen laid his head on Byakuya's lap and fell asleep.

"You rest. They will be here soon," Byakuya whispered to a sleeping Aizen. After a few minutes Byakuya fell asleep.

"They're over here!" Kira yelled as the group hurried over to them.

Byakuya! Sosuke! Are you two okay?" Kira asked as they both started to wake up.

"Urahara, Gin, over here." Everyone ran over as Sosuke and Byakuya stood looking for their lovers. Gin rushed up and hugged him.

"I love you. We came as quick as we could. I am so sorry that I was not there to protect you." Gin gave Byakuya a passionate kiss. When they finished, Bykuya started to shake and then he passed out. Gin caught him and picked him up. He told them that he was taking Byakuya back to the store to Unohana.

Kisuke held Aizen as he cried. As he hugged Aizen, he looked at the flames burning in the distant. He wondered how they escaped and if anyone followed them.

"I am ready to go. I want to see my son and I want to be with you and my friends." Aizen kissed a Kisuke. He knees gave out as he passed out. Kisuke picked him up in his arms.

He wanted to stay to find out what happened in the burning building with Aizen, but he wanted to get Sosuke back home to the store. His son wanted to Poppa back and he too wanted his Sosuke back at home.

Urahara assured everyone that everything is okay. "It is time to go home."

Sui Fong opened the gate and the whole group walked through.


	43. Chapter 43

Sorry for the delay… I have sarcoidosis and had an attack. I have been sick for a few weeks but starting to feel better. I will resume this story soon. Thanks for your support.

- Carllide


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_I'm back. I want to thank you for your patience. I am better and have an idea for another story. But I want to thank all who emailed me for a quick recovery. Enjoy this chapter _

_#-#_

As Aizen slept in Urahara's arms, he would start to speak in his sleep. Urahara noticed that since his lover returned, his sleep has not been peacefully. He would mumble words and call out the names of his abductors: Nori, Kunio, and Isamu. He even called out names like Michael, Gabriel. But he called a name he never heard before: Abaddon.

'Abaddon?'

Then he would call Tosen and Amagai names. Urahara remembered how Aizen took the murders of his brothers very hard and the staff that was there at the time. Aizen felt a slight mental breakdown coming but with Urahara's help and Masumi wanting to be held by his Poppa, the breakdown did not happen which proved to himself that he in fact has become stronger.

After Aizen would calm down and go into a deep sleep, Urahara would leave his lover and their son. Since he came back, their son was very attached to his Poppa and would not leave his side. He would hang on Aizen all day and would not sleep until he became exhausted. After dinner, he would just fall asleep in Aizen arms.

That is when Urahara would go and do his computer work. He searched the name 'Abaddon' and came up with results: Death Angels.

Abaddon is an intensive form of the word 'destruction'.

'Could Aizen have seen an angel? What about Byakuya?' Urahara thought to himself. He did some other work and more research before sleep started to take over. He walked to room to see his son asleep but Aizen sitting up in the bed smiling at him.

"Did I wake you again?" Aizen asked as Urahara sat beside him on the bed.

"No," Urahara said as he put his arm around Aizen, "You know that I do my best work at night."

They both looked at their son asleep next to Aizen.

"Do you think he is ready to sleep by himself now?" Urahara winked at Aizen. He bit his bottom lip as he winked back at Urahara.

-#-

Byakuya and Gin were coming to the human world today. Byakuya, being in his eighth month, can't travel through the gate alone. Unohana told Gin that he is in great health but being in a high risk pregnancy, he always has to have someone travel with him. Gin is usually with him but this time; they brought a friend with them. Yumichika Ayasegawa.

Urahara watched as Aizen, Byakuya and Yumichika played with Masumi in the backyard of the Kurosaki house. He was lost in his thoughts about how Byakuya and Aizen survived the destruction from Isamu and his group. Granted, both of them are shinigami and without their katana's, they are still a force to be reckoned with.

The report that Urahara and his group, along with Gin, read that the area was totally destructed by fire but no explosion. It was as though several fires started at the same time during a meeting. The bodies were burned beyond recognition and that only three were identified: Isamu, Kunio and Nori.

Byakuya and Aizen do not remember anything about their capture. They both stated that all they remembered was waking up to the sound of Kira's voice. Urahara thought they must have been hypnotized during the whole duration of their capture.

"Da Da? Wanna play wit me and Poppa?" Masumi said as he pulled on Urahara coat. His smile reminded him so much Aizen. His brown eyes pleaded with him to come out and play with him. He bent and picked up his son.

"Whoa," Urahara said and tickled his son's stomach, "You sure are building muscle. You might beat me one day." Masumi laughed as he wiggled in his daddy's arms.

They walked out to the three friends. He sat on the blanket and kissed Aizen on the cheek. Aizen hugged Urahara but would not let him go.

Masumi called out to Gin as he came out to sit with the group. He ran between the four as he made faces and had them all laughing. After a while, Masumi was tired and was sitting in Aizen's lap.

"Story Yumi. Story" Masumi cried out to Yumichika.

Urahara noticed that Masumi was very comfortable Yumichika as was Aizen. It was like three friends who have known each other for years.

"You heard the baby, Story," Byakuya said with a slight smile and his hand on his stomach. Gin sat with his hand on top of Byakuya's.

Yumichika proceeded to tell Masumi a story of the Three Bears. He smiled as he fell asleep in Aizen's arm. As he slept, the friends said they would stay until he wakes up. Urahara and Gin said that they will go get lunch for the group.

As Isshin fixed lunch for his guest, the three talked as they watched the friends talking and laughing outside. They were whispering because Masumi was asleep and they did want to wake him.

"How close is Yumichika with Byakuya?" Urahara asked.

Gin thought and said, "He started coming around Byakuya after the incident. Unohana wanted someone to be with him when he traveled and she recommended him. They hit it off and the rest I history."

"This is the first time he has been here since Aizen has been with me and they hit it off immediately. My son is not afraid of him like he usually is with strangers." Urahara stopped and started to think.

"Urahara, you think too much and besides, if Aizen did not trust him, he would tell you," Gin said as he gave one of the smirks he is famous for. "Besides, it is nice to see them smile for a change. I think they are going out tonight. Ukitake is supposed to meet them in town. I told Byakuya he could go because he has been coup up in the house all this time. I know they all will protect him and we will be at the store, Isshin will be here and Ichigo and Rukia are on patrol."

"Sosuke did mention this to me but," he paused, "I will tell him yes. Besides, Byakuya will keep an eye on him."

The three friends whispered.

"Did Urahara say you can come with us tonight? I do hope so." Yumichika said as he silently clapped his hands.

"I hope so too. I want us to have this night out because when this comes," Byakuya placed his hand on his stomach, "Gin is not going to let me out of his sight for a while. And besides, Ukitake is being the host for tonight."

As they talked, Gin, Urahara and Isshin brought out lunch. Urahara told Aizen that if he still wanted to go out as long as they are together, he had no problem with it.

They started to clap when Ukitake and Kyoraku walked into the yard.

"Are we all on for tonight?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes," Byakuya said.

"Good. I have a surprise planned for us tonight. And," Ukitake said as he was reaching to hold a sleeping Masumi, "No mates tonight." Ukitake kissed Masumi as he started to wake up. He reached out and hugged Ukitake.

The group continued to eat and talk about new of the day until the evening. Aizen made sure that Urahara had everything for Masumi before he went out. He had to reassure Aizen that he had everything under control and he had plans for his son to spend time together.

-#-

As they left from Isshin Kurisoki's home, Ukitake walked with Byakuya and Aizen with Yumichika. They walked until they came to a protected secluded area. Ukitake and Yumichika made sure no one was around watching.

"Okay, this is it. This is the area that the king made for us." Ukitake said as he held the barrier open for Aizen and Byakuya. "Yumichika and I searched everywhere for a suitable you two."

After the area was secure, Ukitake and Yumichika bodies transformed to the angels Michael and Gabriel. Ukitake grabbed Aizen hands and assured him that it was okay to transform. "No one will hurt you and besides, this is the first time I have seen you since you took over this body."

Aizen slowly transformed into Samael. He extended his wings and smiled. He and Gabriel walked started to fly to the highest branch of the tree in their area.

"Now Abaddon, you have to be careful. It is important that this is okay. I know that you will not hurt him but you can't fly to high but I will go with you to the branch. You can sit and watch us, okay?" Michael said as he held his hand. "I haven't seen you since your host Sojun passed you over to your current host, Byakuya."

As Byakuya transformed into Abaddon, he watched as Gabriel and Samael flew toward the moon. They flew so fast that they looked like comets passing through the sky. He and Michael flew to the branch that they all sat on.

Abaddon sat and watch them enjoy their flights. Samael came and sat with him. Then Michael and Gabriel sat on the branch. They all sat in silence as they watched the moon.

What are you thinking about, Michael?" Samael asked.

"This is the last time I will mention this Rin's name. I think how she looked for power in you. She did not know how close she was to power. She did not know that she had the most powerful angel of death living with her. But Abaddon made sure that Sojun was protected to the end and now he protects both the baby and Byakuya."

"Do you think there will come a day that we will destroy this world?" Gabriel asked as he laid his head on Samael's shoulder.

"Yes, a day will come when this world will end. That is why we all have to take the moments we have with our love ones and cherish them." Abaddon said as he placed a hand on his swollen belly. He smiled and whispered to his child, "I will take you with me."

The four brothers sat close and stared at the moon.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

Okay_, I have run into a serious writer's block. So, like always when I run into these blocks, I decided to write on this story. I got another chapter for this story. Thanks and enjoy!_

_-#-_

Byakuya was holding his son as Aizen and Masumi were running around playing a game of chase.

"Poppa coming to get you," Aizen said as Masumi laughed and ran around in circles.

Gin and Urahara watched their families as they enjoyed the sunshine and picnic they planned.

"Byakuya looks very happy. I am glad that his pregnancy went well. Sosuke has been so happy for Byakuya and you." Urahara said as he kept an eye on Masumi. He had come to keep an eye on his son because he was getting very active and tries to do thing that he's not suppose to do. He smiled to himself as he thought what his parents must have thought of him when he was young. He waived back at his son as he started run toward him. He walked out to meet him as Aizen followed him. He picked up his son and held him in his arms as his son reached for Gin.

"Alright little man, let go running," Gin said as he took Masumi and did a flash step away from his parents.

Urahara laughed as he walked to Aizen and put his arm around him as they both walked back to Byakuya and the baby.

"Sosuke, you seem very happy lately. You have something to tell me?" he asked as he watched Sosuke's reaction. He smiled because he did give Aizen the privacy to keep secret's from him. It was a new feeling that Aizen is accepting well.

After Byakuya had his child, Aizen decided to come and live with Urahara and his crew in the human world. He did not participate in any of the shinigami plans or projects that were assigned to Urahara. His main concern was following behind Masumi. He was very active and his spiritual levels were off the charts. Aizen and Urahara had faced the fact that he may have to go to the academy at by the age of six to help him develop his skills. But until then, they enjoyed being parents to a very active two year old.

Gin came back from his run with Masumi who was laughing as he handed him over to his Poppa. "Hey little man, when your older, me and you are going to race." Gin smiled as he gave Masumi a kiss on his forehead. He left them to sit with Byakuya and his son.

Masumi wanted out of his Poppa's arms. He put him down and then grabbed his hand. He pulled Aizen to where Gin and his family were sitting. "Come on Dada," he said with a big grin on his face.

The group sat on the blanket eating snacks until Masumi was sleepy and jumped in Aizen's arms. Aizen told the group that he was going to place Masumi down for a nap and he was tired and would lay down with him also. He kissed Urahara and left to go inside.

Gin had an appointment with the commander. He was about to start packing the baby things when Urahara said that Byakuya and the baby can stay until he comes back. He told Gin that he would keep an eye on them and besides, he doubted anyone would be able to go up against Byakuya.

Gin agreed and told Byakuya that he would be back before dinner. He kissed his son and gave his lover a passionate kiss. He left Urahara and Byakuya alone with his sleeping son. He stared at Byakuya as he held his son.

"You are looking at me as if you want to ask me a question. A question that only I can answer. Go ahead and ask?" Byakuya said as he continued to look at his sleeping son.

Urahara took a deep breath. He opened his fan as asked the question. "The fire? I always had some curiosity on how you and Sosuke survived and all others died. Sosuke does not remember anything. The last thing he remembers from that day is me going to get a blanket for us before the fireworks."

Byakuya smiled as he looked at Urahara. "Why do you ask a question that you already know the answer to?" Byakuya closed his eyes and opened them again. His eyes were a solid black. "You know who I am as you know who Sosuke is."

"Abaddon," he whispered. "That makes Sosuke . . "

"Samuel," Aizen said as he sat next to Byakuya holding a sleeping Masumi. His eyes were a solid black. He came out when he felt the presence of Abaddon.

Urahara looked at the two friends as they sat there looking at him. He closed his eyes as if he was starting to remember.

"You are starting to remember. When you entered Sosuke mind, you saw something that you did not understand or did not want to understand. You do not know how close you are." Byakuya said as he placed his son in his lap. "I will tell you what you want to know."

"Does Gin know?" Urahara asked Byakuya.

Byakuya smiled and looked at Aizen.

"You called us," voices came from behind Urahara. He recognized Ukitake's voice as he and Yumichika came and sat on either side of the others. Ukitake picked up Byakuya's son and held him in his arms. Urahara noticed that all of their eyes were solid black.

"How many of you are there?" Urahara asked as he looked at his son. He saw Aizen being just as careful and protective of him as before. Aizen looked at Urahara and smiled.

"I would never hurt him. He is part of you and me," Aizen said as he looked at Urahara.

He looked back at Byakuya. "Why are you here? Are you here to destroy this world?"

Ukitake, Yumichika and Aizen looked at Byakuya. Byakuya continued to look at Urahara then looked back at Ukitake and he held the sleeping baby. The child never stirred out of his sleep.

"They consider me the leader. I will answer all of your questions, Kisuke."

_**STORY BACKGROUND**_

"_Let me introduce you to my brothers. This is Michael, who you call Ukitake. Gabriel, who you call Yumichika. You know me and Samuel. We are death angels. You would say powerful death angels. _

"_There are many angels in our realm and with each angel, we are assigned certain duties. Samuel and I were assign death and destruction. Michael is a protector of the innocence and Gabriel is the bearer of news. _

"_When ordered to destroy, we never questioned our duty. We destroy worlds and universes. It is not that these being don't know that their worlds are going to end but once the process starts, it can't be stopped. This world is not any different than others, in the eyes of the King. _

"_With all being there is a flaw. Our King, who is perfect, has no flaws. But all the being just like these human in this world, have flaws. One of the flaws that beings have is love. And yes, angels do fall in love. Our love was for our King who was our all. We did not have any room for any other. _

"_But one day that love changed when we came to this world._"


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not Own Bleach

_**Here is another chapter. Still got writer's block on my other story. But Enjoy!**_

Urahara looked at the four death angels. "Love? What do you mean your love changed?"

Byakuya looked at him then he looked at Sosuke. He was smiling at Urahara as he stroked Masumi hair. Urahara was surprised that Masumi was still asleep after hearing Byakuya speaking.

"Don't worry; I placed him in a deep sleep. He won't wake up until we are through." Aizen smile as all the brothers saw how much he loved Urahara.

"To continue, our love changed as we came to this world. This world is curious with it human beings. They have shinigami like you, watching over them. It was like an act of love.

"We watched as you helped souls cross over to their next existence. It was strange to us because you even tried to protect the souls from these creatures called hollows that would take them to hell.

"It was like you played the role like our Master. But the only thing different is that you think all souls are worth saving. When the four of us appear, the decision is already made."

"Is that why the four of you are here?"

"Yes, we all have a role to play. We stood in the heavens and watched these human beings live for the final days; just like all beings.

_Gabriel will sound his horn and Michael would gather the souls that our Master deemed worth saving. Then the Four Horsemen come and then Samuel comes and eliminates races and being from the world. Then . . ._" Byakuya looked at his son and Ukitake.

"You destroy the world," Urahara said.

"It sounds so harsh when you said like that but it is what I do." Byakuya took his son from Ukitake and held him. He smiled at his child.

"I understand now what you mean when you said that love changed you. You love your son very much. Just as I love Masumi and Sosuke." Urahara thought about what Byakuya said. "Your Mission for this planet, is it still on course for destruction?"

Byakuya did not answer. He continued to look at his son. He noticed that everyone's eyes were back to normal.

"Kisuke, when we came to this world, we were curious about you shinigami. So we found vessels to occupy and learn about you. We do not take over their lives but they will not die until we leave them. Case in point; when I took over Ukitake's body he had an attack that was to be his death. But as you see, he is still ill but he is not going to die," Ukitake said as he placed his hand over his heart. "I got to read his heart. He truly loves Shunsui Kyoraku. He longed to have a connection with him. This vessel longed to have a child with him." Ukitake stopped and looked at Yumichika. He placed a hand on the swollen belly as he smiled with tears in his eyes.

"I took over the vessel you called Yumichika Ayasegawa. He is a young, healthy and strong. He also was in love. He is in love with a brute. A strong one called Ikkaku Madarame. I remember telling Michael how much he reminded me of War (one of the Four Horsemen)." Yumichika chuckled as he thought about the whole situation. He was in love with War as his vessel is in love with this warrior. "I found out that this vessel was able to reproduce so I was excited that I may be able to enjoy the reproduction process from this vessel." He placed his hand on his stomach as he felt the movement of the babies. "When I met with Michael, in a secret place, I would tell him everything about this vessel loves and life. Michael places his hand on my heart so that he can feel what I feel with his child." Yumichika smiled as he and Ukitake hand's were on his stomach.

"We tried to make contact with Abaddon and Samuel. But out of all of these vessels in this area, we could not make contact with them. They never revealed themselves. So I stayed in constant with Gabriel. Since this vessel was sickly, Yumichika helping me did not look suspicious. We had an area that we could go to and become ourselves." Ukitake said as he took in a deep breath. He continued to speak.

"Then one day the "Kuchiki Family" mess came to life. As we heard more, we learned more about Sosuke and Byakuya. I know that I could get next to Byakuya but Gin was so protective on him, I could not get close to him. Then that night, we felt Samuel was near. Then the comet," Ukitake said but Yumichika started to talk.

"Appeared and the pressure. We just knew it was Abaddon. We were so happy we had found our brothers. We learned of the vessel that Samuel occupied."

They all looked at Aizen. He was smiling as he played with Masumi's hair. "Sosuke always loved you. But he struggled with his mental illness. When I arrived in this vessel, he was struggling with the knowledge that the child he had, when he was younger, was alive. I went through the memories of this vessel and found out the history. Rin Kuchiki was that type of person that reinforced why we came to this world. I could not interfere but I became angry. But I found Abaddon. His vessel was unemotional but strong, just like him. We found each other and we too spent time together. That is why everyone thought we were together. We too had an area that we could be ourselves. We talked about the feelings of our vessels.

"That night you found me, Kisuke, this vessel had been raped, beaten and witnessed the death of his son. He melted down to the point that he contemplated killing himself. I could not let that happen. I looked within his heart and I found a love for someone who was hidden. It was you, Kisuke Urahara. He was in love with you. So I willed this vessel to you. I knew in his state of mind, you were the only one who could save him. His siblings were good at containing and protecting him but I knew you could save him." He reached out to Urahara and placed his hand on his cheek. "And you did. When you searched his mind, you came to the place that I could not let you pass. You did back away."

Abaddon felt Gin, Ikkaku and Shunsui coming to the world. He looked at Samuel. He still had his hand on Kisuke's cheek. Abaddon knew that Samuel was erasing this conversation from Kisuke's mind. They had to keep their identity secret. He knew that if revealed, this world would have to be destroyed. He nodded to Samuel. Samuel proceeded erase and planted a conversation in his mind.

The next thing Urahara knew, he was talking to Sosuke and holding Masumi.

"Well?" Sosuke was saying with a smile on his face.

Kisuke looked and saw Byakuya and Gin smiling at him. Yumichika and Ukitake smiling at him with Shunsui and Ikkaku looking at him strangely.

"Man, you look like you are in shock," Shunsui said jokingly.

He looked at Sosuke who had a scared look on his face as if he told him something wrong. Tears started to form in his eyes. "You are not happy about another baby?"

Kisuke slowly smiled as he spoke. "You're pregnant."

Ukitake came over and took Masumi from Kisuke's hand. Kisuke took Sosuke's face in his hands and wiped away the tears.

"That, Sosuke Aizen, makes me very happy and very lucky to have you."

He leaned in for a kiss. Everyone started to clap. It was so loud that both Masumi and Byakuya's baby woke up and started to cry. As he tried to comfort his baby, Aizen laughed.

"I think it is time for a naming ceremony for your baby, Byakuya. I don't want this baby to come before you name your child."

"Don't worry, Sosuke. We have a life time to pick a name."


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Bleach

_Well, I am going to close this story. I will have to start another story from here. Enjoy!_

-#-

Yumichika suddenly woke from a dead sleep. He felt a spiritual energy from far away. He slowly eased out of Ikkaku's arms, trying not to wake him. He sat up slowly and was about to move when he felt a hand grab his arm.

"The baby is okay?" Ikkaku said in a groggy voice.

"Everything is fine. Just want to check on him. You know how I am. Just can't get enough of him." Yumichika smiled and placed a hand on his. Then placed his hand on his cheek.

Ikkaku slowly closed his eyes as Yumichika whispered to him go back to sleep. He slowly got out of bed and ran down the hall to check on his baby. He smiled as he looked at his sleeping baby. His son was born a few days ago and since he also was a surrogate for Ukitake's baby, his son was also born.

As he lean in the crib to kiss his baby, he had the feeling again. His eyes turned black as he searched.

"You felt it too," the voice said behind him. He turned to see Ukitake behind him with his eyes black also. "He has arrived and he is looking for you."

"I know I have to go see him." Yumichika said as he continued to look at his baby.

"You go to him; I will take your son with me." Ukitake said as he picked the baby out of the crib. "When will Ikkaku wake up?"

"He will not wake up until I come back. I will hurry and," Yumichika paused as he kissed his baby, "I will update you."

Yumichika changed to his true form, Gabriel, and disappeared. Ukitake smiled at the baby and flash step away.

Ukitake arrived at his house and placed the baby next to his baby. He felt someone behind him.

"He was asking for Gabriel. He will be okay," Ukitake said to Byakuya.

Byakuya stood in the doorway with his son. Ukitake came to him and took the baby from him. He placed the baby in the in cribs with the other babies. Byakuya followed behind him. Both Ukitake and Byakuya eyes had gone from dark to normal.

"How is Sosuke and when is the due date again?" Ukitake smiled as he placed an arm around Byakuya. They made their way to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"He is so happy with being with Kisuke and Masumi is growing up like a weed and he is always under Kisuke's feet. He loves his father so much. Sosuke is so ready for this baby to be born, which it could be a months from now. He thinks this one is a girl," Byakuya said as he tried to keep the conversation light.

Suddenly it was a strange silence between the two friends.

Ukitake reached out and placed a hand on Byakuya's hand.

"Why is he here? Do you think the others are near?" Byakuya said as he gave a nervous smile.

"We will not know until he comes back. Don't worry." Ukitake placed a hand on Byakuya's cheek and gave him a smile back with a worried look in his eyes.

-#-

Yumichika stood next to a tree. He felt the presence of someone familiar to him. He closed his eyes and opened them. His dark eyes smiled as he felt his lover come closer to him. He transformed back to Yumichika.

"Gabriel," the voice said as he kissed neck Gabriel's neck, "I missed you so much that I crossed the Universe looking for you."

"Really," Gabriel said in a sarcastic tone. He turned and looked at his lover. "You crossed the Universe to see me," a chuckle turned into a soft laugh, "War, you never cease to amaze me."

"Gabriel, why are you in this, this sack. You know that I love to see you in just your wings . . ." War said as he started to play with Gabriel's hair. "How are your worrisome brothers, especially Abaddon?" War started to laugh as he looked at Gabriel. "You know out of all of your brothers, Abaddon is the . . ."

Gabriel quickly placed a finger over War's lips. "Shhhh, you know my brothers hear everything." He removed his finger and placed a kiss on his lips. When they got through, Gabriel asked War a question.

"How long have you been here and where are your brothers?"

War smiled before he answered. "I have been around long enough to see you in this body and with some other man. The baby is a nice touch. But my main reason was to see you." He leaned in and tried to kiss Gabriel but he moved out of the way. Gabriel gave him a look that told him that he had to answer the question completely before he could get a kiss. "Conquest has been here for a while. He is in the area they call the Middle East. He wants me to come out there but he knows that you and your brothers have to set it all up."

Gabriel looked at him. He knew that when Four Horsemen arrive, it is the beginning of the end. He looked back at War. He felt the tension grow between them. War kept his eyes on Gabriel as he spoke again.

"Famine? I have not heard from him but I know he's okay. Death? Well, you know him. He is just waiting. You know he never any fun anyway. He tries to hang with us but you know he tends to over analyze everything." War chuckled as he thought about Death. "Now, will I get to see some wing?" He smiled as he winked at Gabriel.

Gabriel laughed because he was a death angel in love with one of the Four Horsemen. He transformed into his true form for him. War was very happy as he took Gabriel into his arms. The two kissed as they fell on the ground. The two made love.


End file.
